


The Archivist and the Archive

by foxymandy3100



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Adultery, Archivist Martin Blackwood, Blind Character, Blood and Gore, Boss with Benefits, Bottom Martin, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Creeper Elias Bouchard, Everyone loves Martin Blackwood, Happy Ending, Implied Suicide Attempt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lover's Spats, M/M, Martin Blackwood Needs a Hug, Martin has beholding powers, No beta we kayak like Tim, Old man snogs, Past Child Abuse, Redemption, Slow Burn, Stolen Kisses, Threesome, blind character gets sight back, complete podfic version as well if you prefer the lovely auditory medium, dubcon, punching Elias douchard in his smug face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 57,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymandy3100/pseuds/foxymandy3100
Summary: “Who are you kidding, Jon? You’re not going to do any of that”“You know I can’t do it, not now; you don’t want to blind yourself; you don’t want to die; what you want is a reason to not do those things, so- you come to me. Well, you’re welcome. Because I can’t follow you on this one”He had really believed that.After Jon blinds himself Martin finds himself thrust into the role of Archivist. with the apocalypse now using martin as it's starting point how will he manage to stop whatever Elias is planning, not let Peter catch him playing him, and juggle his feelings for Jon who is now living with him? featuring the characters you know and love as well as some new faces. come enjoy the drama and hot smexy goodness inside. (seriously there are three strait smut chapters in here but they're easy to skip if you're not into that)
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Comments: 89
Kudos: 117





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N please contact me on discord at Sukurarose92#9543, Skype @alleymills3100, or Tumblr @ sukurarose92.tumblr.com. if you want to talk about the fic. i love making new friends!~<3  
> If you're interested in the podfic you can find the steadily growing playlist of chapters here  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhTvTbC_v5QfQz_yYOIOd5RR7OrVXTNFT  
> I apologize ahead of times for any mistakes, I buckled down and spend a few hours reciting and got tongue-tied a lot. I'm not a professional by any means. this is just for those who do better having a story read to them and being able to follow along. please enjoy the fic and let me know if you have questions or suggestions for a sequel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going back through the chapters and posting the podfic links at the top. if you want a follow along with this then you can find it here 
> 
> https://youtu.be/H4qSl3NspYw

“Who are you kidding, Jon? You’re not going to do any of that”

“You know I can’t do it, not now; you don’t want to blind yourself; you don’t want to die; what you want is a reason to not do those things, so- you come to me. Well, you’re welcome. Because I can’t follow you on this one”

He had really believed that.

He had really believed that Jon would never do anything so rash as blinding himself yet as he sat on the hard-plastic chair in the hospital waiting room he knew that was exactly what he had done. Jon had used a knife to carve his own eyeballs out in his office. Blood soaked statements had littered the floor and desk. Martin had been horrified at what he’d seen but a quick call to 999 meant help would be on the way.

He had laid Jon down on the floor and had all but ripped off his own sweater to push it over his bleeding eyes, the soft seafoam green stained a deep crimson in seconds. The paramedics arrived quickly, and Martin was allowed to ride with them to the hospital where he waited for the news that Jon would be okay.

Martin paced the waiting room for an indescribable amount of time that could have been half an hour or five but felt like an eternity when a nurse waved him back and told him that Jon was out of the ICU and was being moved to a private room to recover. Martin quickly asked if he was allowed visitors and what room he was in before heading down, following the signs that led to the patient ward.

Jon was unconscious, lying so still and silent in the bed that for a moment Martin could see himself already sitting in the chair by his bedside clinging to his hand, begging Jon to wake up after months without an answer; months of longing for his eyes and missing his voice, only to be greeted with more cursed silence. No. It wouldn’t be like that this time. Jon would wake up and everything would be alright.

He had to wake up.

Martin couldn’t be alone again.

Daisy came in for a short visit in the few days following. She brought Basira along but she had waited outside, stating a dislike for hospitals. Martin thinks it just hurt to see Jon like that. Melanie didn’t come at all. It was a reminder of how far things had come from the old days.

God, he missed Tim and Sasha.

Martin looked up when the door opened, Georgie stood there in a pair of pale blue jean dungarees and a lavender cable knit sweater. Her hair was pulled back into a poufy ponytail at the center of her skull, the fluffed natural hair showing from every direction like a halo around her head. She entered the room and silently took the seat opposite from Martin across the bed.

He expected her to speak but she didn’t at first. She sent Martin a soft apologetic look and then turned to Jon.

They sat in absolute silence, time stretching on and Martin lost track until a quick beep signaled a change in Jon’s heart rate and for a moment Martin feared he might drop again but the hand, held tightly in his own, twitched and Jon let out a feeble groan.

“Who's there?”

She scooted her chair closer

"I'm here, jon”

She responded softly, holding onto his arm gently. Jon seemed to be registering that she was on that side of him before turning his head toward where Martin was sitting.

“and you?”

“It’s me, Jon. I'm here too”

Martin felt his chest grow heavy and throat close with something thick and in the way, probably tears though it felt very wrong to cry here when Jon had been through enough.

“How are you feeling?”

Jon seemed to consider the question for a couple of moments before he shrugged

“Drugged. Heavily, I'd imagine from the lack of pain I'm feeling”

Martin supposed it was as good an answer as any and responded with a soft hum.

To her credit, Georgie had been calm through all of this but the nonchalance was finally beginning to grate on her nerves.

“Does anyone want to explain to me what’s happening? They told me the wounds were self-inflicted. They asked me if you were suicidal, Jon. What's going on? Why did you do this to yourself?”

Jon hesitated, biting his lip and biding his time to look for a proper answer.

“It was my fault. I goaded him on. Called him on a bluff. He... “

“No, Martin. It wasn’t your fault. The only thing you did was not join me and honestly, I’m glad you didn’t. Cutting out your eyes is not a pleasant experience.”

Martin looked down at his feet, shuffling.

“No, I'd imagine not”

He responded, feeling chastened. Georgie looked on expectantly.

“It was the only way to leave the Institute.” He finally said, looking Georgie’s way though the bandages on his eyes kept her from seeing the damage. He returned his attention to Martin.

“Did it work?”

Martin felt for a moment, taking it in. He didn’t feel any different but Daisy and Basira said they were able to quit without issue now, so he imagined Jon had set them all free.

“You tell me first. Are you free from the eye?”

“You didn’t answer my question so I imagine I must be. I did ask you directly.”

Martin came to the realization that Jon had meant to compel Martin to answer and it had not worked. He felt a gnawing at his insides at the idea of Jon using his powers on him before realizing he hadn’t, he couldn’t anymore. He let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

“I think you released the rest of us when you--…. Y'know”

He cuts off, knowing that it goes without saying. Jon gives a nod and a sigh.

“Then it was worth it. What will you do now that you’re free?”

Martin closes his eyes and lets out a sigh, he knew he had his work with Peter, he still needed to see that through and now that he had an idea what Elias’ plan was he couldn’t let some poor soul, who took up the archivist position next, go through what Jon had. He wasn’t free at all. The grand web that the Institute was still had a hold on him... but how could he tell Jon that his sacrifice was worthless to him. How horrible would that knowledge be? So instead he smiled.

“I don’t know just yet but I'm eager to find out”

Jon gave a small smile back and clenched at Martin’s hand on the bed.

* * *

They spoke on the matter of where Jon would go now for a while before coming to the conclusion that Georgie’s place didn’t have enough room for Georgie, Melanie, The Admiral, and Jon and it certainly wasn’t safe for a blind man to stay there seeing as they lived on the third floor of an old building with too many flights of stairs. Martin offered to let Jon stay with him. His place had a spare room his mom had used and while higher up had a lift to avoid the stairs.

Jon was hesitant to agree but Martin had made it clear that it was “No trouble at all. It's not as if I don’t have the room”.

It was settled, Jon would be staying with him.

Martin came by the following two days Jon was in recovery, keeping him company by reading him books and playing music on his phone for the other when they weren’t just talking. He felt like he had learned more about Jon in those two days than he had in nearly four years of working with him, including a juicy bit of gossip from Georgie that Jon had been in a band. Much to Jon’s displeasure Martin has been given a flash drive with a couple shows on it that he was simply aching to listen to later.

When the hospital finally released him, Jon was ready to go to whatever home would have him, if he had to each anymore chalky tasteless hospital meals he would scream.  
Martin had been kind enough to collect up his things with Georgie’s help and bring them to his apartment. Martin had “Blind man proof-ed" the apartment and set up Jon’s room with fresh linen and a newly purchased “Alexa” device so Jon could ask her to read him stories or play music on his own while Martin was unavailable.

Jon felt thoroughly overwhelmed by this. Martin was too kind to him, and he despised being looked after and while he knew he had no choice now that he was blind, he couldn’t help the pang of resentment each time Martin took his arm to guide him. If Martin felt it, he said nothing. Jon had known too much before losing his sight. Martin was no stranger to looking after someone who felt bitterness toward him.

That thought made Jon feel cold and cruel. Martin had been through enough already and he was gracious enough to give Jon a place to go and to care for him and Jon was repaying that kindness with anger. Martin didn’t deserve to have Jon’s anger at his helplessness taken out on him. He resigned himself to being pulled along into the lift and up to the apartment.

They got inside and Martin took Jon’s hand. “Here is the door into the apartment. About five steps to your right is a couch and about six to your left is the kitchen table. If you move ahead about ten steps forward and two steps right, you’ll get to the hallway”

Martin walked him there, letting Jon count the steps aloud as he guided him.

“Good. Now three more steps forward and your door is on the right. Can you feel it out?”

Martin waited patiently, releasing Jon’s arm once he felt comfortable that the other had a sense of what he was doing.

The door opened.

“The bed is in the center of the room. I replaced the dresser with a plastic chest of drawers. I hope you don’t mind but I... I had Georgie pair up your clothes into outfits for you so you can just grab a pile from any drawer and have what you need. Then you don’t have to worry about needing helped getting dressed.”

It was a sweet gesture and Jon felt slightly better, while it was an invasion of his privacy, he also knew it was a means of giving him his dignity.

“Thank you, Martin”

They both sat down to lunch and Martin went through his phone, reading off book synopsis to Jon and purchasing the ones he liked for the Alexa app.

“If I have to leave I can put notes on the Alexa for you to listen to so that you’re not left in the dark on things, such as the titles of your books, how many steps to get somewhere, or where I'm going to. You can add anything you want to the grocery list and I'll start a meal plan so if you have something you want for a meal, I can make it. I'm not the best cook but I’ll try to do a decent job”

Martin felt anxious, he knew he was rambling, but Jon wasn’t stopping him. Was he being annoying? He silenced himself, sifting in his seat and fiddling with his hands.

“I know this is a change, Jon. I’ll do whatever you need so please tell me if you need something. Anything at all. I'll do whatever you--”

“A cane” Jon interrupted.

“A cane?”

“Yes, I feel it would help me navigate easier... I would like to be able to walk on my own if that’s alright.”

Martin flushed with shame, of course, Jon didn’t want Martin touching him to guide him everywhere.

“Yes, of course. I’ll take care of that right away. I'll order one right now.”

He did.

Martin looked down at his phone, he had several unopened texts and missed calls from peter. He was supposed to be staying away from Jon and now the man was living with him. Peter must have been very displeased about that, not to mention he hadn’t been back to work since Jon blinded himself nearly a week ago.

He scooted his chair back.

“Can you get back to your room on your own? Do you want to stay out here?”

“I can get back, why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing” Martin assures. “I just have some business to take care of. I won’t be late. See you soon, Jon.”

He gets up and heads for the door, grabbing his coat.

* * *

It's a twenty-minute train ride to the institute but he arrives in good time, walking quickly from the station to the large imposing brick building.

Once inside he goes to the archives, it’s late and Rosie isn’t there at her desk to welcome him back with a warm smile. He wishes she were, perhaps it would lift some of the unease washing over him.

Peter is waiting for him in front of Jon’s old office with an unexpected guest. Elias is standing next to him, normally imposing on his own Elias looks small next to Peter but both are watching him with unreadable expressions.

“Elias? How is prison treating you?” Martin quips, watching the man. He hadn’t seen him since just after the Stranger's ritual when he helped get Elias thrown into prison and he was not pleased to see him now either.

“Quite well, actually. I will return soon enough; I simply couldn’t miss such a wonderous occasion”

“What occasion is that?” Martin asked, suspicion rising within him. If Elias and Peter were both here it could not be good news. The archives were empty, the other assistants had left the moment they could.

Peter stepped forward. “It seems the beholding is quite fond of you, Martin” He whispered, a hand stroking across his cheek. It sent an icy shiver through Martin at the cold touch.

“Quite fond indeed. The beholding is usually content to allow the head of the Institute to choose the archivist, but this time is chose for itself whom it wanted to serve it.” Elias chirped with a devious grin on his face.

Martin felt his blood run cold. The archives were empty. That meant only one possible thing.

Elias gripped his shoulders, a gleeful smile on his face that didn’t reach his eyes and leaned in to whisper quietly.

“Welcome back, Archivist~”


	2. New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the comments, i really appreciate them. enjoy chapter 2. feel free to ask me questions on discord about the fic. my tag is Sukurarose92#9543 or follow me on tumblr @ sukurarose92.tumblr.com
> 
> you can follow along with the fic here if you prefer an audio version.   
> https://youtu.be/HB4w08iRdX0

Martin’s blood runs cold and he is frozen in his spot. Surely, he heard wrong. There was no possible way they had chosen him. He had been staying to help the next archivist to avoid bringing about destruction, not to become the archivist himself.

“I refuse the position. I won’t accept it” Martin barks, taking a step away and out of Elias’ reach.

There’s a tut as Elias shakes his head

“Dear Martin, could a bird refuse to fly. Certainly not. You see, the beholding chose you. A GOD chose you. There is no refusing it. It’s your lot now.”

Peter watches silently, fog swirling out from under his coat, spreading over the ground and dissipating.

Martin rapidly shook his head, taking a step back. “NO!” He shouts, refusing to believe that he’s trapped again but it explains why the others could leave while he still felt weighed down under the heated gaze of the Ceaseless Watcher. He was no freer than he had been since he began working in the archives.

He turned to the office, stopping to stare at the plaque on the wall “Head Archivist Office”. That was Jon’s office... or it was, now it was his office. Oh God, what would he tell Jon? Could he tell Jon about this? He had blinded himself to help the others escape, had been so pleased when Martin had mentioned finding another job, how could he tell him he took his position?

He couldn’t. He decided then that this was just something he would have to keep from Jon.

Peter reached out. “you seem distressed by this. We could discuss it in my office” he chimed softly, cold hand taking martin’s warm one, lacing it together. Martin was immediately aware of what Peter was offering and while it wouldn’t be the first time he had taken him up on the offer he was not in the mood for that kind of attention right now.

Elias scoffed “you mean MY office”. He shot Peter a dirty look when the man shrugged nonchalantly. “And I do not appreciate you screwing my employees over my desk. Thank you”

Peter had the ghost of a smile on his face while Elias chewed him out for his lack of decorum and respect for such high-grade wood and the velvet of his chair that needs to be spot cleaned now.

Martin took the distraction for what it was. He left while he could. He didn’t look back until he was safely out of the building.

* * *

What was he going to do now?

He considered calling for help but it’s not like he was close to the others anymore, he had all but cut them out of his life while working for Peter and it didn’t feel right to burden Georgie with this seeing as she was a near stranger.

Martin realized, not for the first time, just how alone he was.

He went home with a sinking feeling in his gut, dreading having to face Jon and explain where he went in such a rush. Luckily when he returned Jon was passed out on the bed in his room, a story still playing on the Alexa. Martin softly told her to cease reading and simply watched the rise and fall of Jon’s chest for a moment before he grabbed the quilt at the foot of the bed and brought it up, tucking Jon in gently.

He went back out into the living room afterward and sat down on the couch pulling out one of his well-loved Jane Austen novels. He flipped open to the page that he had left it on, the corner dog eared, bent slightly in two places, showing that it had been marked there before. He allowed the book to take his mind somewhere else far from the stress and worries that had been with him at the archives. He let it drag him away from the hospital where John had lain on the bed pale and barely breathing. The book guided him to a more fanciful world where everything was solved by the end of the chapter and there was always a happy ending. He wished life could be more like that.

He set the book down after he finished a couple more chapters and chanced a glance at the clock above the stove. It was nearing ten pm. He dragged himself up with a yawn and turned out the lights on his way to the bedroom. He tossed off his shirt and trousers and tucked himself into the bed, passing out rather quickly.

* * *

Martin was startled awake near two in the morning by a loud ruckus and muffled cursing out in the hallway. He quickly got up and threw open the door, worried.

“Jon?!”

On the floor in the hallway, Jon looked up at him, a deep-set flush to his cheeks.

“What on earth are you doing?”

Martin asked, quickly helping him to his feet. Jon leaned on him, face turning redder when his hand splayed over Martin’s chest. He quickly jerked away as if he had been burned and it was then that Martin recalled his state of undress. He took Jon’s hand instead.

“s-sorry. I was just... you didn’t tell me where... Uhm... I need to use the loo”

Martin felt the heat of shame well up. How could he have forgotten to tell Jon where the bathroom was? He guided him without complaint to the restroom and made sure Jon could feel out where the sink, toilet, and paper were before he left him to his business assuring Jon that he could call out when he was done and Martin would walk him back to his bedroom.

Martin gave him all the space he needed. He yanked on a shirt and headed to the kitchen to make two glasses of warm sleepy time tea with honey and milk, hoping it would help ease Jon back to bed after the rough night. He poured the water and set the kettle aside as he heard the water in the bathroom turn on. He was outside the door when Jon called for him.

Instead of leading Jon back to bed he took him to the kitchen and set him down the chair. Jon sniffed the air and a ghost of a smile tugged at his lips.

“Martin, did you make tea?”

“I certainly did”

Martin smiled back, setting the mug in front of him. He watched as Jon wrapped his hands around the mug and breathed the scent in. Normally he handed over the mug of earl grey with little sugar and lots of cream and left him to his work but now Martin was getting to see the intimacies of how Jon enjoyed his tea.

Jon sipped delicately, taking in the flavor, it seemed like losing his sight only made other senses more powerful, he could taste the briefest flash of mint and the sweet taste of orange blossom honey, he could feel the tang of the citrus on his tongue. The flavored danced together passionately and he let out a pleased hum as the warmth of tea and the softness of the cream blended into the drink, warming him from the inside out.

It was funny how a cup of tea could do so much for the mind and body... and how much more watching someone drink tea could do for the heart. Sitting across from Jon cradling his own untouched mug Martin realized just how royally fucked he was. He was so in love with Jon it was devastating and here the man was, sitting at his table letting out these soft hums of bliss and contentment like a particularly well-loved cat and Martin was lost to the world. One soft smile and he was undone. God, he was too gay for this shit.

After their tea break, Martin helped Jon back to bed and laid in his own staring at the ceiling, waiting for his heart to stop pounding painfully in his chest. He recalled Jon’s face at the table and grabbed his pillow, groaning into it.

His chest still felt warm where Jon’s bare hand had touched him.

* * *

“What do we do now?”

“I’m not sure why you’re so upset about this. It doesn’t ruin your plans it simply shifts them”

“He knows too much. It would be better to start from scratch with a malleable newcomer than deal with his fussing and refusals to do as I say. Martin doesn’t trust me and before you suggest it, I doubt he trusts you either. You've got his arse, not his ear.”

Peter shrugs from his spot in Elias’s chair. They both have a stake in this plot of Elias’s but the other tends to get pissy whenever Peter suggests something, so he tends to keep his mouth shut.

“you worry too much” He states, gripping Elias’ shoulders and forcing him to sit on the desk. To his credit, the other only glares at him for a moment before his attention is dragged back to the issue at hand. They had been so close with Jon, only one fear left to go and it was peter’s own fear too. Now they had to deal with Martin who, while marked by the lonely, the web, and the beholding was still so far behind it was almost like starting over at the beginning but on a harder difficulty setting seeing as Martin has helped throw him in prison once and would likely do it again without hesitation.

“I worry just the right amount. You can never worry too much”

Peter sighs as Elias stands and resumes his pacing. He leans back in the chair and kicks his legs up on the desk only to have Elias push them off and resume pacing. He groans and grumbles under his breath.

“he’s marked by more fears than you think. We know about the Beholding, the Web, and the Lonely. What else?”

“He was marked by the spiral when he was trapped in their halls with Timothy Stoker. He was there when the Not-them came around but I do not believe he was marked by them and he did not go to the circus so we can’t count that one. Then there was the Prentiss incident, he may not have been eaten by worms, like Jon, but he was marked by that just the same. I don’t think he was marked by anything else” Elias returns with a low growl.

“you would be wrong. He’s quite open to talking when he’s on his knees. Did you know he has a burn scar on his back from his house catching fire when he was a child? He was left alone a lot by his mother and he had to learn to take care of himself. He set the kitchen ablaze and part of the roof fell on him. The fire brigade saved him. also while you were in prison several members of the Flesh attacked the institute. They were driven away by Ms.King but Martin was quite shaken by the event.”

“So he’s marked by the Desolation and the Flesh. That's good to know. Anything else?”

“The end.”

“He’s seen death?”

“Yes. He simply wasn’t ready to go. He only thought he was”

“I see. So, The Web, Beholding, Spiral, Lonely, End, Desolation, Flesh, and Corruption. He's been marked by just over half of the fears. That is more than I expected, perhaps We’re not starting from scratch after all”

Elias finally stopped pacing and Peter stood, approaching, wrapping his arms around Elias’s waist, pulling him in close.

“Then we only need to mark him with the other six”

Elias gripped his shirt and pulled him down, kissing him roughly.

“And I know just where to start”


	3. New arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is going to get steamy so skip the end part if you're not here for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow along and listen you can find the podfic chapter here  
> https://youtu.be/wm2RxJcTK0Y

Martin came in the next day early. While he may not have asked for the promotion, he would take it seriously. There was plenty of work to do and the office needed cleaning, not to mention he needed to field out some applications of new assistants. While he would be happier being stuck in this hell alone, he knew there’s no way Elias would leave him without help. Although he wished he would.

Elias stepped into the Archives chatting with a small brown-haired boy. He was mousy looking with warm tan skin, large round glasses that seemed too big for his face, and freckles that covered every inch of skin you could see from the tips of his ears to the back of his hands. He was drowning in a button-down shirt with an oversized sweater on top and slacks that nearly covered his shoes despite being rolled up at the cuffs. He looked almost like a child, short and looking around sheepishly as if he didn’t belong in the archives. his hazel eyes were bright as he looked around, taking in the massive hall and all the files in it. There was a particular glee there as he drank in the knowledge stored in the room.

“This is where you will be working, you may pick whatever desk you’d like”

The boy quickly looked over the desks before picking the one closest to the file wall, grabbing a file from a stack on the way.

“what will I be doing?” he asks, face lit up at the prospect of starting.

Elias knocks at the opened door to the Head Archivist office and smiles pleasantly.

“Martin will explain the details of the job to you. Won’t you Martin? ~”

Martin felt a frown tug at his face, this poor kid couldn’t be much older than twenty, if that. He needed to warn him to leave while he could. As he stood Elias grabbed his arm and leaned in.

“He’s already under contract. Don't try anything foolish. He belongs to the eye now”

Then he was gone, waving over his shoulder on the way to his office and Martin was left with the newest victim of the beholding staring up at him with eager expectance.

“So, you must be Mr. Blackwood, Mr. Bouchard mentioned I would be working directly under you. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I’m Terrance but I’d prefer to be called Terry.”

He offered out a hand to Martin to shake only to retract it for a moment when his glasses slipped down his nose. He pushed them back into place and stuck his hand right back out with a sheepish smile on his lips.

Martin felt guilt eating at him, this poor kid had no idea of the danger he’d just stepped in and Martin needed to warn him but if he did this early on then the boy wouldn’t take him seriously and likely would think him mad. He had to be careful about this. He took his hand, shaking it politely.

“Please, call me Martin. I’ll help you get started. So, most of what we do is organization, taking statements, and research. I will be taking most of the statements, so you won’t have to worry about that. There are a couple of rules though. Avoid Mr. Bouchard if you can, he has a lot on his plate as it is so please come to me first with questions or concerns. Do not go into artifacts storage alone for any reason, if you have to go down take a buddy, that includes me right now since no one else is working here”

“--why is that? S-sorry for interrupting you but Uhm... why is no one else working here right now?”

Martin stared at him for a moment, considering how to tell him without saying too much.

“when you figure it out, you’ll know. It shouldn’t take too long, you seem smart. Now then, why not take a tour?”

* * *

Martin dragged himself home at the end of the day, Terry, it seemed, was a bundle of endless curiosity with rapid-fire questions every couple minutes. He seemed to be high maintenance, awkward, and eager to please. Martin knew he recognized someone in the boy, but he wasn’t sure who just yet. Either way, Martin couldn’t help but feel awful that someone else was dragged into the hellish work environment of the archives.

He sat on the tube, knees aching from spending the day on all fours scrubbing blood from the floor and filling out forms that would hopefully replace the statements lost to the blood from Jon’s blinding himself. When he arrived at his station he stood slowly, nearly missing his stop from the ache in his legs. He somehow managed to walk the rest of the way home longing for nothing more than a hot soak in the tub.

He set his messenger bag down when he came into the house, hearing a story from Jon’s bedroom being read aloud through the Alexa and he smiled, suddenly reminded that he wasn’t coming home to an empty flat anymore. He wasn’t alone. He considered knocking but instead hung up his coat and went to the stove to start making tea, poor Jon had been alone all day and was likely hungry and thirsty. He should start on dinner soon.

Martin took the cup of earl grey with him when he knocked on Jon’s door. After a call to enter he opened the door and came into the room, taking Jon’s hand and putting the mug in it, curling his fingers around the handle. He never could get over how cold Jon’s hands were in his. The man had once mentioned something about poor circulation causing his limbs to stay nearly frozen constantly. Jon hummed softly as the mug warmed his hands.

“Welcome home, Martin”

“Thank you”

“How was your day? Did you find a new job?”

“oh uhm... yes, I did. Lovely place, met one of my coworkers today.”

He sat down on the side of Jon’s bed and told him all about Terry. He kept as much vague as he could without seeming suspicious and Jon seemed content only to have the information given, he didn’t ask any questions which was a relief after how many Terry had asked that day.

“What do you want for dinner tonight?”

“you said you bought things to make curry, right? I could guide you by how it smells.”

Martin helped Jon to the kitchen and together they made the curry, Martin dicing up the vegetables and chicken and Jon telling him what spices to use and how much of each. Jon would smell the spice blend and tell Martin what was missing, and Martin would happily add it until it was just right. By the end, he had a bowl of mild curry for Jon and one bowl of spicy curry for himself.

If he thought anything about Jon not handling spice he didn’t say it and Jon was grateful for that, He recalled his grandmother commenting on his “baby taste buds” plenty before her passing and it was still a sore spot years later. Martin stood up and collected the dishes, giving them a quick wash in the sink. After he finished putting dinner away he looked over to Jon.

“I know you can’t see it but... Hamilton is on Disney plus and I thought we could watch it together. I’m not a fan of theater but I know you mentioned liking it, especially musicals. I was hoping you might get some enjoyment out of it. If you want to, that is”

Jon smiled softly, looking in Martin’s direction, while he may not be able to watch he could certainly listen and he was more than happy to have so much consideration directed at himself.

“I would love to. Thank you, Martin”

Martin set up the TV and took a seat on the couch, helping to guide Jon over. To his credit, he only squeaked a little bit when Jon nearly sat in his lap. They managed to slot into the small couch alright, hips touching where there was little room. Both seemed to awkward to mention the contact but after the first half-hour he could feel Jon begin to relax and the points of contact doubled. Eventually, the man was leaning against him and Martin’s arm was over the back of the couch. It felt very intimate. It was a quiet moment with just the two of them until Martin’s phone vibrated in his pocket.

He sat up from his relaxed position and pulled the phone from his pocket, only half-listening to “History has its eyes on you” as he checked the message. It was from peter and only had two words “One hour” but Martin knew what it meant. He swallowed hard and considered canceling the meetup but after a look at Jon, he felt that familiar longing filling up his chest and sighed softly.

“Jon, I have to go. I know it’s late but my boss has some work he needs me to take care of and it can’t wait till morning. Do you want to finish watching this or go to your room?”

Jon looked over his shoulder, looking confused for a moment before he sighs and sits up from his comfortable position leaning back against Martin’s broad chest.

“I’d like to finish watching it if that’s alright. I can feel my way back to my room. That cane came in today and it’s been quite helpful. You go ahead. Try not to be out too late”

He felt stupid the moment he’d said it, he wasn’t some housewife. He wasn’t even dating martin and here he was nagging on him about when to be home. He was a grown man and could come back whenever he chose. Jon sighed heavily.

Martin felt a blush rise to his cheeks and nodded. It was sweet to know Jon was concerned about him, it made the guilt of knowing what he was doing that much fresher. He got up, letting Jon settle over the loveseat that serves as a couch, sprawled out comfortably.

* * *

The train ride was quiet this time of night, it was nearly the last trip of the night but Martin wasn’t worried, Peter was nothing if not a gentleman and always paid for his cab ride home after their meetings. He knew he should stop these meetings, Elias was back now so while peter was no longer his direct boss that meant Elias would likely be there. How did Peter expect to do anything in Elias’ office with him there... or perhaps they would be doing it in his new office now. The thought sent a flush of shame and arousal through him, landing in his trousers and making them tight. The idea of Peter taking him in Jon’s old office while he thought of the man was horrifying and so very exciting all at once.

He made it through the train ride and the walk to the Institute with those thoughts in mind and one other, He would need to confront Peter before they did anything. Once inside he slipped into the Archives and waited until Peter emerged.

“I need to ask you something. Peter, are you married, perchance?”

Peter slipped in silently behind Martin, hands landing on his hips, sliding up underneath his shirt to feel across his chest and squeeze at the ample flesh there.

“Not at the moment though I don’t see why it matters” He purrs.

Martin felt his body give in with familiarity. This was becoming a habit of theirs, these clandestine meetings in the archives.

“Are we doing this here?”

Martin bit his lip, almost hoping the answer would be a resounding yes and he would get rawed in the middle of the bullpen where anyone could catch them but instead Peter chuckled and shook his head.

“No. We're expected in the office. Come”

He pulled his frigid hands away and Martin shuddered their loss … or perhaps the cold, it was never really clear with Peter. He followed. Peter guided him up the stairs, past the pictures mounted on the wall of the former heads of the Magnus Institute and right to Elias’ office. The light was on inside and Peter opened the door. At the desk, typing away on a computer sat Elias, waiting patiently for them to enter.

“Close the door behind you, we don’t want any interruptions”

Martin felt dread settle in his stomach as he looked between Peter and Elias.

“What’s going on?”

“We’re having our meeting here and Elias is going to watch”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is pure smut. yeehaw. call it my contribution to the fandom.  
> warning: Elias/Martin/Peter ahead. the road is rocky.


	4. Smut #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is almost nothing but smut with a little plot in between. it's pretty hard dub con too so if that's not your cup of tea then go to the end of the chapter and I'll put a summary of what you need to know down there. 
> 
> of course, I write a chapter twice as long as the others and it's almost 100% smut. if you read it let me know what you think please, this is my first time writing smut for public consumption. Hope it's adequate.

“you can’t be serious” 

Martin glanced back at Peter, this must be a joke. Oh no. He really was serious. Martin felt a cold pit land in his stomach right before Peter’s hands were on him, backing him toward the desk. Martin’s knees hit right as Elias finished gathering his papers and clearing a spot for him. Then Peter was picking him up and sitting him on the side so he can free his hands to roam over Martin’s body. 

Martin yelped when his sweater was yanked over his head hard enough to make his glasses almost fall off. Luckily, the temple caught in his hair and kept them from falling onto the ground. Elias reached out and carefully plucked them from his head. 

“You won’t be needing those” 

Martin swallowed hard, feeling shame and embarrassment well up moving that pit from his stomach to his chest, his whole body felt heavy, but his throat wouldn’t work. How could he tell them to stop if he couldn’t bring himself to speak? Suddenly Peter’s hands were on his shoulder, pulling him in and cold chapped lips descended on his own, pulling the air from his lungs. Martin had learned over time that there were only two warm spots on Peter, his mouth, and his cock, and Martin was well versed in both of those places. 

A tongue slid skillfully into his mouth, dominating him and Martin felt his world narrow down to Peter’s hands on him and his tongue in him, nothing else mattered. Elias sat still in his chair, watching them with an unimpressed but focused expression as Peter wrung moans from Martin with practiced ease. Martin hadn’t noticed Peter unbuttoning his shirt until it was being slid from his shoulders, showing off pink speckled skin, dotted in freckles of varying shades of brown. Peter had been charting the stars for years aboard his ship but none stood out the way Martin’s did to him so he pulled back from his lips to map them with tongue and teeth, leaving bruises and marks behind to connect the stars and make new constellations of his own. He could rewrite the sky that was Martin's flesh and that power made him hungry for more. 

His hands lowered, unclasping the button on Martin’s tight trousers before rough hands grab him and yank him off the desk to stand up. A hand griped at his hair to tilt his head back and a voice whispered coldly “strip” and Martin was gone. You see, Martin was no fool, he knew exactly what he was doing and why, and while Peter was his longest patron, he certainly was not the first. 

Martin had been doing this on and off since he started working at seventeen, first as a means of control over his constantly spiraling life and then as stress relief. He was a giver by his very nature, he needed to give of himself to receive anything and that applied to pleasure as well. He got very good at being on his knees, licking and sucking and working his tongue. He was happy to give, of course, but not for insults or rude words, oh no. Martin did all of this for one phrase that meant more to him than words could manage. Martin chose a certain type of person for his exploits, a certain personality type that would always say the same thing to him when he was pleasing them well. 

“Good boy” 

Martin felt a shudder run through his body, head to toe and his cheeks livened with a deep ruddy red. He stepped out of the pants at his ankles and kicked them aside, watching peter. He didn’t need to be told, a hand on his head was enough to lower him onto his knees and suddenly the ache in them didn’t matter as much. All that mattered was that he was doing good, he was pleasing Peter and he was appreciated for it. That was what he needed. Martin had gone without orgasms before, buttoned up and walked away still hard in his jeans but satisfied as long as he was told how well he had served them. That was what he did these meetings for and Peter, oh good old Peter, was always overflowing with praises. The man was always very talkative for a Lukas but put his dick in your mouth and he became a downright chatty Cathy; never said anything useful, mind you, not like plot ideas but the words would bubble from his mouth like a fountain and more often than not it was telling Martin what a good job he was doing. 

Martin waited patiently on his knees as Peter fished out his cock from inside his trousers. He didn’t push them down, he only opened them enough to taste freedom and allow Martin to taste him. Martin didn’t hesitate, they’d been at this for a while so he knew what Peter liked. He was quick to mouth at the underside of his cock, burying his face in the pale silver curls there, and inhaling his scent each time he breathed. Peter let out a moan and let a large hand rest on Martin’s head, carding through the hay blonde ringlets approvingly. A small tap was all it took and Martin was opening his mouth to swallow down as much as he comfortably could. 

Peter let out a low shaky groan and added his second hand to the mix. He watched as Martin slowly swallowed down more of his length, bobbing his head as he went. A second tap and he opened his mouth wide, choking down the remainder of his length without complaint. Peter watched with rapture as his cock disappeared into Martin’s mouth and slid down his throat. This was no small feat and left Martin’s throat distended to the point Elias could see exactly where Peter’s dick was at all times. 

“Stay open for me and let me do what I want with you like a good boy, won’t you?” 

He purrs at Martin and waits until the other meets his eyes and places his hands behind his back as if they are tied there. Peter recognizes the sign as Martin’s green light and begins to slowly drag his cock free until only the head is left in his mouth before he eases himself back in, reveling in the distressed sound Martin makes when he pushes his way back into his throat. He knows the other isn’t a fan of this kind of fucking, Martin prefers him to stay down his throat once he’s there because that makes it easier but he can’t help how adorable it is to see the blonde flinch and cry with the effort of staying still so Peter can use him like a life-sized toy. 

“perfect, just like that. You're doing so well for me” 

He gently pets Martin’s hair once he’s all the way back in and Martin makes a soft appreciative sound and promptly gags on it, choking around his length. Peter knows the poor boy is still very new to deep throating, he’s still in training after all, but he tries so hard for his approval it’s adorable. 

“Elias, come look. See what cute expressions he makes with a cock down his throat” 

Martin’s eyes snap open in horror as he remembers that Elias is there, watching him. He sees the man climb from his seat and moves to pull back but Peter’s hands which had been cradling his head now grip at his hair. 

“No. You stay where you are. He's going to get a good look at you, I'm going to fuck your throat the way you like, then you’ll swallow every drop like a good boy, and I'll reward you for it” 

Martin let out a loud whine, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes from embarrassment, but he doesn’t let them fall. He closes his eyes so he can’t see Elias until he’s commanded to open them, then he does but only looks at Peter, pleading silently for some mercy. 

Elias stands over him, looking down with a critical gaze. 

“I do suppose he paints a rather attractive picture like this. Well, little Archivist, are you pleased by this?” 

Martin pointedly looks away, ashamed, and frustrated at the situation. This seems to be the only way he can fight back but instead of becoming annoyed Elias chuckles. God Martin wanted to wipe that smug smirk off his face. 

“Desperate for a bit of attention, isn’t he? How cute” 

Peter grips his hair harder, pushing him down onto his knees and despite an initial yelp Martin goes with. Peter steps over him, using his height to his advantage. He moves Martin back against the desk more and like this, there is nowhere for Martin to go should he need to pull away, he’s well and truly at Peter’s mercy. Once in the position, he wants, Peter stops holding back. The first thrust is a surprise and that is made clear in the cry Martin makes. The second is less of a surprise but still as difficult to handle. His head is tilted back to make it easier for Peter to get down his throat but his length is not small and it’s still difficult for Martin to take a cock all the way to the base, that doesn’t seem to bother Peter through, he continues to pound away into the warm cavern that Martin has offered, spilling praises all the way. 

Martin feels his mind glazing over with lust, pleasure, and a bit of pain from both his scalp and throat. It's hard not to gag, or worse, but he’s somehow managing. He lets Peter pound down his throat until he’s near completion before he finally notices Elias again. The man stands there, his pants tented but he’s not doing anything about it. No, he’s just watching with glowing golden eyes. Martin feels the need to squirm, his skin crawling but he can’t move enough to do anything. He knows that if he taps out Peter will stop but honestly the man is so close there’s almost now point now so he allows him to continue. 

He feels the moments before he cums, Peter’s pace stutters, becoming erratic and unsure, his cock pulses in his throat and then he’s coming. He holds himself all the way inside, babbling incessant praises to martin. ‘good boy, so good, perfect, incredible, wonderful little cock sucker’, it doesn’t seem to end until he does. Once he pulls free it takes everything that Martin has not to cough up his seed onto the floor. He did that once and ended up cleaning it up with his tongue which is something he would rather not relive. He swallows before coughing and holds his hand up in front of his face just in case. 

Martin focuses on breathing for a moment until he notices Peter is a mess then he leans in and takes his half limp cock into his mouth, sucking him clean without hesitation. Peter pets his offended scalp, soothing him from how hard he had gripped his hair but even the soft touch springs tears to Martin’s eyes. He quickly moves Peter’s hands away, hairpulling seems to be off the table for the rest of the evening. 

“Bend over the desk, you need to be stretched out properly” 

Peter lifted him onto his shaking legs and placed a hand on his lower back, massaging for a moment as Martin bent over the desk. He seemed apologetic for how rough he was with his hair. Martin doesn’t mind it. Elias popped open the bottle of lube in the desk and squirted some onto Peter’s fingers. Peter waited for a moment before circling a finger around Martin’s hole teasingly. Once the other was squirming, he pushed the finger inside. Martin arched with a soft keening cry before relaxing, letting Peter sink his finger inside slowly. 

Peter took his time getting his finger in all the way to the knuckle but as soon as he had he pulled back and began to insert the second finger. Martin let out a low groan, a little put off by the eagerness. He didn’t mind Peter being eager when he was properly stretched first but Peter wasn’t a small man and without good foreplay, it could really hurt when Peter fucked him. He got a feeling this might be a less pleasant fuck, so he shot a warning look over his shoulder. Peter seemed to get the message as he slowed the way his fingers moved inside Martin and stopped trying to fit a third in so quickly. 

It didn’t take too much longer before Martin was comfortable taking the third finger. He had significantly relaxed and was even making soft noises as he rocked back against Peter’s hand. Peter, to his credit, was taking things slower despite his clear desire to get started, his praises had fallen away in concentration on the act of stretching Martin properly. 

“that’s enough playing, he’s stretched enough” 

Martin was dragged from his comfortable headspace by Elias’ voice commanding Peter. He gave a sigh and looked over, expression showing all the annoyance he felt. 

“Weren’t you supposed to be watching? I don’t think that role involves backseat driving, do you, Peter?” 

Peter quickly tossed his hands up, backing off. He was well aware there would be no comment he could give that wouldn’t either in either blue balls or another costly divorce. It was best not to say anything at all. 

Elias looked a little put off before he smiled pleasantly. 

“Perhaps you’re right. I’m being a bit too selfish. Why don’t I do something to help this experience be more... pleasurable for you” 

Martin tensed up instantly when Elias’ eyes began to take on their golden glow. In the blink of an eye, it wasn’t Elias standing at the end of the desk, it was Jon. Martin felt guilt and shame settle in the bit of his stomach, heat turning ice cold. He moved to pull away but before he could peter was right back behind him, lining up. He shoved Martin down against the desk and began to force himself inside of the other, opening him up. 

Martin let out a loud gasp and put up a weak fuss. His hands moving to grab Peter’s arms and stop him, but before he could ‘Jon’ lashed out and grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the desk. Martin swallowed hard, eyes closing tightly as he felt Peter sink into him slowly. Despite how well peter stretched him beforehand it was never really enough to make it easy to take someone his size. He ached. 

“Please, no. D-Don't use Jon like that” 

‘Jon’ Smiled and cupped his face gently, hushing him. Martin could feel himself giving in. It was so wrong but god, it felt so right. His mind knew that wasn’t Jon, but his heart wanted it to be so badly. He felt the stirrings of desire flare back to life in him as Peter brushed against his prostate and he let loose a long whine. After a quick nod from ‘Jon’ to Peter he pulled back and hit that spot again, drawing out another choked off sound from Martin. 

Once Peter was sure of what he was rubbing against he started to fuck into Martin in earnest. He wasn’t all the way inside but that didn’t seem to matter just yet, they would get to that part later. Right now, Peter just wanted to draw every noise he could out of Martin and watch him come undone. He wanted Elias to get to see that. 

Martin let out small cries of pleasure every time Peter thrust in. His hands gripped at the edge of the desk for something to ground him, so he wasn’t blown away by the hot coil of pressure at the base of his belly. He was not going to let himself cum, not yet, not like this. Not with ‘Jon’s’ eyes on him, watching with such smug satisfaction. 

“It feels so good, doesn’t it, _Mahtin”_

Martin closed his eyes tightly, turning his head away, He couldn’t bring himself to answer, it felt wrong to. ‘Jon’ wasn’t going to let him go so easily though. 

“Alright. If you won’t use your mouth to speak then I'll just have to find another use for it” 

With that said ‘Jon’ began to unbutton his slacks. Martin knew what was coming and his mind and body were at war. His brain screamed that he could never use Jon’s image in such a perverse way, but his mouth filled with saliva. if he were a lesser man, he would be drooling already just at the idea of getting to taste the one he loves. 

His chest ached, he could feel Peter picking up the pace, clearly unbothered with Elias’ trickery or attempt to get a “piece of the action”. He wanted to say no but like he usually did, he couldn’t bring himself to. Martin Blackwood never said no. He just didn’t have that in him. Sweet Martin, loving adorable Martin who couldn’t hurt a fly, who never raised his voice or was cruel to anyone. He hissed, hating the way he was seen. He felt patronized by his own thoughts, infantilized. 

‘Jon’ stepped closer, cupping Martin’s chin. 

“Open up, luv” 

He purred, waiting patiently for Martin to obey.

He did. 

His brain could scream at him all he wanted and he would accept the guilt, later on, it was nothing new, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he wouldn’t waste it. He parted his lips, hesitantly leaning in to lick at the head of his cock. His eyes were zeroed in and locked on ‘Jon’s’ face. 

He was gone. 

“What did you do to him? He’s clenching so tightly” 

Elias didn’t take his eyes off Martin, his own irises still glowing golden unlike Martin whose entire eyes, white, iris, and pupil were completely gold and swirling with shimmering mist. 

“I just gave him what he wanted. He’s seeing his precious Jon right now. This will suit us just fine, don’t worry” 

“Can he hear us?” 

“No. He’s quite wrapped up in his little dream. Even if he could, I doubt he would care. He’s being used rather spectacularly. You’re quite welcome, you know” 

“What exactly am I supposed to be thanking you for?” 

“The shame of what he’s doing right now will drive a wedge between himself and the real Jon. Martin will be that much closer to the lonely for this misadventure. They will grow further apart each time he accepts my offer to do this again and believe me... he will want to do this again” 

Peter grins with satisfaction, Elias was always so good at manipulation. 

“Thank you, dear.” 

He pushes himself deep into Martin, tuning out the squeak and moan he draws from him so he can lean over the blonde male to kiss his husband. Elias returns the kiss before pushing him away. 

“You’re welcome, now stop distracting me and fuck him harder already. I want to watch him fall apart.” 

Peter chuckles and picks up the pace, slamming into Martin harder and deeper now, making their hips slap together with each thrust. He could feel the desk trying to shift and he’s sure that if it were not bolted down to the floor it would be moving. 

Martin was more than thrilled to have ‘Jon’s’ cock in his mouth, even if the other wasn’t as gentle with him as he had hoped. He didn’t speak much other than grunts and groans and hold Martin’s head still so he could use his mouth like a cheap toy but Martin didn’t mind. He got to see Jon’s face twisted in pleasure and that was enough to make him happy. 

It didn’t take long for him to cum in Martin’s mouth. He pulled out after a moment, squirting his seed across Martin’s freckled face with a satisfied smile. 

“Time for the main event” 

Martin didn’t get the chance to ask or refuse. One moment Jon was in front of him and the next he was fully nude behind him. He lined up and slammed in deep, all the way to the base in one fluid movement. Martin let out an utterly wrecked noise. It didn’t hurt, he felt well stretched but it was a lot and the pressure was splendid against his insides. God, he wanted more. 

“Please~” 

He didn’t have to wait long before Jon started to pound into him with nearly bruising force. His hands gripped his hips as he rammed himself into his body, rocking him over the desk. He hadn’t realized Jon was so strong. He mewled and whined loudly, tossing his head back with pleasure. He didn’t usually enjoy the roughness, but this was an exception. It was Jon abusing him and he couldn’t get enough. Elias was right, he really would do anything for Jon. 

Martin tried to hold back, he really did but it just felt so good that he couldn’t help himself. He pressed his cheek against the cold wood of the desk and cried out, cumming hard against the wood. If Jon hadn’t been holding him up he’s sure he would’ve fallen to the floor. Jon slammed into him grunting low in his throat as he got closer and when Martin clenched around him he finally spilled within him with a groan. 

The two stood there, soaked in the blissful aftermath when the gold receded from Martin’s eyes and he was brought crashing back to reality. Jon was never there, it was Peter who had filled him with his seed and Elias who had been pulling the strings of his wonderful dream. 

Elias stood there, fully clothed, not a hair out of place, and grinning like the cat who caught the canary. 

“Enjoyed yourself, did you?” 

Martin felt a rush of cold shame run through him. He quickly pushed Peter back and went for his pants, not caring if he got them dirty or not. He threw them on hurriedly, not answering Elias’s prodding or Peter’s hands that reach for him. 

“Don’t. Just... don’t” 

He threw his jumper overhead without putting his button-down on underneath it. The wool was soft enough and while it wouldn’t keep him warm outside he didn’t care. He just needed to get out. He went for the door only to find Elias standing in front of it with a sly grin on his face. 

“If you’re interested in doing this again you know where to find us.” 

He stepped aside and Martin hastily retreated, leaving the two avatars behind in the office.

His own cum was still dripping down the front of the desk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter screwed the hell out of Martin while Elias used his ability to put images in people's minds to make Martin see Jon instead of peter. Peter and Elias plan to drive a wedge between Jon and Martin so that Martin stays close to the lonely. They have not yet said why they need that but it's implied that it's part of their end game to make martin an avatar of the lonely in Peter's place. We find out that martin has a praise kink and that's why he's been having relations with Peter. After realizing what he had done Martin ran from the office but not before Elias offered a repeat performance whenever Martin wants it.


	5. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think. Comments fuel the author!~<3
> 
> Enjoy the plot line thickening.
> 
> If you want to follow along with the story you can find the podfic link here   
> https://youtu.be/4V5dCOrxe5E

Martin waited outside for the cab he knew would come. It was freezing cold, but he couldn’t imagine going back into the Institute to wait. He was sure he smelled like sex and while that didn’t normally bother him, he found it distressing right now. He could only hope Jon would be asleep when he got home so he wouldn’t have to face him and explain away his scent or why he was gone so late in the night. 

The ride home was uncomfortable and uneventful. He left a spot on the cab seat and told the driver to put the cleaning charge on the card used to pay before he went inside, cleanup was the least Peter could do for him. Jon had passed out on the couch and while Martin would normally turn off the telly and help him to bed he just wanted a shower right now. 

He went directly to the bathroom and stood under the spray for as long as he could manage, long after the hot water ran cold. He only stepped out because he was likely to give himself a chill if he stayed. He dried off and let out a sigh. At least he felt more like himself now. 

Martin wrapped up in the warmest winter pajamas he had and grabbed his slippers. His wet hair still made him shiver but he felt marginally better. All he needed now was a cuppa and he would be alright. 

When he went into the kitchen, he found Jon sitting straight up on the couch. 

“Easy Jon, it’s just me. I’m home” 

“Martin? What time is it?” 

“About one in the morning. Did I wake you?” 

“You’re home late. What kind of job keeps you until one in the morning?” 

Martin shot Jon a look. 

“You have no room to talk, you had a cot in a backroom by your office because you would stay so late you would pass out at your desk. For all intents and purposes, you lived in the archives. I’m allowed a little overtime.” 

“I understand that but not many jobs are like the archives. I’m just... worried. This wouldn’t be the first time recently that you acted recklessly. What are you doing, Martin?” 

“You don’t get to lecture me about recklessness, Jonathan Sims. I didn't gouge my eyes out without telling anyone first” 

Martin saw Jon flinch and lower his head.

"But I did tell someone" He muttered under his breath.

He knew taking his frustrations on Jon wasn’t fair. He was just worried but god he was in a foul mood now and just wanted his tea. After a moment he sighed, watching Jon sulk on the couch was all but pitiful. 

“How was the rest of Hamilton?” 

“There isn’t a happy ending, if that’s what you’re asking. It's quite bittersweet but the music was superb. I was able to play out the scenes in my mind. I... rather enjoyed myself. Thank you for setting it up for me. I ended up watching it a second time just for how good it was and, well... I could only find the enter button on the remote. It's not as though I could’ve turned on anything else.” 

Martin felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Jon was accepting the olive branch, but he still felt bad for brushing off his concern. 

“Would you like some tea?” 

Jon looked thoughtful before turning Martin's direction. 

“do you have honey?” 

Martin smiled and made Jon’s cup with honey in it. He approached and watched as Jon scooted over on the couch to make room for him. He pressed the mug into Jon’s hand and sighed.   


“I’m sorry for going off on you. It's been a stressful evening. I don’t want to talk about it but... I appreciate your concern over me. Jon, you don’t need to worry about me. I know what I'm doing.” 

“Just tell me one thing... then I will stop worrying. I promise I won’t ask any more questions or comment about you being out late.” 

“I’m listening” 

“Did you leave?” 

Martin hesitated for a moment. It was the moment of truth. He could come clean right now and tell Jon everything. 

No. He couldn’t do that. 

One look at Jon’s bandaged eyes threw that out the window. He was going to protect Jon. That meant protecting him from his terrible decisions as well. 

“I’m not an archival assistant anymore.” 

Jon didn’t look convinced, but he dropped it and instead leaned sideways until he was pressed against Martin’s side. 

“Okay. please be careful.” 

Neither of them spoke after that, they sat silently listening to the clock tick, only the sound of their sipping at their cups of tea to fill the silence. 

* * *

Elias brought in two more archival assistants over the next week, two women who seemed to make it their life’s goal to get Terry a date. The main issue was that it was very clear that Terry had a crush on Elias. All in all, it was an HR suit waiting to happen and a headache was already blossoming behind Martin’s eyes. 

The group reminded him of how things used to be in a way that gripped his heart painfully and squeezed. He could see bits and pieces of the his old friends in the new assistants and it made him ache in a way that bit down into his bones and sucked the marrow from within them. 

Margaret Cameron Ashe hated her name, she insisted on being called Maggie. She was a spirited woman who had moved with her family to England when she was ten. She still retained some of her southwestern American accent and it showed most frequently when she was excited or angry. She was a bundle of sunshine that lit up any room she walked into with her bouncing ginger curls and bright blue eyes. She was dark-skinned and when prompted had said that her mother was white, and her father was a mix of native American and Mexican. Sometimes Martin would catch her speaking Spanish under her breath, she always looked surprised when she was caught. She had more charisma than she had any right to and when she casually bumped her hip against him with a grin all Martin could think about was Tim’s brown eyes and charming smile. He had retreated to his office without his tea. 

The other new addition was a young woman named Sarah Reed who seemed to have taken to maggie like a moth to fire. She was a calm brunette with long hair to the small of her back that she tended to wear half back with an expensive look barrette. She was apparently the daughter of a well-off family who had been invested in by the Magnus institute and when offered a job by Elias her family had pressured her into it. Martin couldn’t understand why she chose to work in the archives when she was offered a position in the business management department, but he felt it was rude to ask so he didn’t. Either way, he felt she was the greatest threat. She reminded him a little too much of Basira, all about facts and resources but with Sasha's ability to get into nearly any database with practiced ease. She was an incredible researcher and had earned her degree in computer science with a minor in business. He had seen her take apart one of the archive computers and put it back together in a matter of minutes. She was as impressive an addition as she was scary. Martin thinks that Gertrude would have like her "no-nonsense" personality.

Terry seemed like the weak link of the group at the moment and Martin realized now who he recognized in the male. He looked at Terry and saw himself. He pondered mildly at how much had happened to turn him from someone like Terry into who he was now and felt that the innocence and joy he heard in the bullpen couldn’t last. He just hoped that the archives wouldn’t claim any more victims from these new faces. 

Work was slow going seeing as the assistants were new to all of this and Martin was still unsure of how to be an Archivist. He wondered idly if this was how Jon had felt post promotion, absolutely unsure of any move he made, and nearly paralyzed with fear of mucking up spectacularly due to his own incompetence. 

Martin rather disliked that feeling. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“Mr. Blackwood, I brought you some tea” 

It was so odd having the shoe on the other foot. Not so long ago he was doing the same thing for Jon. He still couldn't get over the feeling of being an imposter, that this wasn't his office. He was taking Jon's place and didn't deserve it. Although, it not as though he had been given a choice.

“Oh, well, thank you, Terry. And please, call me Martin” 

He internally questions how old Terry was, he looked quite young, perhaps from a babyface, round with a little chub left in the cheeks and big expressive hazel eyes. Terry shifted from one foot to the other and placed the cow mug on the desk. 

“Mr. Bl- Martin, how long have you been here?” 

“Been about nine years now. Why?” 

“Have you been in the archives the whole time?” 

“No. I started off working in the library before I was transferred down to the archives. Until recently I was an Archival assistant like you. What's brought all this on?” 

“Well, I just couldn’t help but notice that everyone but you just suddenly left and I overheard some people in another department say that the last archivist left in an ambulance in critical condition and the one before him was murdered. I’ve been looking into things and have found out the archives is under attack... a lot. And when I went down into artifact storage I heard something singing, calling out to me and I--” 

“I told you not to go into Artifact Storage alone!” 

Terry startled, taking a step back. 

“I w-wasn't alone. Sarah was with me. But she said she didn’t hear anything. J-just me” 

Martin calmed and sighed. 

“Sorry for shouting. Alright, what’s your real question? What are you getting at, Terry?” 

“How safe is this place?” 

“It’s not. There's a reason everyone else left.” 

“then can’t we leave too?” 

“You’re welcome to try it but, no. Once you signed a contract you signed yourself away to the Institute. You belong to the Beholding now. The only way out is by blinding yourself. That’s what happened to the last archivist. That's why everyone could leave.” 

“the Beholding? so we’re trapped here?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why didn’t you leave?” 

“I thought I could save Jon’s replacement from the torment that comes with this job. Turns out I got promoted instead. Trust me, I do not want to be here.” 

“I see.” 

“So what will you do with this information?” 

“for now, nothing. Doesn't seem like there’s anything I can do. I’m not willing to blind myself over working here.” 

“then why ask?” 

“I suppose I just wanted to know” 

“knowledge for knowledge's sake. You'll fit in here just fine. Now then, please take this box of statements and put them in chronological order and file them in the correct spots.” 

“o-oh, right. I can do that” 

“that is why we hired you, though I suppose it’s also because you jumped at the job.” 

Martin let out a humorless chuckle, turning back to his statement. He had been ready to press the button to record when Terry stopped in the door. 

“Martin, with all that, happens in the archives... aren’t you ever scared of being here?” 

Martin paused and took a deep breath before looking up. Terry was more perceptive than he had initially thought. 

“all the time.” 

* * *

“It’s been days Elias. You haven’t tried to mark him with anything. I thought you said you had something in mind” 

“I do. Just be patient, Peter. All good things to those who wait.” 

“Not all of us are immortal, dearest” 

“I’m not immortal and you know it. But point taken” 

“so, when do we make our move” 

“Soon. I just need to call in a favor from a friend of mine” 

Peter situated himself behind Elias’ chair, draping himself over the back like a lazy house cat. He knew Elias hated that. 

“Peter, please. I'm trying to get work done” 

“you’re always working. Maybe I want your attention for a bit.” 

Elias let out a heavy sigh, clearly, he wasn’t getting any more of his paperwork done tonight. He stood and patted the chair, waiting for Peter to sit down before he climbed into his lap, straddling the larger male. 

“Tell me about your plans. What fear marks do you have lined up for him?” 

“I can’t tell you all the details, Peter. Where's the fun in that. But I can tell you that I have plans for the Vast and I see something promising coming for the buried too. Be patient. You'll see everything in due time” 

“You enjoy being in power far too much, dear husband” 

“And you love seeing me in power.” 

Elias ground his hips down against Peter and resigned himself to the knowledge that he would be picking up papers later, but right now he was perfectly willing to have peter slamming him back onto his desk for a little late night office romp. It was good to be in charge~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to see the Archival Assistants I used a picrew to make them. here's the links to view them. 
> 
> Maggie- https://imgur.com/UdnOGe1
> 
> Sarah- https://imgur.com/JFk2Piq
> 
> Terry- https://imgur.com/fYbRbxj


	6. Vast and Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow along with the fic you can find the podfic version here  
> https://youtu.be/ScmIzNjFFoQ

Today was not Martin’s day.  He had woken up late feeling dreadful, spilled his tea on his jumper, gotten into a tiff with Jon first thing in the morning and now the train was delayed. He considered taking the day off and going home but the idea of facing Jon after their disagreement  was not a pleasant one . 

Instead of any of that Martin decided he would get  a  coffee.  He was already late, what  would it change if he  was a little later and besides there was a café nearby that sold incredible blueberry muffins. They were a bit of a splurge on an archival assistant’s budget but the raise h e had gotten as head archivist was nothing to sneeze at.  That said, money didn’t make up for what he was going through. 

Elias had complimented him, saying that he was advancing quickly, an absolute natural. The lonely and the Eye were so closely  connected, and Martin had spent his life watching people fro m the outside, longing to be part of  the world but held back by his responsibilities that he was practically made to be an avatar for either  dread fear god . I t just so happened that the eye chose him first. 

Martin placed his order and sat down, waiting for his name to be called to pick up his items from the counter, while he  sat, he let his mind wander. He was taking statements far more easily now , the exhaustion that had settled in  him when he used to take statements was long gone, instead replaced by a burst of energy. It seemed the statements were starting to serve as meal supplements for him ; it had taken Jon a good while to get to that point, perhaps he was a natural at this .

A  woman had come in  with a live fresh statement within the last week and while it worried  him, he could understand why Jon had wanted to hunt down victims. Her fear had been absolutely delicious, like having a buffet line d with  all your favorite foods set out before you. He had feasted on her terror  and felt horrible afterward but who exactly could he go to about this. The only person who would understand that satisfaction he felt was Jon and he had staged an intervention the moment he found out Jon was feeding. 

He couldn’t allow himself to do the same thing. Luckily, Martin hadn’t felt the desire to hunt yet, he was satisfied with old paper statements and he now fielded any live statements to the assistants ; usually Maggie, she seemed the most persona ble of the group.  Sarah had shown herself to be too cold and analytic al , a sceptic like Jon and while Terry was nice  enough, he was also very shy around people and tended to ask awkward questions without thinking to  sate his own curiosity. Maggie was  enthusiastic and engaged the statement givers rather  than letting them ramble through their st ories , which could be annoying at times when listening through statements later or transcribing them but seemed to put the  client s at ease.  Martin would openly admit he had a good team of assistants. 

His name was called. He stood from his chair and stepped away from his thoughts to get his freshly warmed muffin and white chocolate mocha. When he turned  around, he found his table occupied by a small old man. He was clearly in his eighties or  nineties and looked frail as if someone had stretched pink skin over a skeleton. He wore a floral pattered shirt and socks with sandals, his outfit chaotic colors. Martin had been prepared to find another seat when the old man motioned across the table from him. The café was full of  people this early in the  morning, so Martin relented, seeing as there really was nowhere else to sit. 

He took his spot back by the window and put on an easy smile. 

“Good morning” He chimed, friendly.

“You're Martin, the Archivist. He certainly was not exaggerating” 

Martin felt his blood run cold. He had been around long enough to know that the only people who had called Jon “Archivist” had normally tried to kill or mark him afterwards. This was likely not going to be a pleasant visit. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Don’t be like that. Let's start over. Hello, I’m Simon Fairchild. A pleasure” 

Martin recalled several statements about Mr. Fairchild. He was an avatar of the vast, one of the fears Martin had not yet been marked by. 

“Which one sent you, Peter or Elias?” 

“Right to business then? Are you sure you don’t want to have a sip of your coffee first?”

Martin stared him down. Simon smile d disarmingly before standing up. 

“Hey, let’s go  have some fun before we t alk . There’s a roller coaster at  Thorpe P ark I've been dying to take a ride on. It's only  half an hour by car. I’ll drive. Grab your muffin, c’mon” 

Martin  hesitated, did he have a choice in this?

“you want answers, don’t you?” 

“Actually, I don’t.” 

Simon paused, standing by the table in utter shock. 

“you’re not the least bit curious? Aren't you an Avatar of the eye?” 

“I’m not like my  predecessor . I have no interest in any of this nonsense, you see I'm interested in two things only. Feeding my patron with statements and stopping rituals. I don’t really care about the rest. That said, I'm also intending to stop the ritual that Elias is trying to start so I would appreciate it if you didn’t mark me. It would throw quite the wrench in to his plans ” 

Simon looked utterly stunned for a moment , then befuddles, then amused, before he threw his head back and  laughed so hard that several of the café patrons turned to look. 

“Oh, I like you. I can see why Peter’s so fond of you” 

He sat down with that grin still on his face. 

“Alright. I won’t mark you. I think we could be good friends, Archivist.  So, ask  me what you want to know. You'll owe me a  favor, but I’ll tell you whatever you’d like” 

“No thank you. I’d rather not owe you anything”

“ Oh, you drive a hard bargain. You're such a tease. Here I am trying to help you--”

“Which tells me more than you think. You’re desperate to give me this information so likely whichever sent you wants you to tell me something. Depending on who sent you depends on if I can trust anything  coming  out of your mouth. Peter is lying to me, sure. But he’s not very good at it and  I can pick out  _ his _ bullshit well enough. Elias, on the other hand, is exceedingly good at manipulation and if he wants me to know something then chances are it suits his need and I'm just spiteful enough to refuse” 

Simon gaped at him before letting out a breathless sigh. 

“You really are something, Archivist ~ Elias will have his hands full with you. I look forward to watching him struggle to get anything done. I can tell you who s ent  me, b ut that information will cost you” 

Simon stood up and snagged a stray blueberry from martin’s muffin, popping it into his mouth as he approached. 

“Would you like to  know? ~ ” He chirped, all teeth and wicked tongue. 

Martin hummed a bit. 

“I would, but I don’t think I'll be paying for that information” 

He turned his head, facing Simon, eyes shimmering with a bright blue hue to them. His third eye opened and the air around them filled with static. 

“ _ Who sent you to me?” _

Simon let out a soft groan, eyes slipping closed. 

“That certainly tingles , doesn’t it? Spoil sport. Alright, alright, put it away. Elias asked me to meet with you. I was planning to drop you off the roller coaster and let you fall until I got  bored, but I suppose I’ll have to wait until next time for that. Happy?” 

The static faded and Martin smile d cordially. 

“Thank you, Simon. I appreciate the information” 

“It’s not free. I still want my payment.” 

“And what is your payment?” Martin asked. 

A mouth descended upon his and w as gone just as quickly, leaving martin sitting there processing that he was just  open mouth kissed by a man who was likely one foot in the grave and the other in the void. 

“Good meeting you, Martin. I’ll be seeing you around” 

Then he was gone. Martin chugged down his coffee, not minding how it scalded his mouth, at least it washed the taste of old man tongue away. He felt a  full-bodied shudder .

Martin questioned if  perhaps that  kiss  was traumatizing enough to mark him anyway. 

* * *

Elias was partially amused and partially steamed. It seemed like Simon would not be marking Martin directly and sadly, Mr. Crew was no longer available to  help so he would have to think of another way to mark Martin with the vast. 

He also didn’t get to leave his newest snippet of convoluted information with martin and thus couldn’t drag him into following the next clue either. That ruled out both the vast and the slaughter. To say he was annoyed would be an understatement. It seemed Martin was hellbent on being a thorn in his side. 

“this isn’t working. Perhaps, we need a more hands on approach” 

He watched two figures appear on the screen that showed cameras of the archives. He stood, it seemed it was time to make some new friends. 

* * *

“Excuse me, sir, ma'am, you can’t be down here. The Archives is closed off to the publi—ahh!” 

Terry was cut off when the male grabbed him and pressed a blade to his throat. 

“Where is the archivist?” He growled in a  guttural voice. 

“Tell us and you won’t be hurt” His female companion mused. 

“He didn’t come in today. I don’t know why. Please let me go.” 

“Terry! Put him down!” 

Maggie gripped a mug on the edge of the desk and splash ed hot tea directly into the man’s face. Without a moment to waste she threw the mug right at the female assailant and tackled into the man, slamming him to the ground and causing him to drop terry. 

The male growled and spun them over, pinning her down. 

“stupid, lass. Very stupid” 

A knee came up between his legs and the male huffed out a wheeze, growling in anger and pain. A grin blossomed over Maggie’s face, maybe she would go  down, but she would go down fighting. She slammed her head up, thrilled to hear a loud crack when she hit against the man’s nose. He raised his hand  and backhanded her; he had raised his fist to deliver another blow  when a voice  boomed powerfully through the room.

“Enough!” 

The fighting ceased in  a moment, the anger draining from the room ’s occupants . 

“Margaret, that’s no way to treat our guests” Elias turned to the others “you’ll have to forgive my dear archival assistant s , they’re not housebroken just yet. I’m working on that” 

“he tried to kill Terry!” 

“Terry is perfectly fine, aren’t you?” 

Elias turned to Terry who was gripping at his throat, shaking like a leaf and staring at Maggie who could’ve been killed for saving him. 

“Aren’t you?” 

The compulsion lingered in the air until Terry gave a weak nod and Elias clasped his hands together. 

“Perfect, no harm done. Now then, if you’ll follow me to my  office, I believe we can help each other with our mutual problem. Terry, when you’re quite done having your breakdown, bring up some tea won’t you?” 

Elias led the pair away and the moment the door closed Terry was on Maggie, helping her stand with a rushed panic. 

“you could’ve been killed, what were you thinking?” 

“ I was thinking that you were in danger and someone had to do something. Are you okay?” 

“it’s just a cut... are you--?” 

“just a bruise. You should've seen the other guy” Maggie smiles. 

Terry gives a weak smile back as they lean ed on each other, soaking up the aftermath of their first close call. Terry recalls Martin saying he was always afraid in the Archives and now he thinks he understands. 

Sarah walked into the room holding  a tray with steaming mugs on it and a box of scones. She set them down on the side of a desk and rushed over. 

“What happened?” 

“Some creeps came in and tried to carve me up like a turkey and beat up on Maggie. Elias got here and stopped them. We're supposed to take them tea” 

“I’ll make them the tea. You stay down here and don’t get into any trouble till I come back. That goes for you too, Maggie. No funny business.” 

Sarah slipped from the room to go make three cups of tea. While she was gone Terry pulled out the first aid kit and he and Maggie took turned bandaging each other up . when it was done Terry had gauze wrapped around his throat and Maggie had ointment on her split lip and a  band aid covering the cut Trevor’s ring had made on her bruised cheek. They both laughed at how much of a mess the other had looked before Maggie ruffled Terry’s hair and pulled her chair over, agreeing to share the desk with  him so they could stay close to each other while they worked. Neither was willing to admit how much the situation had shaken them. 

* * *

Elias sat down at his desk, leaving the two guests to take their seats if they want ed them. 

“Where’s the Archivist?”

“I’m certain you mean Jon, Martin certainly wouldn’t have done anything to anger you so much, would he?” 

“Who? I don’t know the  names; I just know we’re looking for the archivist. Where is he?!” 

“The archivist did not come into work today though if I had to  wager, I'd say he’s at home looking after your target. Might I ask why you’re after him?” 

“took something of ours and we want it back” 

“Ah yes, Gerard Keay’s page of the book” 

“Aye. Do you know where it is?” 

“He burned it. You're not getting it back . Although. I'm sure the archivist could answer your questions just as well as Gerard could if you need answers.” 

Sarah entered the room without a knock and did not allow herself to flinch when Trevor growled at her. She brought in the tea and set the cups down before each of them. 

“Enjoy” She hissed, glaring at both Trevor and Julia before she left the room. 

Julia picked up the cup to take a sip then promptly spat it back out. 

“They don’t like us very much. Salt” 

“Focus, girl. Where is the archivist?” 

“I can help you with that but before I do, let’s talk business” 

* * *

Sarah rushed back down into the bullpen and looked at the others. 

“We need to leave” 

“What’s going on?” Terry stood quickly. 

“They’re after the Archivist. I think they’re going to kill  him, and Elias is helping them” 

“We can’t just leave. We need to warn Martin!” 

“Does anyone know his address?” 

“No. But I can find it” Sarah sat down at the computer and began the process of hacking into the archives database. She quickly snagged Martin’s address from his file and moved to leave . One moment the way was  clear, but the next fog rolled in from the door as they blew open and then closed tightly and locked. they  found an imposingly large  grey-haired man standing in the door way, blocking their escape . 

“Pardon me children, but I can’t let you leav e . Y ou see , t he fun hasn’t begun just yet.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on this episode of "Martin's very long bad day/month/year": martin is accosted by an old man. "hell no you're not getting me to no secondary location". duo of hunters terrorize local twink. ginger is just as badass as she looks. evil archives man does evil things. exhausted man loses last bit of hope he didn't know he still had.


	7. Hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on Tumblr @ sukurarose92.tumblr.com  
> Feel free to message me ideas or talk about the fic. I love meeting new people!~<3
> 
> Your comment fuels me, please feed the author XD
> 
> If you want to follow along you can hear the podfic here   
> https://youtu.be/H4qSl3NspYw

Elias came downstairs with his guests and paused at the scene. Peter looked distressed behind his deadpan expression as he wrangled Maggie and Terry to keep them from escaping out the front door. He had one over each shoulder and looked particularly annoyed when Maggie smacked him in the back of the head and called him a rather nasty name. Elias barely held back his laughter. 

“What’s all this then?” 

Peter glared at Elias’s clearly vocal amusement. 

“The children overheard your conversation and intended to run off and warn Martin before your guests could make their introductions. I thought it awfully rude to spoil the surprise and have kept them here.” 

“How thoughtful of you. It’s quite alright though. Let them go. They’ll never reach him” 

Terry flinched at the words, that sounded bad. He cried out as Peter unceremoniously dropped both him and Maggie onto the floor. Beong dropped several feet hurt something fierce. Sarah, who hadn’t been involved in the escape attempt the other two, honestly hotter headed, ones had schemed up ran over to check on them instantly. ‘he can’t stop all of us’ they had said. The man, in question, was nearly seven feet and looked like he bench-pressed boats for a living. Sarah had been very sure he could stop them all if he wanted to and she had been right. 

“Are you hurt?” 

“Just my pride” Maggie grumbled. 

“Just my everything” Terry grimaced, rubbing his backside. He shot a withering glare at Peter “you didn’t have to drop us like that. You wanker” 

Peter only hummed and shrugged. 

“Blame that one. She was wriggling” He motioned to Maggie who stuck her tongue out in retaliation, earning a huff of annoyance from Peter who muttered something about the vast and wishing he could make her fall a lot further. 

Elias hummed and shook his head. This simply would not do. He approached Peter, motioning the other two ahead. 

“Go. And remember, I want him alive, the other one is yours” 

Trevor passed the group, watching Maggie closely for any sign she might try to attack him again, but he found none. Sarah’s hand on Maggie’s arm was keeping her just as steady as that unnerving blue gaze she had on Trevor. He knew a threat when he saw one. He would need to be wary of the brunette. If Maggie was hot rage, she was cold. He knew how much more deadly calculated anger could be. That was the sort that crept up on you in the night and got you while you were most vulnerable. He wasn’t afraid, of course not, but you didn’t get as far as he had without being cautious. 

Julia didn’t flinch, she walked calmly to the exit, ignoring the group despite how the cut on her forehead bloomed with a low throbbing pain. She blamed herself for that injury, she had felt assured that no one would pull anything with a hostage, and she had been clocked by a mug for her foolishness. The girl was a good shot, she would give her that. 

The two left, heading toward the car they had hijacked so they could move faster. The assistants could do nothing but watch as they sped away, Peter and Elias blocking the only way out. 

“You want to leave, don’t you, children?” 

“We’re not children” 

“so you say. But you can’t be reasoned with like adults either” 

“what are they?” 

“how rude, their names are Trevor and Julia. They are monster hunters. Does that answer your question?” 

Terry looked contemplative for a moment before humming. 

“They’re of the Hunt then. You're trying to mark Martin, aren’t you?” 

“so, you know that much already, how disappointing. I would've thought he would be better at secrets than that” 

Elias’ smile slipped into an annoyed frown before melting back into his usual smug expression. 

“Yes, that is part of the plan but not all of it” 

“so, what’s the rest?” Maggie hissed, pulling herself to her feet. 

“And if I refuse to tell you? You'll do what? Beat it out of me?” 

“I just might” She responded, cracking her knuckles. “smug prick, someone needs to punch you right in your lying gob” 

Elias hummed softly. 

“I am many things, dear girl, but a liar I am not. I have no reason to lie when the truth is so much more fun. You can try to go after them but I wouldn’t if I were you. The fog out there is really quite thick and it’s so easy to lose your way. I would hate to have to replace your positions so soon.” 

With that threat delivered he turned to leave but paused at the door. 

“Ah yes, before I go back to my office I would like to ask--” He turned around and faced the group, strutting over with sure steps. He stopped, bowing down to be at Maggie’s level. “How is your mother doing?” 

Maggie flinched away from him and before she could move to strike him he pulled away. 

“Now now, no need for that. It's just a friendly question. Although. I would check where you last saw her. I do believe she’s not there anymore” 

Maggie felt her lungs collapsing, tears welling up in her eyes as she struggled to breathe. Peter left with Elias, leaving the door unblocked save for the thick rolling fog outside that seemed to be filling the corridor they would need to go through to get up to the main level of the institute. 

“Maggie, you need to breathe. It's okay, we’re here” 

“What’s wrong with her” 

“She’s having a panic attack. She'll be alright. She just needs to breathe and calm down” 

Sarah took Maggie’s hand and walked her through the steps of coming down from the terrified high until Maggie could breathe again. When the other looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes she didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around her. 

“It’s alright. You're safe here. We've got you” 

Terry gently rubbed at her back as she quietly cried it out. It seemed like today was going to get worse before it got better. 

“Should we chance it?” 

“the fog?” Maggie choked out 

“No. I’ve got another way out of here” 

Sarah held up a key with a sly grin 

“That’s--” 

“a copy of the archivist’s key to the tunnels. I also have a copy of his map saved. I know how to navigate down there but you’ll both need to stay close, one wrong turn and you’re hopelessly lost, and if I'm not mistaken there are some things down there that want to kill us. I've got one torch so we’ll need to form a line.” 

“Fine. Let's just go before Elias comes back. I can’t believe you had a thing for /that/. Slimy smug prick” 

“keyword, Maggie, I **had** a crush on him. Trust me, that is **long gone”**

The group stood and headed for the locked door that looked like a broom closet, after Sarah opened it, they descended the stairs into the tunnels, closing and locking the door behind them. They could only hope they would get there in time. 

* * *

Martin decided after meeting Simon Fairchild that today seemed like a good day to play hooky at work and instead pick up some groceries. He slipped through the isles thinking about the situation. This wasn’t the first time that he had come face to face with an avatar, but he could say it was still pretty creepy when they focused on him directly. At least this incident wasn’t as bad as being trapped in his flat for a fortnight by Prentiss. That had been a living nightmare. 

He took his time perusing the isles to make his selections, checking his phone for the list. It looked like Jon wanted more curry this week. He had to admit to himself that he was rather enjoying this situation. Guilt stung at him for taking joy in something as horrible as Jon having blinded himself but that spark of happiness that he wasn’t alone anymore was too bright to dim with shame. He was finally taking care of someone again, he was needed, and more than that Jon seemed to genuinely be enjoying his company. 

Everything was perfect. 

That was the problem, wasn’t it? Martin had never been good at letting himself have nice things. He’d never had anything nice before, not like this. This was new and fulfilling and he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He couldn’t deal with happiness, maybe that’s why he started the fight this morning. He needed something to fix the overwhelming joy that had settled in his stomach, something he knew well and understood. Jon being cold to him was one of those things. 

He was hesitant to go home. He was hesitant to face Jon and makeup with him, he was hesitant to accept nice things. They weren’t for him. He didn’t deserve them. His eyes trailed to a couple teasing each other and laughing as they shopped together and for a moment, he imagined Jon at his side, laughing and smiling like that. 

“Don’t covet what isn’t yours” 

His mother would say that, sitting in bed, unable to stand while she read her bible. “do not lie, do not steal, do not covet” So many lessons she had taught him, rules to follow in his life and he had broken all of them. He had lied to Jon about the Institute, he had stolen Jon’s job right out from underneath him, and now he dared to covet the idea of a happy life with Jon. 

He was sickened with himself. He didn’t deserve Jon at all, he knew it. Jon was so caring and good and self-sacrificing and stubborn and so so painfully beautiful and Martin was none of those things. Martin was plain, quiet, boring, a doormat, he would let people use him and throw him away like dirt. He was nothing. He didn’t deserve to even look after Jon and yet somehow here he was doing just that. 

He felt a wave of happiness at the memory of Jon curled to his side on the couch watching Hamilton, Jon sitting at the table while Martin cooked breakfast, sipping tea and talking to him. Jon sitting up in the middle of the night rambling about emulsifiers and fractals because he couldn’t sleep, Jon, Jon, Jon. He loved him so much it ached, and he knew that it didn’t matter how much of himself he gave her would never have him. He was alright with that, so long as he could love Jon, could worship him from afar he would be satisfied with that. Love wasn’t something Martin would ever have, and he accepted that years ago. He wasn’t keen for another failed attempt. 

He paid for the groceries and hefted the backs up on his arms before he headed down the way toward home. It was only a five minute walk to his building from the small convenience store but it was pretty cold out today and overcast, Martin worried the sky might split open any minute and a flood would wash him away. 

He managed to get under the awning of his building before the rain came down, thick sheets that blanketed the world in a dull grey and the roaring sound. Lightning cracked across the sky and a roar of thunder so loud it shook the ground rang in his ears. He quickly pressed in his passcode and headed inside, going up to his flat as quickly as he could. He worried Jon would be scared there alone and he wanted to comfort him if he was. He craved being useful to the man. The power clicked out while he was heading up the stairwell, there was enough light from the windows for him to make it up the stairs the rest of the way. 

He managed to shift both bags to one sore arm as he fished out his keys to unlock the door. Once it opened he kicked it with his foot and dragged in the bags. 

“Jon, I’m home. I bought the ingredients for curry tonight but I’ll need your help with the spice blend. Do you mind?” 

There was no answer. 

“Jon? Are you sleeping?” 

The silence was his replay. Thunder burst outside and lightning brightened the room showing off two sets of eyes watching him from Jon’s room. 

“Make a sound and I’ll cut him open.” 

Martin swallowed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying getting to play in the sandbox with my OCs. Fun fact, Maggie is an OC from an Overwatch RP and Sarah is from and Avengers RP. I'm really enjoying getting to tailor them into this fic. it's a lot of fun. let me know what you think of my Archival Assistants. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter!~


	8. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments fuel me, please feed the author~<3
> 
> follow along with the podfic version here if you like having a story read aloud to you. https://youtu.be/vcPp9HBYHHc

The flat was silent save for the rushing staticky sound of rain outside and the occasional rumble of thunder. Martin felt cold sweat drip down his brow, there were two strangers in his apartment and one of them had Jon and was threatening him with a knife. This was very bad. He had to do something to get them away from Jon, but he couldn’t very well ask them to take him instead, he was commanded to silence. Martin put the groceries down and lifted his hands. 

“you can talk but you’d best do it real slow, I know what that voice of yours can do” 

“I’m not sure exactly what you mean” 

“Don’t fucking lie to me!” 

Jon whimpered when the blade dug into his cheek. 

“OKAY! Okay, s-stop. Please" 

Trevor loosened his grip slightly. 

“Please, let him go. He's an unarmed blind man, he can’t hurt you. Take me instead if you need a hostage, I won’t fight back. Just please, don’t hurt him” 

Martin pleaded with them, eyes wide and horrified at the idea of Jon getting hurt. Trevor laughed. 

“That’s not how this works. He took something of ours and we want it back, too bad that friend of yours already told us you burned it.” 

“Gerry’s not a thing, he was a person who was suffering being bound to that book. What I did was a mercy he well deserved” 

“No.” Trevor gripped at Jon’s throat tightly “what you did was stab us in the back when we helped you and you’re going to pay for that but not before we get what we came for.” 

“Stop it, he can’t fight back” 

“You think that makes me feel bad for him? He’s a monster” 

“No, he's not. When he blinded himself, he lost all his abilities? He's just a normal person now. He can’t do anything to you. Now, let him go, please” 

Trevor huffed and pulled Jon closer against him, hot breath washing over his cheek. 

“Julia, get the map” 

Julia stood up and took a map from her bag. She grabbed the front of Martin’s shirt and dragged him to the kitchen table, sitting him down forcefully. A moment later Jon was led from the bedroom by Trevor. There was a brief halt when Jon nearly fell over the side of the couch after bumping into it. 

“Watch where you’re fucking going” 

Trevor growled to which Jon looked over his shoulder and waved a hand in front of his bandaged eyes with a glower. Trevor had the decency to look sheepish. He led Jon the rest of the way to the table and set him down opposite Martin in the chair, he kept his hand on his shoulder to make sure both knew he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“What do you want?” Martin whimpered; eyes locked on the knife too close to Jon for comfort. 

“You’re going to look at that map and tell me where every single monster you can find is” 

“I... I can’t do that. That's not how my abilities work. I can’t just _know_ something like that. It's too broad. I need more specifics. Like... what kind of monsters? What areas do you want?” 

“Start with vampires in London. How many are there?” 

Martin closed his eyes, thinking hard, letting the knowledge flow into him. 

“Uhm. Seven, I believe” 

“Point them out on the map” 

“I can’t find a moving target. I could point them out if I saw them, but I don’t just... _know_ where they are or even who they are” 

“Not good enough” Trevor growls, pressing the blade into Jon’s side, causing the male to whimper. 

“Stop it!” 

Julia pressed her own blade in warning to Martin’s neck. 

“watch that voice of yours, no games. Look harder if you want him alive” 

“threatening him won’t help. I physically cannot do what you’re asking! Please, let him go. I'm doing my best” 

“stop with the lies, archivist. I know what you’re capable of, that man told us. Give us what we want or--” 

Trevor digs his blade into Jon’s side, dragging it down. Jon whines loudly, biting his lip as blood flows and stains his shirt. 

The door is suddenly kicked open and three figures stand there, one aiming a small mini pistol directly at Trevor. 

“Put the knife down now. I’ve got two bullets in this chamber and years of training with a gun. I won’t miss”   


Trevor stared at those icy blue eyes and growled. 

“I’ll gut him before you can blast me, girl. Put the gun away if you want either of them alive” 

“put the knife down or I'll end your partner first” 

Sarah doesn’t growl, she speaks calmly as if discussing the weather rather than murder. 

Martin’s eyes are still locked on the blood blooming from Jon’s cut. His breathing is slow and deep but shaky. He can’t take anymore. He won’t allow it. No one is dying in his home and no one is hurting Jon again. 

“ **_Stop”_ **

Trevor feels his grip remove itself from Jon. His face jerks toward Martin, watching as Julia and the others pause as well. When Martin lifts his head, his eyes are blue and nearly glowing, his hair flows softly as if there’s a breeze flowing through it and there is a sound of rising static in the room. 

Martin pushes Julia away and stands up, staring at both her and Trevor 

“ **_You will never touch Jon again, understand? Now,_ ** **_Get out of my house and Never. Come. Back.”_ **

Trevor didn’t feel his feet moving but he could see himself getting further away. He wasn’t aware of himself until he was in the car driving off with Julia in the passenger seat. He vowed he would kill that monster of a man but right now he was just glad they got away unscathed. That didn’t mean he wasn’t already planning revenge. Sure, they couldn’t go back to his house but that didn’t mean they couldn’t catch him elsewhere. 

Martin sunk down into his kitchen chair the moment they were gone, breathing hard as the static that had filled the air vanished. 

“That was absolutely wicked” 

“Martin, that was so badass!” 

Maggie and Terry rushed to his side as Sarah locked the safety and put her gun back in the ankle holster hidden by her trousers. She approached slowly, looking over to Jon. 

“He’s still bleeding” 

That brought Martin back to reality. He quickly got up and rushed over. 

“Oh god, Jon, are you alright? They're gone now. I-I made them leave. You're safe” 

“How?” 

Jon slapped his hand away. 

“How exactly did you make them leave, _archivist?”_

Martin flinched. The cat was out of the bag, it seemed, and Jon was clearly very unhappy. 

“Jon, I... let’s talk about this later, when the others aren’t here and... you’re not bleeding everywhere. Please.” 

Jon refused to look at him, actively turning his face away. 

“Don’t touch me.” He hissed. 

Sarah approached. 

“I’ll bandage him up, you check on the others, they were worried about you.” 

  
Martin let out a sigh and nodded, getting up from where he had knelt at Jon’s side. The power came back on and the lights flickered overhead, outside the rain began to let up. Martin fetched towels for the three and the first aid kit for Sarah so she could bandage the small cut on Jon’s cheek and the larger one on his side. To her credit, she didn’t flinch at the multitude of scars Jon had on his body. 

Martin spoke softly to Maggie and Terry, thanking them for their help and coming to meet him but also chastising them on their recklessness. He mother henned them over their miscellaneous injuries, checking their bandages to ensure they would be alright. Maggie seemed uncomfortable being looked after while Terry ate up the attention like a man starving. Martin just _knew_ neither of them were getting the care they deserved at home. 

He pushed away the knowledge quickly as it had come, not wanting to intrude on their lives. He didn’t want the images of lonely rooms, fresh dug dirt, guns, ace bandages, shouting matches, fearful screams, and impromptu haircuts but they came anyway. He shook them away, already knowing far too much of the pair. 

Martin turned his attention back to Jon. He needed to speak to him but what could he say to make this right, Jon had trusted him, had confided in him and Martin had lied to him. He had kept Jon in the dark about everything. Guilt gnawed away at his stomach. Once Jon was bandaged up he thanked the group and set up a kettle with tea for them all. Jon and Terry took up the couch while Maggie and Sarah sat at the table. 

“So how did you get a gun?” 

“My family is stupid rich; I’ve been kidnapped more times than I'd like to admit so I started taking self-defense classes as eight. I took up shooting lessons on my own to have more control over my life. My parents support it well enough. Nowadays if anything happens, I can look after myself. I always keep a knife and small pistol on me now.” 

“That is so badass. I think watching you go lone ranger on those creeps was the hottest thing I've ever seen~” 

Martin held back a chuckle, it seemed there would be some office romance going soon if the girls weren’t careful. His eyes kept darting back to Jon, wishing he knew what to say to make this right. 

“Martin? You gonna get that?” 

Martin was drawn back to the world by the sound of the kettle screaming. He took it off the eye and poured water into five mugs, distributing them out and setting the cream, sugar, and honey on the table. He made Jon his cup and brought it to him. 

“Jon... your tea?” 

“leave it on the table.” 

It seemed he was still quite angry if he wouldn’t even let Martin place the cup in his hands. He let out a soft sigh and set down the mug before retreating. This was a disaster. 

* * *

Maggie, Terry, and Sarah didn’t overstay their welcomes. After a cup of tea and a little more checking to ensure that Martin and Jon were safe, they left to go home, leaving Martin and Jon alone. Martin didn’t know what to do. He sat down on the couch beside Jon and flinched when the man got up to walk away. 

“Jon please, talk to me. Just let me explain” 

“explain what, martin? How you lied to my face? How you kept your life secret from me? How I've been living with someone I've been spilling my guts to while he led me on? What else have you been lying about, hmm? What other secrets are you keeping from me? Do I even know you?!” 

Martin flinched, looking down at the floor. 

“I'm sorry. I just didn’t know how to tell you” 

“so, you thought you wouldn’t. I had to find out about this with a blade to my throat rather than hearing it from you” 

“I never intended for this to happen, Jon. You know that. I would never hurt you” 

“YOU THINK THIS DOESN’T HURT?!” 

Martin jerked back as Jon slung his arm away from him. 

“Leave me alone, Martin. I don’t want to be around you right now” 

He watched Jon leave, shutting the door to his room loudly and clicking the lock closed. He sunk down into the couch, sulking for what felt like hours. It was nearly ten pm before Martin finished making dinner, He made curry in hopes Jon would come out and eat something, but he didn’t emerge. When martin knocked on his bedroom door, he was greeted with silence. 

“Jon. You haven’t eaten all day. Please. I know you’re angry with me but don’t starve yourself. I’m going to leave the tray right outside the door. I don’t mind if you eat in the bedroom... please, just eat” 

Martin sighed heavily and put away the leftovers. He finally gave up on waiting and emptied the mug left on the table from earlier and went to bed early. 

Morning came and Martin got up to get ready for work. As he stepped into the kitchen, he felt any hope he had left in him that today would be better die. Jon’s plate was left untouched in front of his door. He hadn’t eaten anything. 

Martin emptied the tray and made breakfast. It was a simple slice of toast with a sunny side up egg, but he hoped that it would be enough to get Jon to eat this time. He knocked and let Jon know breakfast was waiting for him on the table and went to work. Something had been weighing on his mind all night. 

Trevor and Julia had mentioned a friend telling them about his abilities and there was only one person who knew enough about what he was and had reason to tell. He was going to pay Elias a visit. 

* * *

Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it in his bones. Whatever Elias was planning must be panning out because Peter just knew something great would happen any time now. He was giddy with anticipation. He slipped into Elias’s office and kissed him good morning deep and slow, stealing the man’s breath. 

“Good morning, dearest husband of mine~” He chimed with a smile. 

“Someone is in a good mood today” Elias hummed, returning the kiss one of his own, never one to be outdone on anything. 

“I woke up with the feeling like something interesting would happen today” He purred. 

Elias managed to chuckle “Is that so?” before the door slammed open. 

“Ah, Archivist, good morning I certainly hope you weren’t too surprised by your visit--” 

Elias was cut off by a fist directly in his face. Martin punched him hard enough to send his seat backward. Elias’s legs flew up and he rolled onto the floor, clutching at his face. He spit blood onto the floor and looked up with a sulking frown 

“was that really necessary? A strongly worded letter wouldn’t suffice?” 

“no, it would not.” Martin hissed. “they hurt Jon because of you. He won’t look at me now. He's locked in his room and won’t come out and it’s _your fault!”_

_“_ I think we both know that’s a lie” Elias hummed, picking himself up and dusting off his suit. He plucked a tissue from the box on his desk and dabbed at the blood coming from his mouth. 

“what the hell are you talking about?” 

“He’s not upset because of Trevor or Julia; He’s upset because you lied to him and you know it. I would appreciate you not taking your incompetence out on me for future reference. Fix your relationship issues on your own” 

Martin growled and turned around, storming from the office with a huff. As he slammed the door a picture fell from the wall. 

“I knew something interesting would happen today~” 

“Peter, I want a divorce.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Elias getting desked in the face was super satisfying. I very much enjoyed that bit~


	9. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on discord at Sukurarose92#9543 or Tumblr at sukurarose92.tumblr.com
> 
> here's the podfic version for this chapter if you want to follow along.   
> https://youtu.be/OyEyVrRhLjQ

Martin didn’t know what to do. It had been days and Jon wouldn’t speak to him. He stayed secluded in his room, only eating meals when Martin was away at work and skipping dinner unless he was certain Martin was asleep. Martin had tried talking through the door but either Jon was sleeping or he was ignoring him. 

Nothing was working. He had tried inviting him to watch more musicals, he had even considered unlocking the door and confronting Jon, but he knew that would only make matters worse. He ached with the desire to see him even if it was only for Jon to yell at him more about how badly he’d messed up. He would accept any attention from him, good or bad if it meant he could be close to him just for a little while. 

Martin sighed and collected the statements on his desk. It was time to go home and face Jon again. He hoped the other would talk to him today. As he stood, he felt his skin crawling, and memories of black-tipped silver worms flashed through his mind. He quickly reached down and pushed up his pant leg, ready to face whatever was there. To his curiosity and horror, there was a long crack going up his leg, peeking out from beneath his sock. There were flecks of skin missing from the crack and left in the wake was a black void so deep it burned his eyes to look at it too long. 

That was different. 

Martin was pretty sure he hadn’t been cracking before so when did that happen and how had he not noticed it until now? God, he wanted to talk to Jon now more than ever, maybe he would know what was going on. He didn’t recall anything like this happening to Jon but perhaps he could describe it and—no, who’s he kidding. Jon wasn’t going to talk to him. He likely didn’t know anyways. 

But Martin knew someone who would know. 

* * *

Elias had gotten used to the dull throb in his healing cheek, but he still flinched slightly when Martin entered his office without knocking. 

“You’re not here to attack me again, are you?” 

He asked with clear hesitation. He was not a huge fan of pain. While some in the bedroom could be fun, Martin had proven to not be very well versed in the pleasurable kind of pain that Elias found himself accustomed to. 

“Not this time. Maybe later” 

Martin would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy Elias’ uncomfortable squirm at the words. 

“very well, then what do you want now?” 

Martin started to toe-off his shoes and then remove his socks. About the time he began unbuttoning his pants Elias shifted in discomfort and interest. 

“Peter is not here and I'm not of the mindset to show you your precious archivist right now so whatever your plan is--” 

“I'm not here for sex, Elias” Martin grumbled in annoyance as he dropped his slacks and kicked them aside. 

“I’m here for this” 

He pointed at the long crack that started at his foot and curved its way up his leg all the way to his thigh. 

“ah, you’re shedding.” 

“is that what you call this? Why exactly am I ‘shedding’?” 

“You’re shedding your skin, preparing to, for a lack of a better word, emerge from your chrysalis” 

“like a butterfly?” 

“an all-knowing butterfly” 

“so, I’m … okay, but what does that mean for my... skin? Me? My body?” 

“Martin, aren’t you a bit old to be getting the ‘my body and me’ talk? And I hardly think you’d want to get that from me. You seemed plenty in tune with your body the other day in my offi--” 

“yes, yes alright. I get it. I'm serious, Elias. What is happening to me?” 

Elias sighed in frustration and sat down at his desk, his jaw ached from speaking so much and a headache was forming behind his eyes. 

“I’d imagine it’s because you’re coming into your abilities. You’re becoming a true avatar of the beholding. I didn’t think that was a possibility for the archivist but you’re no normal archivist either. Or perhaps it’s just that your true form is trying to come out. I couldn’t say for certain. I can see all. That does not mean I know all. Now if you’re done please leave. I've got plenty to do before I can go home for the night and my dearest Tulip is waiting for me” 

“true form? Tulip?” 

“my dog. If you’ll excuse me” 

Elias stood and approached the door, opening it and motioning pointedly for Martin to leave. 

“you named your dog Tulip?” 

“she named herself tulip. Goodbye martin” 

“what do you mean she named herself?” 

“NOW, Martin!” 

Elias shut the door behind him with a groan before rubbing his eyes. Today seemed as good a day as any to go home early. 

* * *

Martin grabbed his trousers and shoes and socks and quickly clothed himself in the hall, clearly, Elias was not in a generous enough mood to have let him leave with his dignity. He huffed and, once fully clothed, left the building. 

Home was about as welcoming as he expected. He heard the door to Jon’s room close only moments before he could get the front door open, Jon must’ve heard the keys jingling. 

Damn. 

He’d missed him again. 

He sighed and set down his bag and went directly for Jon’s door. 

“Jon, please. This can’t go on. Talk to me, just let me explain myself. I’m sorry for not telling you the truth, I really am. Please just give me a chance” 

He pleaded to an empty room. It appears it hadn’t been Jon’s door that closed but the bathroom door. He heard a flush, then the sink running, and finally, Jon emerged with damp hands. 

“Martin, you’re back. Good. It's time we talk” 

Martin slotted himself onto the couch, waiting for Jon to take up the spot next to him but instead, he sat at the kitchen table. 

“Jon, thank you so much for listening to me. I can’t tell you how much it means that you’re finally ready to hear me out” 

Jon put up a hand. 

“About that. I’ve contacted daisy. She’s... alright with me staying with her--.” 

Martin felt his world grow cold. No. No this couldn’t be happening. Jon was leaving. 

“No please. Jon don’t. I’ll make it up to you, I swear.” 

“there’s really no need. I simply think it’s better for both of us if we have some space to deal with the situation” 

Martin felt the chill run through his body, his eyes ached with the pinprick of unfallen tears and his chest was so tight he felt it might burst. Why had he thought this would be a good talk? He ruined things; he had ruined everything like he always did. 

Jon was leaving him. Just like his mother. His mother had left him. Jon was leaving. He was leaving and it was all Martin’s fault. He failed. Failed. Failed. It was his fault. 

He was going to be alone again, alone in this big flat with no one to keep him company, he would go to work alone, come home alone, sit and eat frozen dinners alone, go to sleep alone, alone, alone, alone. No, please. No again. 

He felt blessedly cool hands on his cheeks and a soft voice whispering to him. It took him longer than he would like to admit to make out what the words were saying. 

“Breathe Martin. Breathe for me” 

Oh right, he needed air, didn’t he? But it was so hard to breathe right now. Oh, but that kind voice was so sweet and soothing, he didn’t want to disappoint them. He took one shaky breath and then another. He could feel the world coming back into clarity. There were tears streaming from his eyes, his chest hurt from the heaving breaths and weight settled on it and Jon was there, kneeling on the floor between his knees, whispering to him to pull him back. 

Martin knew how selfish it was, having a panic attack over Jon’s decision. He should have waited until he was alone to break down like but once the dam was open everything from recently flooded him. He felt the fear of finding Jon bleeding out in his office, learning he was his replacement, the situation with Trevor and Julia, and Jon’s decision to leave him behind all melding together into one amalgamation of horrid feelings that left his throat burning with the need to sob and scream. He clung to Jon tightly, sobbing brokenly. He didn’t want to let go. If he let him go, he would vanish. Jon would leave him behind and he would never see him again. 

“Please don’t” 

He whimpered. His mind screamed at him to stop. That his request was too selfish, but his heart needed it. He needed Jon with him, and he had to let him know that. 

“Please, Jon. Don’t leave me alone. Please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I won’t mess up again, I swear. No more mistakes. Just don’t go.” 

Jon felt guilt settle low in his gut. Martin had been kind enough to give him a place to go after saving his life. He knew what came with being Archivist and sure he was angry at being lied to, but he never expected this kind of pained reaction at wanting a break away from Martin for a couple of days to work through his feelings without having to hide in his room. That was it wasn’t it, he never got to say it was only for a couple of days. Martin was under the impression that Jon was leaving for good. 

It certainly didn’t warrant this kind of negative reaction, but he could see where the issue might be. He worried though; Martin seemed more than a little shaken by this. Then Jon remembered. Martin’s mother had put herself in a nursing home in Devon of all places, so far from London, it took hours to see her, making damn sure Martin could only visit occasionally. Suddenly it made sense. Martin had been abandoned before; he saw this as the same sort of situation. 

“shh. Alright. I'll stay. I won’t leave. I promise” 

He knew he needed space, but Martin had been so good to him, he couldn’t hurt him like this by leaving, even for a couple of days. 

Martin took a few minutes to calm himself before shaking his head. 

“No. No I. I'm sorry. You don’t need to worry about me. I'll be... I'll live.” 

He was going to say he would be okay but that would be another lie and he wouldn’t do that to Jon, not again. 

“but please, before you go let me explain” 

“is it really so important to you what I think?” 

“yes. The most important thing in the world, actually” 

Jon felt heat rise to cheeks, might as well confess his love for him right then and there with how sappy and romantic that phrase had been. He looked away and settled himself into the couch beside Martin. 

“go ahead, I'm listening” 

“I never left the Institute and I didn’t have plans to, I told you as much when you told me about being able to go in the first place. I think maybe that’s why it skipped me over. Basira and Daisy said they could _feel it_ when the eye was no longer connected to them, but I never had that. I still felt the ceaseless watcher’s gaze on me, in fact it felt more focused with no one else left to watch. I knew when you were in the hospital that I didn’t make it out. How could I tell you, lying in that bed, having said it was worth it, that your sacrifice did nothing for me. It was too cruel. I planned on sticking around to make sure Elias couldn’t dig his hooks into the next unfortunate soul who took up your mantle. I never expected to be the poor sop who got stuck with your title. 

I didn’t plan any of this, but I could see the way you're worried about me and I didn’t want to make it worse. When you asked me if I was still at the Institute, I was still coming to terms with it myself and it felt like admitting to what was happening would make it more real. God, I wanted to tell you; I wanted your advice on things. I wanted to know how you fought the hunger for _real_ _live statements_. How you managed to juggle working in the archives and being the boss, god it’s hard. I don’t know how you managed. I wanted to ask you about the avatars of the fears and--” He lets out a heavy sigh and sunk down further “but you had been through enough. I wanted to give you time to adjust to how things were now before I burdened you with my trials. 

But then Trevor and Julia showed up and things got out of hand. I didn’t get the chance to tell you the truth before it was put out in the open by them and I am so sorry that’s how you found out. I never wanted to lie to you I just... I didn’t want to burden you and I've never been good at letting people in. I wanted to but, god Jon I've never had someone I could rely on. I don’t know how. It's no excuse but I needed you to understand that this wasn’t you. It was me. This is my fault and I’m so sorry I hurt you”. 

Martin rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand, his throat sore from his monologue. He had done it; he had spilled his guts to Jon about everything. He had told him how scared and alone he had felt and all he could do now was hope Jon could understand. 

Jon let out a sigh, it certainly was a lot to take in, but Martin was so earnest and open about his feelings and Jon could understand his side of the situation. He understood why Martin hadn’t told him and even through his own anger at the situation he couldn’t feel angry toward Martin any longer. It wasn’t as if Jon had never hidden his own incredibly stupid and self-sacrificing decisions from other people because he knew they would A. stop him, and B. get mad at him if they knew. He had no room to judge. Besides, Martin was right, Jon had asked him to run away with him and Martin had refused, he knew going in that Martin wasn’t leaving. It was his own fault for thinking his own drastic actions would change that. Jon had made his decisions it was only fair that Martin got to make one as well, even if Jon thought it was the wrong decision. 

“so then, those three over here before are you new archival assistants?” 

Martin let out a small smile. 

“I’ve pretty much adopted them, the oldest is twenty-three, Jon. I remember being twenty-three, that is a whole baby right there. They need protection and I've had to make sure they eat a proper lunch before because five doughnuts do _not_ _make_ _a healthy meal!_ It’s horrid!” 

Jon let out a laugh, the first in days, and shook his head. He knew of Martin’s habit of Mother-Henning others and he could imagine Martin chasing down three barely adults trying to get them to eat their vegetables and brush their teeth all while they run from their matronly boss. That image was certainly amusing, the image his mind conjured of Martin swaddling a baby with an apron on as he softly whispered Jon’s name was something he would need to come to terms with later on, alone. 

Jon sighed softly and leaned over, resting himself against Martin’s side. He flustered but didn’t pull away when Martin wrapped one arm around him and dragged him closer. They were practically snuggling now, and Jon found he didn’t mind it, his poor circulation always left him so cold and Martin was blessedly warm and soft. And if Jon thought he would make a nice comfy pillow he certainly didn’t say it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fuel me, please feed the author


	10. In The Interim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> message me on Tumblr @ sukurarose.tumblr.com on discord at Sukurarose92#9543 or on skype as alleymills3100. I would love to hear from you guys
> 
> Here's the link for the podfic if you want to follow along~   
> https://youtu.be/cfveN57Zsl0

Terry came through the door, shrugging off his jacket and bag and dropping them by the door as he passed. He stretched and grinned. 

“Porkchop. I'm home~” 

Instantly a mewl could be heard from the across the room on the couch and a calico cat jumped up so quickly he slipped on the duvet covering it on his way to weave between Terry’s legs. 

“Hungry, I'll bet. You glutton~” 

Terry grinned and barely managed not to trip over the feline running around and crawling across his feet. Her tiny mews filled the air. She was still so young, just barely weaned from her mother. He had hoped a kitten would make the efficiency apartment feel more like home. 

Terry poured a scoop of dry kitten chow into her bowl while his mind wondered. How were his parents doing, should he call them to let them know he was okay? No. No, if they wanted him to be okay, he wouldn’t be living in this dump in the first place. He let out a sigh and headed for the freezer, pulling out his own dinner. He popped it into the cheap microwave he had gotten at a charity shop down the road. It worked spotty at best and it took nearly ten minutes of finagling to manage to heat his food. 

Tea was easier. He had been blessed enough to have spotted someone tossing out an old single burner and had asked for it. It still worked great and was the saving grace in his apartment when nothing else would work. While the kettle heated up, he slipped into his bedroom and set out his Pajamas for the night to change. He could feel a heavy sigh of relief slip out when his binder was finally off. He was a little sore from keeping it on all day, maybe he needed a bigger size. He couldn’t afford one. 

After a quick change and washing out the gel from his hair it was T-time. He found the joke amusing, a cup of tea, and his shot. He settled into the couch with his dinner and cuppa, the shot in its packaging on the table. He dealt with the business end of the situation first before partaking in his meal. If nothing else his evening was relaxing. He didn’t have a television in his apartment, but he did have a clunky old laptop that still managed to connect to Netflix. 

He hoped he would be able to afford a bed soon, the couch wasn’t extremely comfortable. He snuggled up under the duvet and turned on his show, watching until he passed out on the couch, Porkchop curled up on his chest, snoring right along with him. 

The mess could wait until tomorrow. 

* * *

The spade hit into the ground with a shifting sound of dirt before it was tossed overhead. It was bitter work, but it needed to be done. She had to find it. He couldn’t be right. The sound of dirt and the dull thunk of the shovel digging in were the only sounds in the night, it seemed that even the owls and crickets were watching silent, on the edge of their seat, waiting to see the results of her labor. 

Finally, after hours of digging, she felt her spade hitting something. She thanked every deity she could think of as she unveiled the wooden box that had been buried under far too much dirt. She quickly pried the lid aside and stopped in her tracks. 

The box was empty. 

He hadn’t been lying. 

Her mother’s body was gone. 

Maggie sunk down into the shallow grave breathing hard, panic settling bone deep inside of her. This couldn’t be happening. How had he gotten to her? The ground hadn’t been disturbed since she buried her here. There were grass and flowers growing over the unmarked grave. How could he have gotten her out without her knowing about it? 

She felt her world falling apart to little more than an empty casket and too much dirt. She was gone. There was no way she had survived; she had bled out right in front of Maggie’s eyes. Too many wounds, too much blood. It wasn’t possible she had survived and even if she had she would never have been able to dig herself out. So how? _How?_ **_How?_ ** **_HOW?_ ** How did she get out? 

Maggie felt the first fearful sob choke its way past her lips, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands, holding back anymore. She couldn’t afford to give herself away. She dragged herself from the grave and began to shovel dirt back inside. Her mother was out, and she knew who to go to for answers. He would tell her what he knew or there would be another body in that casket. Either way, she would get answers. Maggie had killed before and she wasn’t afraid to do it again. 

* * *

“Sarah dear, it’s dinner time. Will you be joining us tonight?” 

Sarah looked up from the computer and case files spread across her desk. 

“Yes, of course. I would be honored to” 

She stood up and closed her laptop. 

“Oh, did I interrupt you working? You don’t have to bring that home with you, you’re already working so hard, darling” 

Sarah felt a smile bloom on her lips. 

“It’s alright, dad. I want to make a good impression for the company. If they see how hard I work maybe, they’ll give your business more deals. I’m happy to be able to help at all” 

Skylar reached out and pulled her into a hug, gently petting her hair. 

“What did we do to get blessed with you, dear?” 

“probably robbed a few banks in your past lives” Sarah responded with a grin. 

Skylar laughed and released her. They walked together to the dining room and Skylar pulled out her seat for her. A quick kiss pressed to her cheek and he was on her father’s left side. Dominic looked over. 

“Working hard?” 

“hmmm, hardly working” She teased. 

He grinned slightly and tipped back his wine. The meal was quiet save for a bit of light conversation. They ate in a pleasant fog and when it was over Skylar sent a small smile to Dominic and nodded. Dominic pulled out a paper and slid it across the table toward Sarah 

“Your father and I have been talking and we would like to make everything official. We just need your signature” 

Sarah set down her utensils and pushed the plate aside to look over the papers offered. It was a document claiming a change in last name. Her eyes widened slightly. Her name had been placed not as Sarah Reed but as Sarah Grey. She felt a thickness in her throat and slight wetness to her eyes. They had given her so much already and now they wanted to give her their name too. She would never be able to repay their kindness, but she would happily spend the rest of her life trying her best. 

“I would be honored to have your name” 

Skylar visibly relaxed. 

“Are you sure, dear? It won’t hurt us if you want to keep their last name. It hasn’t been that long since you lost them. It's what you have left of them” 

“My family died years ago. You’re my family now and I would be more than happy for the world to know that too” 

She stood up and quickly moved over to their sides, wrapping her arms around them tightly. She was pulled in as the group hugged it out. 

“I love you guys so much” 

“We love you too, dear. This is your home and we are your family; you know you can tell us anything, don’t you? You don’t have to work so hard to please us. We're happy with you just being you. We have the means to support you if you never wanted to work. It would be alright.” 

Sarah shook her head and smiled 

“I like my job and I've made some very good friends there that I don’t want to leave. I’m happy. I would like to stay if it’s all the same” 

Dominic nodded and hummed in agreement, petting her hair. He was a stoic man, normally content to let his husband do the talking but he said plenty with his actions. Sarah knew her parents loved her. She had so much more in her life than she could ever earn, but she would never regret where life had led her. She had lost her family and friends, but it had brought her to this place of warmth and love, and she was happy here. She would do anything to protect that. 

The trio retired to the drawing-room to play board games together for the rest of the evening. If Sarah had to say, she would admit that charades were her favorite. 

* * *

Martin couldn’t keep the smile off his face. This was the first time Jon was going out anywhere since the incident a couple months back. The cane had been useful in helping him get around and he felt comfortable enough to leave the apartment provided he was wearing his bandages or an eye mask. He had mentioned being afraid of scaring children away from his empty eye sockets. 

Martin had helped him pick out an outfit and got himself dressed as well. They were going out tonight together and Martin couldn’t be more thrilled, Jon had actually asked him to dinner. 

A date 

A date with Jon. 

He was going on a _date_ with Jonathan Sims!~ 

Martin was downright giddy. He dressed up even if Jon couldn’t see him just because he wanted to look as good as he felt. He doubted it was possible, but he gave it his best shot. When Jon emerged, Martin had just finished on his tablet. He took a picture of the tickets he had purchased online and smiled wide. 

“Wow, Jon. You look beautiful.” 

Jon flushed a ruddy red high on his cheeks and lowered his head. 

“Really? I was worried my ponytail might be off-center" 

Martin chuckled and approached. 

“hmm, a little to the left. Would you like help?” 

Jon paused for a moment before giving a shy nod. 

“go sit in front of the couch. I'll be right with you.” 

Martin slipped off to the bathroom, gathering up the brush and a couple plastics to help hold Jon’s hair. He came back and slipped behind Jon, letting the other relax between his legs, back to the couch. He gently removed the ponytail from Jon’s hair and began to brush it. 

It took getting to that point and having Jon relax under his attentions for martin to realize how painfully intimate this moment in time was. Jon was so pliant, head nearly falling back against the couch from how relaxed he was. Martin gently reached out and ran his fingers through his hair, nails scratching his scalp and he swore his heart stopped as Jon let out a soft moan of relaxed bliss. 

He swallowed hard and did his best not to let the sound go south, he was focused instead on Jon enjoying himself. He massaged and scratched at his scalp until Jon had nearly passed out on the floor sitting there. When the other barely began to give off snores Martin stopped and chuckled, waking Jon instantly. 

“What happened? why’d you stop?” 

Martin felt warmth blossoming in his chest. 

“Sorry, Jon. You fell asleep” 

Jon looked appropriately embarrassed before smiling. 

“Sorry, I've always been weak for people playing with my hair. Georgie would sit and style it for hours. It was comfortable.” 

He leaned to the side, resting his cheek to Martin’s knee. Martin’s heart might have jumped out of his chest, for all he knew, it was flying away. He reached down, sliding past his hair to gently caress Jon’s cheek. Letting the softness of moment seep into them both. 

Martin could’ve sat there forever like this. Jon was the first to pull away. 

“You were going to style my hair?” 

Martin cleared his throat and picked the brush back up, working on some small braids on the temple where Jon’s hair was greying. With one on each side he pulled them back into the ponytail. It was lovely and Martin wished Jon could see how incredible he looked. 

Martin stood and helped Jon to his feet. He took Jon’s jacket and helped him put it on despite knowing Jon could do it himself just for a moment longer touching him. 

They had dinner at a lovely Indian restaurant Jon swore by and spoke at length about everything going on. Martin came clean about the cracks and what Elias had said about them and Jon responded to his openness with some stories about his youth. The two compared their “mothers” and found a lot more in common than they had imagined having. 

It was nice, being close like this. 

Dinner ended too soon for Martin’s taste, but he was glad since he still had one more thing for Jon. It didn’t take long for Jon to notice, by the sounds, that they were not heading home but to a train station. 

“Martin?” 

“I have a surprise for you.” 

Jon didn’t ask anything more. He leaned into Martin’s arm that was guiding him, resting his head against his shoulder as they walked. Martin let Jon sit on the train ride while he stood nearby, not saying a word about Jon’s hand fisted in his coat. 

It didn’t take long to arrive at their destination, about twenty minutes tops. Martin took Jon through the terminal and out into the busy London streets. They arrived at the Apollo Victoria just in time and took their seats. They were near the back but that didn’t matter. Martin had no real interest in the show and Jon couldn’t see the stage anyway. Jon leaned over, whispering. 

“Martin, I can tell we’re in a theater and I know you’re not the type to take a blind man to a movie, so what exactly is this?” 

Martin smiled 

“We’re here to see Wicked. You like the musical if I'm not mistaken” 

He took Jon’s stunned silence as permission to continue. 

“This is one of the few forms of media you can still enjoy, and I want you to have good things in your life Jon, no one deserves that more than you” 

“but you hate theater, you told me as much. Why spend your money on this?” 

“because you love theater, Jon, and I love you” 

Jon was breathless for a moment. Slowly a smile tugged at his lips and he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Martin’s chin. He pulled back after a moment of feeling around with a grumble of ‘missed, damn’. Martin’s response was to softly cup Jon’s cheeks and pull him in, kissing him soundly on the lips. Jon quickly responded in kind, gripping at Martin’s jacket to keep him from escaping even though he really didn’t want to. They only parted when the curtain opened, and the crowd began to cheer. The show was starting. 

Martin turned to watch and slid his hand into Jon’s, lacing their fingers together. He didn’t know if it was the loud music pounding in time to his heart, a hand squeezing his when something interesting happened, or the thrilled grin on Jon’s face as he felt the show in his very core but Martin decided then that maybe theater wasn’t so bad after all. 

* * *

Elias leaned back into Peter’s broad chest, paperwork spread out on the bed, and a sheet in his hand. Tulip was happily laying in his lap, her tail beating against his thigh as he worked. 

“Elias, when you said you wanted me in bed, I didn’t think you meant as a human pillow and I certainly didn’t think paperwork would be involved” 

Peter grumbled out his annoyance, watching the smaller male. Elias chuckled and shrugged a bit. 

“you’re warm and very comfortable, love. Now stay still, I'm signing a document” 

Peter’s eyes narrowed and he stretched out his arms, shoving Elias’ documents to the floor. 

“oops~” 

He didn’t even have the decency to look abashed. Elias glared over his shoulder at Peter petulantly. 

Tulip jumped up to her feet, lowering her front end as she wagged her tail so hard her butt wiggled side to side. 

‘ _play? Is it playtime, daddy?’_

Elias sighed and looked down at the puppy in his lap, unable to say no to those hopeful eyes. 

“Yes, I suppose it is. Go get your toy, dear heart.” 

Tulip yipped happily and flipped herself in a circle, bouncing around on the bed before she bounded down the stairs at the foot of the bed that Elias had purchased just for her. She ran to the custom made pure white bassinet that sat on the floor with a large pink velvet pillow cushioned inside and several pink ribbons adorning the wicker basket. This served as a day bed for her to lounge in since she slept next to Elias in his California king bed on her own special pillow. She quickly snagged her favorite stuffed hippo plushie and rushed back up the steps to pounce on Elias. 

Elias had the wind knocked out of him by fifty pounds of excited fluff throwing herself directly into his gut. Tulip instantly rolled onto her back, presenting her belly to him like a gift, her tail ever spinning out behind her like a windmill of joy. Elias rolled his eyes as a smile tugged at his lips. He reached out and scratched at her stomach and up to her chest, laughing at her tiny howls of happiness. 

“Elias. I pushed the papers off the bed because I wanted your attention” 

Peter groused behind him, reaching around to give a light pat to the dog’s head, making a disgusted face when he received several licks in quick succession for his trouble. He wiped his hand on Elias’ arm. Elias didn’t even look troubled by being coated in liquid love, he was busy focusing all his affection and attention pointedly on Tulip and none of it on Peter as retaliation. 

“Stop using our daughter as a tool to ignore me, Elias. I’m not going anywhere until I, at least, get a kiss from you” 

“Well then, I suppose you’re just going to have to stay right where I want you” 

Peter gripped Elias’ arm and dragged him back against his chest. 

“Elias, stop playing games or I'm going to pin you face down on this bed and fuck you in front of your dog.” 

“she is a sweet innocent angel! You wouldn’t dare!” 

Elias scooped Tulip into her arms, scandalized. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Best tell her to leave then. I'm losing my patience” 

Elias huffed and set the pup down beside him, turning to face her. 

“Dearest, daddy needs some alone time with papa. Do you mind going to play in another room for a little while?” 

Tulip stood up, licking him on his cheek. 

_‘Okay daddy! I love_ _you! ~_ _ <3’ _

With that said she quickly bounced her way down the bed and took off down the stairs with her toy in mouth. She skipped right through the doggy door cut into the wall for her use and went downstairs to take a nap on her memory foam bed by the fireplace. 

Peter didn’t waste any time pushing Elias onto his back and leaning over him. His lips descended onto his neck, kissing and sucking marks into his skin. It didn’t take long for things to become heated and hands to slide up under clothes. It wasn’t until Elias was face down on the bed with his lower half in the air that Peter spoke again. 

“you know. It’s interesting that the eye has given you the ability to speak and understand any known language but I'm never going to get over the fact that you actually speak ‘bitch’” 

Elias rolled onto his back, glaring dagger at his nude husband. 

“Peter, I want a divorce.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter, I want a divorce" is becoming a running gag with me and I'm living for it. 
> 
> I thrived on writing Jon martin fluff scenes. It was so sweet I had to stop writing for a bit to gush about how cute they are together. 
> 
> Let me know if you have questions about the OCs since this chapter gave more insight into them. also please tell me if I portrayed Terry right. I'm not trans but I'm going off things I've picked up while talking to a trans friend.


	11. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow along with the fic here if you'd like.   
> https://youtu.be/qtnxi-Pnz3s

Peter sat in the kitchen, watching as Elias cooked their breakfast. 

“Are you ever going to tell me the plan?” 

Elias paused after flipping over the omelet in the pan. He hummed as if thinking about the merits of explaining to him before he finally plated the egg onto a dish and set it down in front of Peter. He went back to the stove and began mixing up his own omelet before he answered. 

“Right now, the plan is to get rid of Martin. We need to start over fresh with a new Archivist. I can already tell that it’s going to be nearly impossible to mark Martin with all the fears. We’ve been trying and only the Hunt has stuck so far, it’s been months. I could’ve marked Jon with two or three fears by now.” 

He sighed heavily in annoyance and mixed around the eggs in the pan. He grimaced at the knowledge that he would be getting loaded scrambled eggs rather than a true omelet at this point. 

“We’re killing him? That seems a waste.” 

“I know you enjoyed your little fuck toy, but we’ve got bigger things to--” 

“No. I meant that you have someone marked by nine fears. It took you nearly four years to get Jon to this point. What has you so impatient? I’ve always known you to play the long game. Now you suddenly want to kill your own Archivist off. What's really on your mind?” 

Elias sighed heavily and nudged at his eggs with the spatula. 

“you’re not getting any younger, Peter. I can switch bodies but when you’re gone... you’re gone. I need to finish my plan before then or it’s all for nothing. I don’t... want to be left behind again.” 

Peter stood and approached the stove, turning off the eye and scooting the pan off to the side before he pulls Elias back into his arms. 

“This isn’t like it was with Mordechai. I’m not going anywhere. Let's think of a way to fix this together. You don’t have to do all of this on your own. I’m here” 

Elias closed his eyes, leaning back into Peter’s broad chest, allowing himself to be enveloped in his arms. He sank back into the cold and let it chill him to the bone and he didn’t mind it. He wondered quietly to himself if they would ever know the day peter would feel warm under his hands. 

“Why don’t we make him take over my job?” 

Elias opened his eyes and tensed with a start. He pulled away to turn and face Peter. 

“What?” 

“Yeah, if he took over the lonely as an avatar instead of me then I would be able to pursue a life with you without the constraints of the Lonely. You would still be of the Eye, but the Eye is a voyeur, it doesn’t mind us being together, not like the Lonely does. If Martin took over the Lonely, I would be free to be with you” 

Elias paused, thinking over the idea Peter had offered before a slow grin spread over his face. 

“My love, you are a genius. That is a brilliant plan. But how shall we get Martin to accept the role? He would need to be lonelier than you, willing to let go of all earthly attachments and commit to being the Lonely’s avatar. He’s happily in a loving relationship with Jon right now. We’ll need to find a way to destroy that so thoroughly he will be left in despair” 

“I think I have just the thing for that” Peter stated with a grin. “The Eye is a voyeur. Why not make one of its former Archivist?” 

“Oh, how delightful, go on, darling” 

Peter leaned over, whispering sweet betrayal into Elias’ ear until the man was positively writhing with the promise of such horrid happenings. 

“Peter, that plan is delightfully evil. How lovely.” 

“It’s not a bad plan? Usually, you come up with the more brilliant schemes. I’m not much of a plotter” 

Elias smiled pleasantly and stood on his tiptoes, pulling Peter down for a hungry kiss. 

“This scheme is wonderful, and I cannot wait to see the look on Jon’s face when we break his heart.” 

Peter hummed and stepped aside, turning on the vintage radio, letting the soft sound of classical music fill the air. He stepped over, offering out a hand for Elias to take and once his husband’s hand was in his own, he pulled Elias in and began to spin around the kitchen with him. Elias complained about his Eggs needing to finish cooking, he complained about Peter being a sap and complained that it was too early for such behavior but he smiled all the same and let Peter lead him across the polished stone floor. 

They danced until Elias had relaxed, his head resting on Peter’s chest and Peter’s arms around his shoulders, one cradling the back of his head as they swayed together, just breathing each other in in time to the music. Elias could hear Peter’s heart beating against his cheek and it reminded him just how precious moments like this truly were. When was the last time he had been allowed such simple pleasures? Surely the Lonely was displeased with how long Peter had been land-bound, especially considering he and Elias were living together again. 

Perhaps that would come in handy with their plan, either the Lonely would get tired of peter not feeding it and choose another Lukas as head of the family or it would pick Martin. Either way, Elias was hopeful that soon he would never have to let Peter go again. 

Tulip trotted her way into the kitchen, all fluffy mottled red and white fur and pink ribbon around her neck. Her collar tag jingled as she rushed over at first sight of her dads and stood on her back feet, wobbling in a circle to dance with them. She yipped happily, pawing at Peter’s pant leg until Elias broke and pulled away from Peter in order to scoop her up and hold her between them. She happily responded to be lifted by licking the underside of both of their chins as her tail beat soundly against Peter’s bicep. 

Peter kept one arm draped around Elias’ shoulders while the other scratched behind Tulip’s ear, ruffling up her fur some. Elias smiled fondly at the medium-sized springer spaniel he had acquired on Martin’s first day in the archives and rested her over his shoulder like one would a baby. 

“If you’ll excuse me, Peter, it’s time for her morning brushing.” 

Peter hummed and took the dog from Elias. 

“you haven’t had your breakfast, I'll brush her. You finish your food” 

Elias was ready to fuss until he thought about it. Brushing her would be a bonding experience for Peter and the man hadn’t taken much interest in their “daughter” before now. He relented in hopes Peter and Tulip would become closer. Soon they would have a human child together and he would finally have the happy family he’d always wanted. Soon they would live in a house full of love. Soon. 

He just had to deal with Martin first. Elias hummed, his thoughts trailing as he finished cooking his scrambled mess of eggs. Suddenly he went ramrod still, eyes widening. 

“How very interesting.” 

Peter looked up, into the kitchen, from his spot on the couch where Tulip was draped over his lap, rolling to make sure Peter got every part of her in his first attempt at brushing her soft fur. 

“It seems something rather interesting is happening in the Archives right now. Something that might end in another mark for Martin. I will show you later if you wish, for now, I think I will watch how this all plays out.” 

* * *

It had been a rather slow day in the Archives so far. Most of the work to be done right now was filing and organization and while it had been rather thrilling the first three months it was beginning to lose its luster for Terry. 

Maggie groaned and flopped her head down on her desk, stretching out like a cat. 

“So bored. Ugh. This job is so boring. Nothing interesting has happened since those two hunters showed up last month.” 

“Martin is in a relationship now, that’s interesting, sort of” Terry replied. 

“Well, you'll have to excuse me if I don’t find our boss floating around on cloud nine, particularly thrilling entertainment. It’s cute but it got old fast” 

Sarah shrugged but didn’t add anything to the conversation. She finished collecting her files and paper-clipping them together and deposited them into her box before moving to gather the next collection of statements. 

“Okay, that’s it. I've gotta move. I'm gonna make some coffee. Anyone want anything from the break room?” 

Maggie stood and grabbed the tray they normally brought hot drinks and snacks in on. 

“I’ll have a cup of tea if it’s not too much trouble” Terry replied softly, a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Two creams and one sugar in mine, please” Sarah added. 

Maggie nodded “got it. One coffee, two cups of tea. One three cream four sugars and one two creams one sugar. I'll be right back” 

Maggie was about to leave when she heard the screams from upstairs. She stopped in her tracks. 

“Sarah, do you still have that gun on you?” 

“always” 

“You may want to get it out.” 

Terry gripped hold of a letter opener on the desk as the screams above got louder. Something was approaching quickly. 

Martin opened the door to his office and was greeted by Maggie making a motion, one finger over her lips. All eyes in the room were on the door to the Archives, waiting for whatever was coming. 

“Margareeeeeet~” 

A voice, saccharine and low slipped through the stairwell down toward the Archives door. Maggie tensed up. She knew that voice. She felt herself shaking but was rooted to her spot. The doorknob rattled once, twice, then it slowly began to twist. The door creeped open with a long loud creaking sound and time trickled on slowly like a leaky faucet. 

The door finally opened enough to see a shadow in the lightless hallway. Whatever stood in the doorway was impossibly long, all lanky limbs, and skin stretched taught over too many bones. It had a long face that twisted up its features. It bent itself at an odd angle, only one limb able to crawl through the doorways limited space at a time. It reminded Maggie of daddy long leg spider if it only had four limbs and a face that was perpetually frozen in an agonized scream. It eyes opened, red and focused on only one person in the archives. 

“Margaret, my dear. Come to mummy~” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the other but only because I really like cliffhangers. I'm already working on the next so it will be up either later today or tomorrow. I've managed to get a general plotline figured out and we're transitioning from world-building into true plotline at this point. Things are going to get a little heavy from this point onwards so if that's not your cup of tea i would suggest you stop reading. This fic will have a happy ending but things are gonna suck for a bit before we get there. 
> 
> As always your comments fuel me, let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you would like to see more of.  
> Thanks for reading, see ya in the next chapter~


	12. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. two chapters in one day. This was too much fun to write and I just couldn't wait to get it out there for you to read. I felt too guilty leaving it on such a horrible cliffhanger. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!~
> 
> If you want to follow along, listen to the podfic version here https://youtu.be/2h55NYinmGo

Maggie stood, horrified, and focused on the being in the doorway. This couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be happening. Her mother was dead, she knew she was dead... she had been the one to kill her. She stared in utter horror at the creature in the door and felt a full-bodied shiver wrack h er smaller form. The creature dragged  its back limbs across the ground, slipping closer to Maggie. 

A crack loud as thunder split the air and the creature  shrieked . Sarah stood behind her desk, pistol raised and ready to fire another shot at the monster that was threatening her friends. 

“Maggie, move.” 

Maggie came back to herself and bolted. She didn’t think, she couldn’t. She couldn’t breathe, she just had to get away. She ran and ran and ran until her legs and her lungs burned and she kept running. When she finally hit her knees she didn’t know where she was but she crawled herself into the smallest space she cou ld and she hid and she prayed and she tried to forget as she cried as silently as she could manage into her hands. She had abandoned everyone and hid because she was afraid and as terrifying as the idea of the others dying because of her was she couldn’t bring herself to move from her hiding hole. She couldn’t face her mother a se cond time. She wouldn’t be able to kill her again. She had to hide, had to run, had to live. 

* * *

The creature launched itself at Sarah who was knocked to the side by Terry tackling her down. The second shot buried itself into its shoulder and it screeched its pain.  It lashed out, clawing with long nails for whatever flesh it could rend. It caught Terry’s s ide, leaving four deep bleeding claw marks on him. 

He collapsed over Sarah, hissing in pain but refusing to stay down. He stood  up as quickly as he could. Sarah leaned over him,  hiking her skirt up to grab the moderately sized dagger from  its holster on her thigh. 

“Terry, run. You can’t do anything to help in your state and I'm not letting you die. Go. I'll hold it off.” 

Terry flinched, barely able to move out of the way when the creature charged again. Sarah yanked up the metal tray Maggie had dropped and held it in one hand, her dagger in the other like an impromptu sword and shield. Terry wanted to help but before he c ould Martin grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away. 

“Go on. I'll help Sarah” 

Terry quickly handed over the letter opener to Martin and took off, booking it in the direction Maggie had run in hopes of finding her and getting her help. 

Sarah dodge d the long claws of the monster again and it shouted its fury before turning, noticing Terry running. It tried to follow him, but Martin quickly moved into its path. 

“You’re not getting to them.” He growled. 

Martin never considered himself a brave man, but he had bonded with those children and had lost too many friends over the years, he wouldn’t lose anyone else. He had sent Trevor and Julia away and he would do the same thing now. He stood , eyes glowing as static filled the air and his hair began to rise slightly. 

“Leave the archi--” 

Martin didn’t get to finish his words as the creature lashed out and gripped him by his throat, squeezing so hard Martin saw stars dancing in front of his eyes. She moved her face closer to his, unhinging her jaw as sh e opened her mouth wide, teeth sharp like a shark. Martin just knew she was ready to bite his head right off when she screamed and dropped him. He laid on the ground, coming down from nearly have his neck broken. 

Sarah dragged her blade down the monster’s leg, gripping  o nto her from behind and keeping out of her reach.  She held on tight as the monster spun in circles, trying to get the girl and her knife  off her backside . Sarah dragged the  serrated knife out and stabbed it into the monster’s other leg. The  monster howl ed and finally reache d Sarah, knocking her back with enough force to send her flying across the room. She hit the wall with a loud crunch and Martin felt fear run through him. 

The monster screamed and took off the direction Terry and Maggie had gone, leaving the other two behind on the floor in the Archives. Martin crawled his way over to Sarah and gently scooped her into his arms. He pulled out his phone and called an ambulance. There was blood, too much of it and he was scared she wouldn’t make it. She had fallen unconscious on the floor. He knew he should stay  with Sarah, but she wasn’t going  anywhere, and the other two assistants were in immediate danger. Martin had to make a decision an d he chose the ones who needed him more.  He gently laid her down on the floor and got up, limping after the monster that had left a blood trail behind it. He only hoped he would get there in time. 

* * *

Terry found himself wandering around in artifact storage. There was a small trail of blood left behind from the wound in his side and it simply proved what he already knew , hiding wouldn’t help him. He needed to find something to stem the blood flow or he would bleed out before help arrived. He took off his jacket and tied it around his side tightly, barely holding off the loud yelp of pain that wanted to escape his throat. 

Suddenly he stopped, he could hear something. Someone speaking from a distance. It had to be Maggie. She must’ve hidden in here like he did. He quickly took off that direction as fast as he could, limping his way through the large hall full of different items on tall shelves. He went toward the v oice and as he got  closer, he realized it wasn’t talking it was singing. The song sounded so sad and  sweet; it drew him like a moth to fire. Everything faded away, the monster, the pain burning in his side, the fear and adrenaline, al l that was left was that beautiful singing voice calling to him. 

He followed the voice through the hall and to another room. The door opened for him and he stepped inside. There, in the corner of the room was a coffin.  Its lid was shut and there were chains covering  it, but the song came from inside.  No. Not a song. The coffin was moaning. Terry knew he needed to open it. He had to get it open, had to go inside. 

Inside? 

Why did he need to go inside? Why was he opening it? 

He couldn’t understand it but that didn’t stop him. The moment he touched the padlock it clicked open, unlocking itself. He  remove d the lock and the chains fell from around the coffin. He opened the lid and stared into the darkness. His eyes glazed  over, and he felt his legs moving, one step after another, descending until something grabbed his arm and dragged him back. 

“Terry! Terry  stop ! You can’t go in there!” 

Someone was calling to him, someone was pulling on him. He blinked, vision clearing. Maggie had one hand on the lid of the coffin that was trying to  close, and one hand was gripping his arm, stopping him just barely from taking another step. He looked down the stairs into the darkness, swallowing hard and quickly bolted back up the stairs, nearly tackling Ma ggie on the way out. 

The lid shut  angrily, and Maggie and Terry sat on the ground, breathing hard in palpable panic. He had almost walked willingly into the open jaws of a monster. Suddenly he remembered, monsters. Maggie had been sho uting, they needed to leave before that thing found them. 

“Margaaaarrreeeeeet~” 

Too late. 

Its long claws gripped around the door frame, pulling its head in the door upside down with a smile on its face. 

“I found you, dear ~” It chimed happily. 

It began to drag itself into the room , limbs shifting and cracking out of place to fit through the doorway. It was getting bigger, feeding on their fear.  Its wounds had already begun to heal,  a telling sign that there was no way to kill the creature via injuries, at least, none that weren’t inherently fa tal. 

Maggie backed herself to the wall as it came in. She shook her head and covered her ears. Whispering ‘please no’ under her breath, repeating the words like a prayer that would keep her safe. 

“Don’t worry, darling. I just want us to be together,  it won’t hurt... much. Don't you want that too? Don’t you want to be with your mother?” 

Maggie curled herself into a small ball, hiding her face in her knees. Then a shadow was over her, she lifted her head, finding Terry standing between her and the monster. 

“l-leave her alone!” He cried, arms out, protecting his friend. 

He was scared, his side  ached, and his knees could barely keep him up through their  shaking, but he tried his best. The creature’s smile fell, replaced by a horrifying snarl of te eth and sharp edges. Its eyes glowed an angry red. It moved to attack only to be stopped when Martin grabbed  its back leg , keeping her from moving. 

“Run!” He called out to  them; eyes wide with fear. 

Maggie sat still, horrified as Terry looked around for anything to use as a weapon. His eyes stopped on the coffin. He  knelt down beside  Maggie . 

“I need you to listen to me. Focus Maggie. I need you to be strong. Can you do that? Come stand over here and when I shout, get out of the way, understand?” 

She stared at him, the words sinking in. She stood up with his help and moved to put herself in front of the coffin. Terry quickly rushed over, prying at the lid, forcing it open. 

“Martin!” 

Martin’s head lifted from where the beast was pounding her fist into his back, leaving behind bruises and breaking ribs. His back cracked painfully. He saw the open coffin and nodded. He looked at Maggie, waiting for her to make eye contact before he released the monster. The beast took off toward her as soon as  it was let go. 

Maggie felt fear driving into her core as the monster charged towards her. What was she supposed to do? 

“Now!” 

Terry shouted. Maggie’s feet were glued to the floor. The monster stooped, looming over her, claws and teeth at the ready to devour her. 

“MAGGIE!” 

Two gunshots went off, slamming into the monsters back. Sarah burst into the room, past Martin, tossing her gun aside to grab Maggie and drag her out of the way. They both slammed into the wall and Martin too k a  running start to slam himself into the monster’s back. Terry held the coffin open , as soon as it was  inside, he started trying to slam the door on it. 

It took both martin and Terry together to force the door shut on the screaming creature but finally, the monster was silent,  drowned out by the moans of the coffin, then blissful silence as it was satisfied with its latest meal. 

Finally, the Archives was quiet. 

The monster with Maggie’s mother’s face was gone, trapped in the buried. 

Sarah sat up slowly, holding her arm as blood dripped down the side of her face from her head injury. Her pistol was across the room, emptied of her spare bullets, she was officially out of ammo and weapons but  luckily, she wouldn’t need them now. 

Maggie quickly turned to her side. 

“What are you, crazy?! You could’ve been killed!” She shouted, anger outweighing the fear that had swallowed her moments before. 

“If I didn’t get in the way you would be in there with that thing. I believe I'm owed a thank you.” 

“ I'm not going to thank you for nearly getting yourself killed in my stead! Your life is worth more than mine!” 

“no one’s life is worth more or less than anyone else!” Terry shouted, halting the argument. “Stop fighting and get up. We're getting the hell out of here” 

Maggie opened her mouth to protest before stopping

“NOW!” Terry added for emphasis. 

Maggie reached out and put Sarah’s good arm over her shoulder, helping her stand. Martin, meanwhile, both held and leaned on Terry. Together the four headed back down the halls into the archives and then up into the main building.  T hey collapsed together onto the floor on the main hall, staring at one another before a laugh bubbled from Martin. 

It spread like wildfire until all four were grinning like idiots, arms wrapped around each other, each glad the other three were still alive. Martin decided then that he would do anything to protect these kids who were thrown onto the fire without knowing what would happen to them. 

Laughter turned to tears as Maggie leaned on Sarah and Terry and sobbed brokenly. They held her and let her fall apart as Martin explained to the officials what happened. 

The group was taken to the hospital in an ambulance and treated. Terry and Sarah shared a room in the hospital. Both would need to be kept for a couple of days to assess the damage and heal, especially for Sarah who had a nasty concussion. 

Maggie had been altogether spared injury and Martin was left with nasty bruises but no open wounds. He would need some time off to heal his broken rips and a chiropractor for his  back, but he wouldn’t have to stay in the hospital. 

The door was thrown open and two well-dressed men, one in a suit and the other in slacks and a turtleneck sweater blew into the room with the force of a hurricane. They rushed to Sarah’s bedside and quickly wrapped her in hugs and inquiries about her health. 

For all her cold aloofness she warmed considerably at seeing them. It was clear how much she loved her parents. When offered a better hospital she asked to stay with her friends. 

Dominic and Skylar introduced themselves to Martin who greeted them in return and apologize d for having let anything happen to their child. It didn’t take long for Martin to explain what kind of place the Archives was and the sort of thing that happened there. 

“How many people in her position have died there?” 

“Two. They started down there when I did. One was replaced by the same type of monster we faced today and the other blew himself up to stop a ritual.” 

Skylar looked worried, sending a fretful glance at Sarah who simply responded with a thumbs up with the arm, not in a cast and sling.  It didn’t take long after th at  for Jon to arrive with Georgie. He tapped his cane on the floor,  casting his head about in worry. 

“Is this the right room? Is he here? Martin?” Jon whimpered hopefully, head turning side to side as if he could look around the room. 

“I’m here Jon, I'm alright, love” 

Martin stood up with a grunt of pain and hobbled over to where Jon was. He quickly cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly, glad he had lived through this to see him again. 

Jon dropped his cane and threw his arms around him, clinging tightly. Martin felt the air crushed from him and whimpered. 

“ow  owowowow . Jon ribs. Ribs!” 

Jon released him immediately with a sheepish look

“Sorry, what happened to your ribs?” 

“A section 31 happened” 

Jon’s face said it all ‘big oof’. 

Martin sighed. “ I'm certainly marked by the stranger now. Yipee.” 

Jon took his hand and held it in both of his. 

“We’ll figure it out, Martin. I’m sure of it. For  now, let’s sit down, I want to be closer to you.” 

Martin felt his cheeks flush a t Maggie’s finger guns and Terry’s whistle of approval. Sarah simply gave  another thumbs-up , but he r expression spoke clearly enough she needn’t words to  say, ‘get it, boss’. Martin knew at that  moment; these kids would be the death of him . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo, what a wild ride. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Let me know in the comments what you think. I don't normally write action or horror but I tried my best to make the scenes as action-packed and creepy as I could. let me know what I can do in the future to make this fic better, I love hearing from you all.


	13. Let Them Eat Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some sexual content in this chapter. It is mostly glossed over quickly but it is there. the next chapter will be another porn chapter so be ready to skip that if you're not into dat kinky shit. I will post at the bottom of the chapter 
> 
> I'm going to put forth now that this chapter and a couple of the future chapters will deal with Jon being asexual. his asexuality is based of my beta reader's and she looked it over for me to help properly explain what he has going on since I'm not very good at explaining it. If something about it offends you please let me know I had to teeter on the very fine line of "no he is not broken for this" while keeping with Jon's character who is, always, really down on himself. I hope i didn't portray asexuality as a bad thing. it really isn't.

Martin closed down the Archives for two weeks after their latest incident to give the others plenty of time to rest and recover, but after the two weeks were up, he knew he had too much work waiting for him to stay away much longer. He was feeling weak from a lack of statements and told Jon as much. He was itching to get back to work, but he knew that might not be the case for the others so instead of telling them to go back to work, he sent out a message to the group chat letting them know he was returning and they could take as long as they need to do the same. 

Imagine his surprise when he showed up the next day and all his assistants were sitting at their desks waiting for him. Martin felt he might cry. This group of kids was too good to him. 

“Good morning, boss” Maggie grinned, saluting sassily at him. 

“Hey Martin, how are your ribs?” Terry asked, a small shy smile on his face.

Sarah nodded her greeting, no words needed to say she was just as glad to be back as the others. Despite her right arm being broken, she seemed to be willing to try getting things done. He noted her lack of sling and felt the need to ask about it but more than that he wanted to ask about something else. 

“Sarah, who’s your.... friend?” 

Sarah looked over her shoulder at the woman in a dark well-pressed suit with glasses on and a scowl. 

"Ah, this is Angela. She's one of the personal assistants at my father's company, she doubles as a bodyguard, and for the time being, she'll be helping me complete my work. It was one of the conditions my parents set for allowing me to come back. They can be quite protective of me." 

"We don't normally allow civilians down in the archive but if she makes you feel more comfortable, she can be an exception."

“Ma’am. It's time for my routine sweep of the perimeter, would you like me to deliver the package now?” 

Sarah blinked up at the woman. 

“Oh yes, that. Yes, now would be as good a time as any” She turned to the others. “I know it’s just a small thing, but I hoped it might be a nice gesture.” 

Angela pulled out a tote bag and removed a long box from it. She set it down and opened the lid to reveal an elaborately decorated cake full of patterned candy flowers that says “congrats! You didn’t die!” in bright red cursive. 

Maggie choked on her snort and Terry looked positively scandalized. Martin laughed, full-bellied and loud. Sarah grinned in pleasure at the reaction she had garnered. 

"Did I hear cake?" 

The laughter stopped as Elias entered the room, Peter in tow. Martin looked over at the two, expression sour. 

"No, you didn't and even if you did, I hardly think you deserve any considering you didn't risk life and limb for any of us" 

Elias looked offended, hand over his chest like an old church lady clutching her pearls. 

“I was at home, Martin. What could I do from there?” 

“Warn us.” 

"By the time I knew about the situation it was already too late. I found out the moment she came through the door to the institute. Would you have preferred I call you, then, and have a phone's ringtone going off lead that thing directly to the archives?" 

“Don’t pretend you’re not thrilled with this turn of events. I'm marked by another fear. You got exactly what you wanted.” 

“Yes, perhaps I did but it wasn’t malicious. This wasn’t my planning, Martin. This is simply something that happened. I didn’t send that monster here. It came for her” He says, motioning to a pale-faced Maggie. “I’m sure you’ll find out why on your own” 

Maggie shook her head fearfully while Sarah and Terry closed ranks around her, glaring daggers at Elias. 

"Oh, come now, no need to be like that. This is just like last time, isn't it Martin? You recall Jon's birthday, don't you? Such happy times back when Tim and Sasha were with us." 

Martin tensed, growling low in his chest. 

“Leave them out of this” 

“Goodness, everyone it so tetchy today. Peter, would you mind collecting a slice for me, I can see I'm unwanted here. Thank you.” 

With that said Elias headed back upstairs to his office, leaving Peter behind to suffer the wrath of the Archival staff. Peter immediately lifted his hands. 

“Don’t look at me like that, I'm not eye aligned. I don’t have any special all-seeing powers and he tells me fuck all about what’s going on.” 

Martin sighed. 

“Peter is.... better. Not alright, per se, but better than Elias. I can vouch for him” 

The group relaxed some and Maggie nodded stiffly. 

“If you say so. I trust you.” 

Terry nodded in agreement and Sarah sighed. 

"Angela, would you cut the cake please?" 

Terry jumped up and flinched at his own excitement, gripping his side where his stitches pulled. 

"Oh! I'll go make us some tea." 

“Sit down before you hurt yourself. I’ll do it” 

Martin stepped forward, placing a large hand on Terry’s small shoulder to help guide him back to his chair. He snagged the metal tray and headed for the break room. 

“Terry is in charge” He called over his shoulder. 

For a moment, Martin had considered leaving Sarah in charge of the group, but he recalled a badly injured woman of the same name shooting and stabbing at a monster and realized that while she was stoic and quiet, she was also more reckless than he could've ever realized. No wonder she and Maggie got on like a house on fire, they were both stubborn hotheads. 

It didn't take long for Martin to return with six mugs of tea and one coffee. He was glad for specific mugs in the break room so he would know who got which cup. By the time he returned Angela was already dishing out plates of cake and Terry had collected the two extra chairs from Martin's office for Peter and Martin's use so they could join the others in the bullpen. 

Martin began to hand out the drinks to everyone with a smile. Peter accepted gracefully and let his hand linger on Martin’s for too long to be socially acceptable. Martin shot him a withering glare, a clear warning to watch himself. Sarah’s eyes followed the exchange but if she caught on, she said nothing. Terry and Maggie were too busy enjoying their cake to notice. 

Then, the cake and tea were finished, and Angela was directed to take the remainder to the break room. The group began to shuffle back to their respective workplaces. Peter snagged one of the extra chairs and stood. 

“Martin, may I speak with you?” 

Martin took the other chair and nodded, guiding Peter toward his office. As the door shut Maggie looked over to the unguarded piece of cake and mug of tea on the edge of the desk. 

“You guys wanna spit in Elias’ tea?” 

"Absolutely" 

"One hundred percent, yes" 

Inside the office Martin set his chair down and was ready to ask Peter what was on his mind when he was pressed against the desk, large hands gripping at his love handles to hold him still. 

“Tonight. I want to see you.” 

“Peter, I'm in a relationship. I assumed you understood what that meant for our rendezvous” 

“It's been months and it's no secret that Jon simply doesn’t. He can’t give you what you need. It’s been too long since I've gotten to treat you right. Elias won’t be involved this time, just you and me, Martin. Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?” He crooned. 

Martin felt his knees go weak. He pressed his hands to the side of the desk and swallowed hard, willing himself to be strong. 

“Peter, I can’t. I don’t want to betray Jon’s trust like that. We would need to seriously talk about something like that and we’re not at a stage in our relationship where we can yet” 

Peter released him and nodded. 

“Alright. I'll respect your decision. If you change your mind you have my number” 

Then he was gone. Vanished into the lonely. He retrieved Elias’ cake and tea and went back upstairs to the office. 

* * *

Martin didn’t know how to approach Jon about the offer he had received from Peter. He wanted so badly to accept the invitation and let Peter use him like he normally did but he was with Jon now. He felt a sigh escape him. 

“Martin?” 

Martin’s head lifted, he looked over to where Jon was sitting on the couch, musical paused to stare vacantly his direction.

"Are you alright, love? That's the seventh time you've sighed in the last half hour." 

Martin bit his lip, looking down. It had been a month or so since they got together, maybe he could tell Jon about this. 

“Jon. How does intimacy work between us?” 

Jon paused, watching him. 

"Do you mean in a romantic sense or a…" he clears his throat, "more sexual one?" 

"The latter." 

“I don’t partake in many sexual activities, but I don’t mind watching?” 

"You don't sound very sure." 

"I would watch Georgie get off and I didn't mind helping with my mouth or hands. I can't really watch you get off though so that crosses that off the already limited list. Grinding would be alright, I can get some enjoyment out of that, but I wouldn't want to do that naked." 

"How do you feel about receiving oral?" 

"Ambivalent. It depends on the context. I'm alright, doing sexual things for you, or to you, but my involvement sort of... the idea of being actively involved is something of a turn-off, for me, most of the time." 

Martin swallowed hard. They didn’t sound very compatible. Martin needed a strong hand in the bedroom and that was seeming less and less like it was something Jon could offer. 

"I'm sorry, it must seem so frustrating to you, having to limit yourself for my sake..." 

Jon’s face said that this situation had been the cause of relationship strife before and Martin felt guilt settle hard in his stomach. He instantly moved to Jon’s side and took his hand. 

"Not at all. I want you to be comfortable with me, Jon. I can handle that much. We don't even have to do that. I just want you to be as happy with what we have as I am, and that meant setting clear boundaries. I'm glad we talked it out. I'm alright with this." 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. This is fine.” 

It wasn't fine, but Martin wasn't about to end his relationship with Jon over sex. Jon leaned in and kissed him, hot and hungry. Martin let Jon pull him onto the couch, on top of him, and they moved together until they both came in their pants. They clung to each other through the high, coming down in each other's arms. 

It wasn’t enough. 

Martin tried not to let Jon know that he needed more, he wasn't hard again yet but he coaxed Jon up and helped him to the shower first so he could sit on the bed and work his fingers into himself, working on finishing what he started. His mind wandered but not to thoughts of Jon. He thought of peter's hands on his hips, driving into him with powerful thrusts. That was all it took; he came hard with a soft whimper of Peter's name and finally felt satisfied. Guilt pitted in the base of his gut. He felt unclean, and as soon as Jon was done with the shower, Martin was in the bathroom without a word, scrubbing at himself under the coldest water he could manage. 

He felt dirty. 

Martin thought about what had happened over the next few days, with little luck coming to a decision. Did he tell Jon he needed more and discuss options, or did he leave it alone and let Jon be happy. He didn't want to cheat on him, but would it be cheating if Jon gave permission for him to get what he needed from someone else? 

He couldn’t bring himself to ask. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was a text from Peter. 

‘Martin, I need to talk to you about that creature that attacked the Archives. Do you have some time tonight to meet me?’

Martin quickly shot back an affirmative text and waited for the next message. 

‘Great. Elias’ office at eight pm. I’ll see you there’ 

Martin looked at the clock. It was already six so he would need to leave in the next hour and a half to get there on time and he liked to be a little early to meetings with Peter. 

“Jon, I've got a work meeting in around an hour. I’m going to make something easy for dinner tonight, alright?” 

He called out into the flat. Jon quickly agreed and returned to listening to his novel on the Alexa. Martin cooked some tikka marsala up and sat down to have dinner with Jon. After they finished, he gathered up his messenger bag and jacket and kissed Jon goodbye before heading out. It wasn’t five minutes later when there was a knock at the door. 

Jon assumed Martin had forgotten something and quickly went to answer it, but Martin wasn’t at the door. Instead of Martin, Peter Lukas was standing there. 

“I have something to show you that I think you might be very interested in” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elias is summoned by cake. this cake in particular. https://imgur.com/a/Qrexvyy
> 
> Martin and Jon's sexual dynamic is based on my own personal experiences, it may not fit with yours, sorry for that. let me know if you spot something that comes across as offensive so I can fix it.


	14. Smut #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all sex. skip down to the bottom for an update on what you missed if you don't want to read it.

Martin arrived at the office a little bit before 8 pm to find Peter waiting there for him. 

“you made it, good” 

Peter stood from the desk and approached Martin, standing before him. 

“you said you wanted to talk to me about the monster?” 

“I lied. I wanted to see you alone.” 

Martin sighed heavily, watching Peter. 

“We talked about this, Peter. I can’t see you anymore. I'm in a relationship now” 

“Yes, and I'm sure you’re so happy... that’s why you were calling out my name earlier, isn’t it?” 

Martin tensed. 

“ Elias has been watching me, has he? So not even sex is a sacred thing with him then.” 

“he likes to keep an eye on his Archivists. Privacy isn’t something you’re afforded these days.” 

He stepped closer to Martin and reached out to stop him when he took a step back. He dragged him in by his shirt and kissed him hard and deep, tongue sweeping into the smaller man’s mouth.  Martin let out a wrecked moan. 

He tried to push Peter away  weakly, but his wrists were  caught, and he was backed against the wall so his wrists could be pinned above his head. Peter’s lips began to trail from his mouth down his jaw and to his throat where he n ipped and sucked. Martin struggled against his grip. 

“Peter stop. I said no!” 

Peter paused, eyes glancing up at him. This wasn’t working. He spun him around to face the wall, crushing him against it with his body. His  hi p s ground up against Martin’s ass and the male made a broken sound in the back of his throat, eyes slipping closed. 

“Are you sure you want me to stop? Don’t you want to be my good boy, Martin? You know what you  need, and Jon can’t give that to you. You know that. What's so wrong with wanting to be satisfied? ” 

Martin felt his resolve weakening with each grind against him, god, he wanted peter inside of him. He was still slightly stretched from earlier and he wanted the other down his throat, getting nice and wet so he could fuck him hard over the desk. 

“Peter please” 

He whimpered, breaking down. He hated himself for being so weak to the other’s touches but being obedient was so comfortable for him it was like denying his own nature to resist.  He wanted to give in. 

“I need to talk to Jon about this. I can’t just... it’s wrong. Please"

“Please what, Martin? Please stop or--” He pulls him back from the wall and bends him over the desk, bucking against him from behind, a  cruel mimicry of fucking him. “please  more? ~ ” 

Martin nearly squealed, eyes wide and glazed with need. He rocked his hips back, panting. He squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing hard. He needed this. God it just wasn’t enough, being with Jon didn’t satisfy him. It wasn’t Jon’s fault he was such a slut for being manhandled. 

“m-….more. Please. Fuck me. I need it” 

Peter grinned, victorious. 

“It just wasn’t enough for you, was it? You need to be tossed around, put on your knees and used and he just can’t provide that. Poor Martin. You love him so  much, but he will never be able to satisfy you. We both know it’s the truth.  He can’t give you what you need.” 

Martin dug his heels into the floor and pushed Peter back, spinning on him. He gripped the front of his shirt and growled. 

“Say one more bad thing about Jon and I don’t care how hard it is, I will walk away.” 

Peter put his hands up with a grin. 

“Understood. Jon is off limits” 

Martin nodded, looking away guiltily. 

“But you do want this, don’t you?” 

“ of course, I do, I just... it’s not his fault. I’ve needed this since long before I met him. This is it, Peter. This is the last time you get to have me at your mercy, do you understand? I don’t care if it’s not enough, I love  him, and  I don’t want to hurt him. When this is over you will not seek me out again. Our relationship becomes strictly professional. Am I understood?” 

“perfectly. Since this is our last time let’s make it one to remember. Get on your knees, now.” 

Martin didn’t put up a fuss. He released Peter’s shirt and dropped to his knees hard enough he heard the  thunk and felt pain run up his thighs. He leaned in, nuzzling his face against the front of his pants, mouthing at his cock through the material. 

“So eager for me, aren’t you?” 

“yes” Martin whimpered. 

“Do you want it?” 

“please” 

Peter undid his button and pushed down his  pants, his cock springing free from their confines and falling heavily against martin’s face. 

“Good boy. Take what you want” 

Martin didn’t need an invitation, he was already nipping and sucking at his cock. He ran his  tongue along the  veins on the side and opened his mouth, quickly taking the head in. He mewled softly, utterly thrilled with the weight of Peter’s dick on his tongue. 

“Are you ready?” 

Martin  whimpered and Peter bucked his hips. He could hear Martin choking but that didn’t stop him. He gripped him by his hair and slammed into his mouth, forcing his length down his throat. Martin cried out around him, gagging hard but he didn’t do more than grip at Peter’s hips tight ly. Peter rammed his hips against Martin’s face, fucking him hard and deep without mercy. 

Martin took it like a champ. He felt the other bucking down his  throat, and he loved it. The feeling of hands in his hair, pulling him in, the helplessness , the roughness, the lack of air, all of the sensations together were overwhelming and Martin had to open his own pants to let his cock free before he could soak through his underwear with precum. 

Peter purred low, watching Martin jerk himself off. He used a foot to nudge his hand away, clicking his tongue. 

“no. You'll cum without being touched ” 

Martin whined softly but removed his hand, obeying without even thinking about it. He pressed himself against the base of Peter’s cock, nuzzling the flesh there affectionately. Peter smirked. 

“What a beautiful sight you make. Such an obedient boy. So perfect. So good.” 

Martin shivered at the words, they were enough to make him bob his head on his own, fucking his own throat for Peter’s pleasure. He wanted to be good, so good, and so nice for him. He wanted to please the other male, to give him everything he asked for and be told how well he did. 

Peter released his grip on his head to card his fingers through the spun gold instead in a softer, more romantic gesture. Peter’s eyes were locked on Martin, watching him go to town sucking him off. 

Peter didn’t warn Martin before he came, he gripped the back of his head to hold him down while he spurted into his mouth, he pulled back at the last second, getting a streak across Martin’s face. 

“swallow it” He commanded. 

Martin did without hesitation. Peter dragged him to his feet and kissed him hard, not minding the taste. 

“Bend over the desk. I'm going to stretch you out” 

“n-no need. I fingered myself earlier today. I'm still  pretty well stretched from that and I... I want it to hurt some.” 

“ you want to be hurt? Martin, do  you feel the need to be punished for this?” 

Martin nodded quietly, looking down. 

“Very well, if that’s what you want, I can punish you. Bend over the desk” 

Martin bent over the desk and pushed his pants down to his ankles , swallowing hard. He could hear Peter removing his belt and he knew what was coming but he didn’t want to stop it. He gripped at the edge of the desk and bit back the fear and  anticipation . He couldn’t hold back a loud yelp when the first st rike landed. He arched up onto his tip toes and stayed there until peter coaxed him back down onto the floor , his knuckled were white from gripping the desk . A second hit landed and his managed to bite his lips to keep from crying out again. A third and fourth came in quick  succession and Martin felt tears welling up in his eyes. A fifth knocked the wind from him. Peter paused to gently massage the angry red stripe s on his ass. 

“What a good boy you are, taking your punishment so well. Do you want the other five?” 

Martin swallowed back his noises and nodded. He deserved the pain for what he was doing to Jon. He loved him so much it  ached, but he needed this like he needed to breathe. This was his coping mechanism and he didn’t know if he could let it go. Despite his big talk earlier he was scared this wouldn’t be the last t ime he felt Peter’s hands on him. The next five strikes happened quickly, Peter wasn’t holding back  anymore, and it drew loud crie s from Martin from the pain of the lashes. Peter dropped the belt and gripped at his hardened cock. Without warning, he rammed himself balls deep in to martin, pushing a hand onto his back to hold him down. 

Martin screamed. Peter didn’t hold back once he was inside of him either, he didn’t give Martin time to adjust, he pinned him down and fucked him brutally hard. Martin couldn’t stop his noises if he wanted to. Tears rolled down his face as he was ravaged by the stronger male. Finger shaped bruises littered his hips as Peter grabbed onto him far too hard and his ass stung with each slap of hips against the welts placed there by the belt. 

He loved every second of it. 

It was so rough and carnal and unlike the sex, he usually had with Peter and it was everything he needed and more. He came hard against the desk, spilling his seed down the front of several drawers as Peter continued to pound into his  oversensitive hole.  It hurt in the best kind of way and Martin found himself begging for more in a wrecked voice.  Peter was happy to give it to him. The hands-on his hips reached up and wrapped around his throat instead, squeezing until Martin’s words cut off. He whined instead, eyes nearly rolling back in bliss. 

Martin  squeezed down around Peter tightly as he was choked and that was all it took for peter’s hips to stutter before he rammed himself all the way inside and came deep in Martin’s thoroughly ruined ass. H e pulled out sl owly, letting Marting sink down beside the desk when his legs gave out. 

“ I s that everything you wanted?” 

Martin nodded weakly, breathing hard on the floor. He shivered with the aftershocks of their activities. 

“good. Hopefully, you learned something from this and will know what to do in the future to please him” 

Martin looked up, blinking at the odd phrasing but Peter wasn’t looking at him. Instead, he was staring across the room and when Martin looked  over, he noticed fog dissipating from where the door was.  He followed his gaze and felt his world stop. There, standing by the door was Elias and at his side was a gagged and bound Jon. 

Martin was horrified. Elias’s eyes were burning that intense golden color that covered the whites of his eyes and told Martin everything he needed to know. He had fed the images of what they had been doing directly into Jon’s mind. 

He had seen everything. 

“What have you done ? ” 

Martin whispered, horrified. He looked at Peter with such utter  betrayal that the other almost felt bad. 

“what have I done? What you expected me to. The question is about what you’ve done. I'm not the one who cheated , my partner agreed to this. ” 

Martin felt ice run through his  veins . He stood up on his wobbly knees and pull ed his pants up. Elias was smart enough to release Jon and get the hell out of dodge before Martin reached him and Jon. He reached out and gently removed the  gag. 

“Fuck, Jon, I'm so sorry.  I... I shouldn’t have...  please... Forgive me” 

He whispered, soft and afraid that he had just lost everything. 

“Let’s talk about this at home... when you don’t smell like Peter Lukas’s cologne.” 

Martin gave a weak nod and handed Jon his fallen cane. He sent a look of utter fury to both Peter and Elias before opening the door for Jon and letting him walk ahead. He would have a lot of explaining to d o. He could only hope that Jon would give him a chance to make up for what he had done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter used the monster as a means to get Martin to meet with him, instead he convinced a very hesitant Martin to have sex with him only to reveal after it was over that Jon had been forced to "see" the whole thing via Elias's powers from across the room in a pocket of the lonely. Martin is scared his relationship with Jon was just ruined.


	15. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow along here https://youtu.be/XE-Z44QkHZ4 if you want to hear the podfic or click on the playlist on chapter 1

Jon didn’t want to talk about it. Martin didn’t know why he was surprised. He really couldn’t blame him. He had been held captive and forced to watch as Martin had slept with someone else. He wouldn’t be able to make up for that. There was nothing he could do but give Jon space and pray the other wouldn’t leave him. 

He took an icy cold shower when he got home, soaking until the chill was so bone deep it was all he knew. He dried off until he was damp and clothed himself in sweatpants and a T-shirt. His hair dripped onto his shirt, but he didn’t care. He didn’t feel like he deserved to be warm or dry. He should be cold and miserable and that was what he had earned. He sat on the couch, waiting for Jon to join him but he didn’t. He stood in the kitchen, faced forward, silent. 

“Jon, please. Let me explain.” 

“What is there to explain? I think I got a very clear picture of what happened via Elias. There's really nothing to say” 

There was no bite to the words, no anger, just quiet exhaustion, and defeat and that made Martin feel even worse. He deserved Jon’s rage but instead, he had hurt him. 

“This isn’t your fault Jon. This is me. I did this to us” 

“because I couldn’t satisfy you. You tried to tell Peter no. You didn’t want that any more than I wanted to watch. But I was inadequate, and you needed more, and he offered that to you. I can’t blame you.” 

Martin quickly shook his head. 

“Jon, no. There is nothing wrong with what you offered me I just--” He let out a heavy breath. “I’ve used sex as a coping mechanism for years. It’s been my go-to for stress relief and control over my life and Peter took advantage of that. We’d been seeing each other since he took over for Elias. He knows me and he knows that what happened with the stranger scared me. He knew I wouldn’t be able to resist him and he used that against the both of us.... and I let him do it. I could’ve said no but I didn’t. I’m sorry. But please, don’t blame yourself. This is my fault, not yours.” 

Jon sighed softly and shook his head, but he reached out and took martin’s hand before flinching away. 

“Jesus, you’re freezing. Come on. We're going to bed, now. Get up” 

Martin hesitated but the commanding tone made it hard to resist. He stood up and headed for his room, Jon following his lead. He was surprised when the other entered his room. Jon followed him right to the bed and climbed in beside him, pressing himself to Martin. As cold as he normally was, he was the warmer of the two right now. The blankets helped but it took a good twenty minutes for them both to warm up. They laid there, wrapped in each other’s arms, each blaming themself but not saying it. 

“are we... okay?” 

“Yes, Martin. We're alright. I don’t like what happened, but I understand why it did. We will talk more about it later but for now let’s just rest. It's been a hell of a day” 

Jon wouldn’t say how much getting his eyes back just to see Peter fuck Martin had hurt him. He wanted to see again, he missed his sight, but he couldn’t say it, what good would it do? It would only serve to make Martin feel worse and he felt bad enough as it was. 

They laid there in bed, silent and still in each other's arms. Martin didn’t know when he fell asleep but when he woke up Jon wasn’t in bed with him anymore. Had he been rolling and made him leave or did Jon not actually want to lay beside him and had only done it to make him feel better? He quickly got up, sniffling. Why was the room so cold? He rubbed at his arms as he slid on his slippers. 

Martin headed out into the hallway, finding the bathroom empty so he headed towards Jon’s room. The door was wide open, and it was pitch black inside. A quick flick of the light showed the room was empty. 

The room was empty. 

Where was Jon? 

Martin did another quick sweep of the apartment before starting to panic, Jon wasn’t anywhere. He was gone. Martin quickly grabbed his jacket and put some shoes on before going out into the streets. It was cold and he was hopeful Jon hadn’t gotten far. He spent hours looking for him out in the empty London streets, hoping that he would find him or get a call and Jon would be alright. He finally ended up outside the Institute early in the morning. 

His feet hurt from walking all night and he was shivering from the cold, his lips tinted with blue. He didn’t want to stop looking but he had an idea of how to find him. He quickly went into the institute and headed for Elias’ office. He found it locked with the light off, but he knew Elias would be in soon, so he sat down by the door and he waited. 

He dozed off and was woken by a large hand on his shoulder. 

“Martin?” 

It was the last face he wanted to see. Peter Lukas was leaned over him, looking concerned. 

“Did Jon kick you out of your own house?” 

He asked, fretting over the male. Martin stood up and rubbed at his eyes. 

“where is Elias?” 

“I’m here, why?” 

Elias ducked around the desk, avoiding getting too close to Martin for fear he might get punched again but Martin only looked over. 

“Jon vanished last night. I can’t find him anywhere. He was taken. I need you to tell me who did it. Where is he?” 

He sounded like he felt, cold and defeated and so very tired. Peter glanced expectantly at Elias who only smirked. 

“Perhaps he doesn’t want to be found, Martin. Normally people don’t leave their lovers without a reason and we both know he had a good one. Have you considered he wasn’t taken at all but instead he left you?” 

Martin nearly charged at Elias only to be held back by Peter 

“WHO’S FAULT IT THAT?!” 

“your own. You agreed to let Peter have his way with you. This wouldn’t have happened if you could control yourself. Jon had perfectly valid reasons to abandon you” 

Martin felt the rage drain from him. 

“did he really... just up and leave me without saying goodbye?” 

His heart was breaking in his chest. It would make sense; he couldn’t blame Jon after what he’d seen but he hoped he would at least tell him before he ran away. 

“Tell me where he is. I need to talk to him” 

“I don’t see why I should” 

Martin growled, the air around him shifting with static. 

**_“tell me where he is.”_ **

Elias flinched but didn’t open his mouth, he simply crossed his arms, staring Martin down. 

“I’ve even less reason to help you now” 

Martin felt desperation crawling up through his throat. 

“you’ll tell me, or I'll compel Peter to jump out the window.” 

Elias stopped, stunned. 

“You wouldn’t” 

“Try me. I’m just as angry with him as I am with you. I would happily get rid of both of you if I could. So, you’re going to tell me where Jon is or he’s going to take a very long walk out a very high window.” 

Martin was bluffing but he was a good liar and Peter’s worried expression told him he looked sufficiently murderous. Elias sighed. 

“I can’t tell you where he is.” 

“You had better try” 

“no, you don’t understand. I know where he is, but I cannot tell you. It doesn’t exist. Right now, he doesn’t exist. That tells me exactly where he is.” 

“You’re speaking in riddles and you need to start making sense. I'm losing my patience” 

“He’s in the web” 

Martin hued slightly and looks at Peter 

**_“Is this a trick?”_ **

“I don’t know. It's not what we had planned so I would imagine he’s telling the truth” 

“not what you had planned, hm. **_And what exactly is your plan?_ **” 

“to break up you and Jon so you’ll take my place as avatar of the Lonely” 

Peter covered his mouth, looking horrified at having said the words. 

“Peter!” 

“I'm sorry. He compelled me. I couldn’t keep it in” 

**_“why?”_ **

“We want to be together and we can’t so long as I'm assigned to the lonely. We had initially planned on ending the world but that was our last resort, this seemed like an easy way out without destroying everything in the process. We just want to be happy together. Have a life and a family we can love without me having to leave to feed the Lonely” 

Peter hung his head, rubbing at his beard, the cat was out of the bag. He had told Martin everything so easily. 

“so, everything you’ve done, all the sacrifices and pain and death was so you could be happy together?” 

“you just threatened to kill a man for your relationship’s sake. Can you really say you’re that different” Elias hummed, sinking into his desk chair. 

“I am nothing like you” 

“Keep telling yourself that.”   


Martin turned around and left the office, leaving the two men behind. He would say he couldn’t believe that anyone would destroy the world for their lover but much as he hated to admit it, he really was the same as them. He would watch the world burn if it meant saving Jon, having a life with him. He understood too well why they were doing what they were and that frustrated him the most. 

He hopped a train. He knew where to go to get to the web. He was headed to Hill Top Road. 

* * *

Jon was not happy. He had been drawn from Martin’s very comfortable and warm bed by the sound of music. Thinking he had left the Alexa on he went to shut her fft only to be grabbed and something sticky covered his mouth to keep him from shouting and waking Martin. It wasn’t hard to figure out he was being kidnapped; it had only happened three other times prior. He really needed to get a tracker put on him for times like this. 

He had learned enough about being held that he didn’t put up much of a fight. He wasn’t sure how long he was in the back of the car. He couldn’t see to figure out where he was going or speak. All he could do was listen to the silent world at three am outside of the car as they rolled along. Once the car was in park he was lifted and hefted over a thin shoulder to be carried into what must've been an old house by the way it creaked. The sound was all he heard for a bit, footfalls on old wood, then it began to change. The stepping sounds trailed off and the air began to smell damp and musty like wet cloth. 

He was dropped onto the floor and felt thousands of tiny feet crawling over his body. He wanted to scream but his mouth was stuck covered by the sticky substance. 

“Get off him. He's not a jungle gym.” 

The voice was decidedly feminine, and he decided to focus on that rather that the sticky substance on his mouth and wrists. He couldn’t exactly get up like this, so he waited and felt the legs scamper away. Either he was in the corruption and those were bugs or those were, god forbid he even think it, spiders and the web had taken him. 

He tried to think of where he knew the voice from, but he just couldn’t place it. A new voice, softer and sweeter, entered the mix. 

“Annabelle, that is no way to treat our guest. Remove the webs please. He is welcome here.” 

Annabelle huffed and split the webs on his wrist and mouth, allowing him to remove them. They felt like semi-melted cotton candy on his skin, sticky like sugar water or popsicle juice. He needed a bath after this. 

“Who are you? Where am I?” 

“you’re in the web, my dear. My domain. I am the Mother of Puppets, but you can call me ‘mom’. Don’t fret, my dear. You are safe here”. She hummed softly. 

She sounded like a traditional fifties' housewife from old technicolor sitcoms and family televisions shows. He felt discomfort at the base of his skull, her voice was to saccharine to be safe. She tried too hard to seem warm and comforting but he knew enough about spiders, spider hindered, they destroyed, they wove lies. There was no safety to be found here. 

“Why am I here?” 

“You are one of ours, my dear. The eye took you from us but originally you were among our number and we look after our own. You see, I have a proposition for you that I believe would be in your favor.” 

“What kind of proposition? I doubt you have anything I could need.” 

“I disagree. What would you say if I told you I could return your sight?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing the Mother of Puppets~ She is based of my beautiful wife's interpretation of her from our various roleplays. 
> 
> As always, your comments fuel me. Let me know what you think.


	16. The Master Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, this chapter is mostly exposition. It's a lot of monologing and plenty of story building so it might be a bit more boring than the others but there is a wicked cliffhanger at the end. stay tuned for more. I should, hopefully, have another chapter done today.
> 
> https://youtu.be/o5MLc0MttE4 follow along with the podfic version here.

Jon stared in utter disbelief. There was no possible way. 

“Are you still not interested in hearing me out?” 

“You can really give me back my eyes?” 

“I never said that. They wouldn’t be your eyes; they would come from one of my puppets and they would not be free. You would need to do something for me in return. But if you’re asking if I can give you back your ability to see, the answer would be yes.” 

“It... doesn’t matter. I took my sight to be free of the Eye. If I can see again, I'll go right back to belonging to it.” 

“Not necessarily” The mother hummed softly. 

“you severed your connection to the ceaseless watcher when you took your own sight. It was connected you _your_ eyes. These would not be your eyes; they would be someone else’s eyes that you are using. You could see from them as if they were yours but there would be no strings connecting you to the Beholding.” 

“So what strings are actually attached to this?” 

“Mine are. I want you to count yourself among our numbers again, my child. You already belong to us and your lover is one of ours too. You really wouldn’t be losing anything.” 

“You want me to be your avatar. How do I know I can trust you?” 

“You don’t” 

“not very convincing” 

“I don’t have to be. You want your sight back. I’m simply offering a trade.” 

Jon thought on it for a bit, having his sight back could be immensely useful but there was a chance she would betray him or worse, make him do something horrible once he was one of hers. Although, if he thought about it, Annabelle had pulled strings for certain, but she had always helped, rather than hurt. Perhaps the web really was on his side. It was a deal with the devil but so were many other things he had done. To be fair, this certainly would not be the dumbest decision he had made. 

“Alright. I agree to your terms.” 

“Good. I will collect your new eyes; our other guest will be arriving soon. Do you have any color preferences? I have brown, green, and oooh~ I have a set of blue eyes, those would look absolutely lovely on you.” 

“Brown please, it would be easier to explain when it comes to old pictures of me” 

“Very well. Brown it is.” She seemed disappointed but she didn’t say anything about it. She approached Jon and removed his blindfold. It felt strange, having chitinous limbs opening his eyes and pushing something into the hollow sockets. The eyeballs filled the gaping holes in his head and spider silk covered his eyes, keeping them closed. 

“By the time the silk wears off on its own, you should be adjusted to your new eyes. Enjoy them, Jon” 

Jon needed quietly. 

“How do I pay you back?” 

“that will come in time, for now, our other guest has arrived. Annabelle, will you show him in?” 

Annabelle smirked and walked off. Loud footsteps could be heard along with heavy breathing as someone ran into the webbed domain. 

“Jon!” 

Martin nearly collapsed to his knees with relief, Jon was there, and he was unharmed. He thanked all the gods he didn’t believe in for that gift. 

“Martin? What are you doing here?” 

“you up and vanished, I was out of my mind with worry.” 

Martin rushed to Jon’s side, cupping his face, looking him over for injury. 

“what are those?” 

“What is what, Martin? I can’t see whatever you’re pointing to” 

“Oh sorry, the webs on your eyes.” 

“Ah, about that. I’ll be getting my sight back” 

“you what?” 

“My eyes. The uhm... the Mother of Puppets gave me new eyes” 

Martin’s head jerked up to the big ass fuck off spider sitting on the corner. She simply waved one chitinous leg and smiled... or did whatever counted as a smile on her spider face. Martin felt a shudder go down his spine. To think he liked spiders before this. 

“What do you mean she gave you new eyes?” 

“Do you want the specific details or...?” 

“What did you pay for them?” 

“That’s a fair question. Uhm... well, you see--” Jon shifted in place, seeming to just not realize that maybe this wasn’t the smartest thing he’d ever done. 

“Jon. What. Did. You. Do?” 

The silence only made Martin more worried about what had happened while he’d been away. What terrible choice had Jon made this time? 

“I’m aligned with the web now....” 

“You traded your sight for allegiance to the web? you know I actually thought this would be a lot worse.” 

“You’re not upset?” 

“No, I'm furious. But I can’t do anything about it. You already made your choice, so I just have to accept that. At least you’re not joining up with someone like The Stranger or Slaughter or climbing back into the coffin again” 

“hey, I had a good reason for that, and you know it!” 

Martin made a noncommittal hand gesture. He liked daisy just fine _now_ but when Jon had gone after her she had been, for lack of a better word, a right bastard. 

“so, if she gave you your sight back why is there... spider webs on your face?” 

Jon shuddered; he knew instinctively what it was, but he hated the reminder. 

“He needs time for his body to adjust to the new addition and the webs will help with that. Think of them like type O blood, they’re neutral and anyone can use them, but the eyes are not compatible with him. The webs fix that and when they wear down enough to come off, he should be fine to open his eyes and use the new ones.” 

The Mother of Puppets shifted closer, gently trailing one long leg across Jon’s back, slightly relishing the shiver he gave off and the way he tensed. 

“Don’t worry, my lovelies. Mother loves her children; she would never harm them” 

“and he's one of your children now?” 

“You both are. You've been part of the web since you were very small, my dear. I don’t blame you for not remembering, you were so very young.” 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” 

“I’m not surprised, but that is a conversation for another day, my child. I have something far more valuable to you than a history lesson. You spoke with Elias and Peter. You know their goals now, why they intend to mark you, or destroy what you most hold dear. There really is no way to stop them, I'm afraid. You will have to be marked by all fourteen fears and there are only four left who’ve yet to touch you.” 

“Ten already? I only counted seven. I'm further along than I thought” 

“You are only missing Slaughter, Buried, Vast, and Dark.” 

“You’ve been marked by death?” Jon takes Martin’s hand in worry. 

Martin feels the scar on his thigh burning before the Mother laughs. 

“Oh, of course. That’s the first fear he was marked by. We came next” 

“what?” 

“Don’t worry, my dear. We will get around to that later. Let’s stay on topic for now. Elias seems determined to mark you and end the world but there is another way for him to get what he wants. He believes that if he makes the eye more powerful than all the other fears that his lover will be free to join him as kings of the ruined world, but he’s wrong. It would only strengthen his beloved’s tie to the Lonely, they would never be able to be together again. He would rule alone.” 

“And you have an alternative that gives him what he wants?” 

“It gives everyone what they want. It would rid the world of the need for avatars entirely.” 

“w-what would happen to the current avatars?” Jon whispered to Martin. 

“They would be freed” The mother turned herself around, walking further into her domain which began to look like a vintage styled home, the illusion wove itself around them. 

“Come in. I'll make some tea.” 

Martin took Jon’s hand and led him into the home. 

“Take a seat, anywhere is fine.” 

They sat on the couch and waited for the Mother to finish making the tea. She came over with a tray of cream and sugar and three steaming cups. When she returned, she wasn’t a large spider anymore, instead, she looked different, very different. Martin felt like he was staring at the spiral, she had layers to her appearance and seemed to phase through them as she moved, one layer was the massive spider he had seen thus far, the second was the face of his own mother staring back at him with a fond smile, and the last was a typical fifties’ styled housewife with red victory curls, a fitted dress with a crinoline, and a set of pearls resting on her clavicle. 

Martin decided it was wiser not to look too closely. When he stared down, he nearly jumped. The cup had held tea moments before but now it held a mass of wriggling spiders. He gently placed his hand over Jon’s, stopping him from taking a sip. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” He whispered. “it’s spiders. A cup full of tiny spiders” 

Martin took the cup from a very pale Jon and set it back down so the nice china wouldn’t be broken if he dropped it. The Mother only smiled. 

“best not to look to closely at anything, my dear. Everything is spiders around here.” She chimed happily, sipping her tea with an air of calmness. If she took offence to them not drinking the tea, she certainly didn’t act like it. 

“Now what was that about the avatars being freed?” 

She took another long sip before setting her cup down and turning to face them. She adjusted herself into the large armchair that seemed too big for her human-like guises but the perfect size for a giant spider. 

“Yes. You see, there is another ritual that would cut the realms apart further, making it that much harder to bring the fear Deities into your world. It would create a further degree of separation. The fears would not cease to exist, they would simply be trapped in their own dimension, feeding off the fear of humans but unable to incite more of their own volition.” 

“So this ritual would stop the fears from affecting our world?” 

“In layman's terms, yes” 

“Once the ritual is complete it would take two successful tries to do what Elias wants and that would be nearly impossible. It would remove the need for rituals altogether seeing as undoing this would be just as difficult as this one will be to complete.” 

“How do we do it?” 

“To begin, you will need a cornerstone of the spell, someone powerful who has marked by all fourteen fears. That would be you, dearest Martin. You will need to make yourself more powerful if you want to survive this ritual though, you will not make it at your current power level. Use your abilities, take live statements, they are necessary sacrifices and once this is done those poor souls will not see you in their dreams any longer. It is a small price to pay for the world, my darling. 

As for the others needed, there are fifteen people involved in the ritual, one must be marked by a fear to partake, one person for each corresponding fear. The sigils will be carved into the ground and you will need a symbol of fear” 

“What symbol?” Jon asked. 

“you will need to find the symbols yourself, a symbol of each fear or an item that corresponds” 

“Like a tombstone for death or a bug carcass for corruption?” 

“Exactly. If the one in the place is an avatar, they will not need an item or symbol, they serve that purpose themselves. The entire purpose of the symbols is to strengthen their tie to the fear, avatars are already tied to their fear, they don’t need any added assistance. I will write down the sigils for you and mark which each one is. You will need to do the circle in a complete loop starting from the first fear that marked you to the last one” 

The Mother looks up at Martin. 

“You will need to find out the order yourself, the End, the Web, the Desolation, and the Lonely all marked you before entering the Institute, Elias can help you place the rest in order.” 

“What happens then?” 

“Once the ritual has started it must be completed or the cornerstone will die. It will hurt, you need to go into this expecting pain” She said to Martin. “And you must be willing to accept his pain. If you break from the group to help him, you will both be lost” She turned to Jon. 

“I understand” Jon whispered, holding tighter to Martin’s hand. He didn’t like the idea of him being in pain, but he understood that this was Martin’s choice to make and he would support him in it. 

“What does freeing an avatar mean?” 

The mother glanced over at Martin and hummed. 

“I suppose it means they go back to being human” 

“I know he will ask about it, what does that mean for Elias? He’s not in his body” 

“His original body as Jonah will die but because he already inhabits the new form, he will remain inside of it. He will no longer be immortal; he will die when that body does, but he will be able to live with his beloved and have the life he wants. I believe it will be worth it to him” 

“I see. I think you’re right. Is that all there is to the ritual? Do I need to chant anything?” 

“You will be too busy screaming. The other will do the chanting or you’d never get done” 

Martin flinched, making a sour face. That didn’t sound promising. 

“I suppose I can write down the words as well. They will not be all too long. It should be easy enough to memorize and I'm sure they will get it. It's a bit of an instinctual thing, really. Once the ritual starts, they will know what to say but I see no reason they can’t practice.” 

The mother got up, going over to a desk to pull out a notebook and a pen. She brought it back over and scooted her tea aside so she could draw out the sigils and what they meant and write down the words for the ritual. She hummed softly as she worked, ignoring the impatience and nerves of the two sitting on the couch, she didn’t need to bother with them. 

“There. Done" 

She sat back and tore the page free, offering it out to Martin who accepted it with a grateful smile. 

“I hate to say this after all your help but how do we know we can trust you? I mean, you’re a fear deity too. What do you get out of this?” 

“I don’t function like the others do. The End and I are the only ones without rituals because we always get what we want anyway. I like this world as it is, and I've grown a bit weary of trying to stop other rituals so things will stay the way they should. I will still be able to get what I want and there will always be spiders so I will always have puppets to play with. You see, dear boy. I won’t be bored. Not much changes for me, not like it does the others.” 

She smiled blandly but said no more on the matter. 

“Thank you for your help.” Martin smiled back 

“no need for that, I'm getting what I want out of this arrangement as well” 

“Perhaps, but it’s still polite to thank you” 

“Ah, my son. Still so obsessed with your manners. It good to know that hasn’t changed.” 

Martin had stood up and was helping Jon to his feet when she had spoken. He stopped. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“You still have little bits of and pieces of the real you inside of there. I'm pleased with that, that is all. It's nice to see small glimpses of my son in you.” 

“The.... real me?” 

“Don’t you know my dear? You’re one of us. A spider through and through. That body of yours is just a puppet.” 

Martin felt Jon’s hand clench around his arm, but he couldn’t bring himself to move, the morbid curiosity was poking around at his insides. 

“The _real_ Martin Blackwood died when he was five years old” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo, what a revelation. I don't know how many of you read DribbledScribbles but the following chapter stems from an idea she put out there in one of her fics called Molt and I'm rolling with it. you can find her fic here but be very wary of the tags, it's pretty dark. https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447967/chapters/58995352


	17. Spiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope i didn't leave you waiting too long for the results of the last chapter's cliffhanger. enjoy~  
> This chapter is a little smaller than normal in my rush to get it out to you. hope you don't mind too much.
> 
> Feel free to follow along with the podfic version here if you prefer stories read to you. https://youtu.be/hdk_LxYnjuo

“The _real_ Martin Blackwood died when he was five years old” 

“what are you talking about. _I'm Martin Blackwood”_

Martin felt cold dread wash through his veins and his legs felt weak. What was happening? It wasn’t possible. 

“How much of your childhood do you really remember before you turned five?” 

“that’s not uncommon! Most people don’t remember their early childhood.” 

“That’s fair but it doesn’t make it any less true. Martin Blackwood was on the side of the road befriending a puppy and the puppy ran into traffic. He tried to save it and was hit by a car. He spent months in a coma, his brain gone but his body alive. His parents were just about ready to pull the plug on their son when mine asked me for a vessel to use in search of what was most precious to him. Of course, I would never deny him anything, he was my favored child, after all. So, I gave him the body of young Martin Blackwood to occupy.” 

“But... that’s not possible. I don’t remember that” 

“And you wouldn’t. You see, you are such a special person, Martin. You are the first of your kind. A puppet who willed himself into being. You wanted so badly to love other and be loved by others in return that it consumed you. You overwhelmed my son’s personality and took over the body. You created yourself and in doing so, you destroyed him.” 

“Do-….” Martin swallowed hard “Don’t you want revenge on me for that?” 

“Oh goodness no!” She laughed. “I’m far too enthralled by you to wish you any harm. I want to see what you’ll do next. You're new and exciting. A real live Puppet with his own thoughts and feeling. My dear, you are Pinocchio. A real fake boy. Besides, death comes to us all and if he was weak enough to allow a puppet to end him then I suppose that’s simply how it goes for him. I’m not upset about it. It does help that I see pieces of him inside of you. You’re impeccable manners, for starters, and your obsession with your dearest Jon. He would go on and on about that boy for hours. The “one who got away”. 

Jon tensed and pulled his arm from Martin, curling into himself. 

“no. You're lying. It's not him!” 

“Why would I lie about that? I have nothing to gain” 

Jon knew she was right and he hated to admit it. He curled his knees to his chest on the couch and hid. It had to be a lie, there was no way the spider that had tormented him as a child and Martin could be the same person. It just couldn’t be. 

“Don’t fret my dearest” she soothed, petting Jon’s back. “As I said, my son is gone. The one you fell in love with is the puppet. My boy isn’t coming back, you’ve no need to fear him anymore” 

Martin fell onto the couch, sinking down into the cushions. 

“So I was never human, to begin with?.... I've always just been a spider?” 

“That is the case, my boy. Why so glum? Being a spider is nice” 

“Perhaps when you haven’t thought for most of your life that you were something else. It's not so great thinking you’re one thing and suddenly finding out you’re something entirely different.” 

“Humanity is overrated, my child. You're better among our number. Besides, you won't be one of us for much longer if you complete the ritual. Then you’ll be human” 

Martin sighed and reached out, helping Jon stand. 

“If you don’t mind I think it’s time for us to go home. We’ve both had a long day” 

The mother nodded softly and smiled 

“Come back to visit anytime. I've missed my children” 

Martin pocketed the ritual information and guided Jon out of the domain and then out of the house at Hill Top Road and down through the town to the nearest train station. It would be a long ride home but he didn’t mind. It gave them both plenty of time to think. He didn’t say anything about Jon curling small and weak into his side, he simply wrapped his arms around him and ignored the unsavory looks their PDA garnered. 

They arrived home about an hour and three train switches later and Martin was glad to be home. 

“Jon. Come to bed, my love, please” 

He knew it had been for warmth before, but he could still remember Jon lying next to him in bed and he wanted that back. He took his hand and guided the other to his bedroom. They didn’t bother with their clothes, simply toed off their shoes and climbed under the blankets, curling into each other in hopes that the pain and fear would go away. Maybe if they clung tight enough to each other they could forget the horrible truths they now share. 

* * *

Elias knelt beside the tub, throwing his arms up to block his face when Tulip shook out her long fur and pounced around, digging in the tub water excitedly. Tulip _loved_ taking a bath. She would swim around in the deep end of the tub and then prance back to the shallow end to shake off only to jump back into the deep end with absolute glee. Elias was already soaked through but he couldn’t say he hated it, he loved anything that made his little girl so happy. 

She hopped her front leg up onto the side of the tub and leaned up, licking at Elias’s cheek with nothing but love in her big brown eyes. Elias smiled and pet her soggy head in return and watched her go back to swimming around in the water. He knew her bath was over when she yawned big and wide and placed a single paw on his arm, asking in her soft quiet voice to get out. 

He moved aside for her to jump from the tub, groaning when water slung everywhere. She silently padded over to the absorbent rug in the corner and laid down, waiting patiently for Elias to dig out the comb and brush. He sat down beside her, legs crisscrossed in front of him, and spent a good half hour drying and brushing her fur out until she was a very shiny ball of fluff. He admitted that the silk and shine dog shampoo with oatmeal for healthy skin had been a worthy investment if it made her look this good. 

Elias stripped himself down to nothing and gathered up his wet clothes, the towels he had used to soak up the water everywhere, and the absorbent rug and carried them down the hall to the laundry room. He threw them into the washer and turned it on before calling Tulip to follow him upstairs. It was time for them both to have a lovely little nap. 

Peter was sprawled out on the bed in their room, already well on his way through sawing some logs. Tulip happily ascended the stairs up onto the bed and flopped down by Peter’s side as Elias changed into his new clothes. After he was happily drowning in one of Peter’s warm sweatshirts and a pair of his own flannel pajama pants, he climbed up on top of Peter and laid down with a soft relieved sigh. One heavy arm lifted to rest over Elias’ back as the other pulled Tulip in. 

Peter, Elias, and Tulip laid in the bed together, curled into a happy cuddle puddle, and slept away the afternoon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With everything being so heavy the last couple chapters I decided we could all use some nice fluff and who's fluffier than Tulip? 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, as always comments fuel me, let me know what you think and what you'd like to see. thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter~


	18. Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extra long to make up for how short the last one way. I will warn you now there is some pretty graphic gore in this chapter, you may want to skip that if you can't handle it.
> 
> If you want to follow along with the fic then listen along here.   
> https://youtu.be/eABzI8JUUmw

Martin was hesitant to go back into work, after what happened last time he’d seen Peter and Elias he wasn’t sure they would be willing to work with him, and considering how they had nearly destroyed his relationship, he wasn’t too keen to work with them either. 

It had been days and he hadn’t gotten so much as a text asking when he would return. It didn’t seem like Peter wanted to bother him. That was fair. He had used his powers on the captain and threatened to send him to his death out a window, it made sense he would be wary. 

After a week Martin knew he couldn’t avoid the office forever. The kids were starting to worry, and he’d been reluctant to tell them any of the going ons but it seemed like today would be the day to do so. He needed Jon with him for this. He went to the bedroom, ready to ask him to go back to the Institute with him. 

When Martin entered his room, Jon was standing in front of the mirror, staring at himself. The webs were gone, and Jon was sporting a set of gorgeous hazel eyes. He looked over at Martin and smiled. 

“Hello beautiful” 

Martin felt his cheeks color and smiled shyly. 

“Hello yourself.” 

He approached and Jon reached out for him, drawing him in for a soft but hungry kiss, it was clear how happy he was with the turn of events. Martin sunk into his lips, into his warmth and love, and reminded himself for the millionth time how lucky he was to have this and that he could not mess it up again. 

When they pulled away Jon was smiling and staring at him like he had hung every star in the sky just for him and Martin felt his heart melt with love for the man in front of him. How had he ever gotten to be so lucky? 

“Jon, I need a favor. I’m going to talk to Peter and Elias but I... -I don’t want to do it alone. Would you come with me?” 

Jon nodded and took Martin’s hand. 

“Be forewarned, if Peter Lukas so much as looks at you sideways, you’ll have to hold me back.” 

Martin blushed and found himself smiling at the possessiveness. 

“I don’t think that will be a problem, I threatened his life, I think he’s pretty scared of me right now” 

“color me impressed, Mr. Blackwood~” Jon chimed. 

Martin laughed and took his hand, kissing across his knuckles. They separated long enough to get ready and Martin collected his things into his backpack before shouldering it. The pair shared one more kiss before they headed out the door, on their way to the Institute. 

* * *

Terry looked up when the door to the Archives opened. 

“Martin!” He grinned wide, thrilled to see him back at work. 

“Good afternoon, Terry. How have things been while I was gone?” 

“Pretty quiet until yesterday.” 

“What happened yesterday? Where are the girls?” 

Martin looked around, their desks were clean and vacant, not a promising sign. 

“Elias came down here. He heard Maggie complaining about being bored and sent her out to do a follow up on a statement from a man who came in while you were gone. Sarah went with her for "support”. They’ve been pretty inseparable since the attack happened.” 

Martin nodded. “What kind of statement was it?” 

Terry grimaced. “Some man thought he saw some sort of blood ritual taking place in an underground club. It was a really creepy tale; I don’t think I like taking statements very much. I might leave that to Maggie in the future. That guy gave me the jeebies. His eyes were so... empty” 

Martin nodded quietly. That was worrying, maybe it wasn’t true but the guy who gave the statement certainly thought it was. Martin knew from experience how badly following up a statement could go if the monsters were real. He felt shivers run down his spine as the memory of being trapped in his flat for weeks came back to him. He shook the thought and the crawling sensation of bugs on his legs away. 

“They haven’t come back yet? And you said they left yesterday?” 

“That’s right. They messaged me saying they were going into the club last night and it’s been radio silence since then. I’m really worried.” 

Terry set down the statements he was paperclipping together, sighing heavily as he glanced over at the desks of the others, he hated being alone in the Archives. He wished he had gone with them, but Elias insisted that someone had to be there in case a client came in. 

Martin closed his eyes, letting his connection to the eye flow through him. Suddenly he knew. 

“Elias and Peter can wait. We need to go.” 

“Lead the way” Jon didn’t hesitate, he put his jacket on and headed for the door, holding it open. 

Terry was the first out of the Archives, he didn’t bother to shut down his computer and his speedy departure from his desk knocked over a box of statements, but he didn’t care, that was a problem for tomorrow Terry. Today Terry was going after his friends. 

Marting led them directly to the train station, waiting with them. Once they boarded the train he sat down in the most secluded corner with a solemn expression. 

“What’s happening?” Terry whispered, keeping his voice low but unable to hide his anxiety. 

“I can’t see it, but I _know_ where the girls are and what’s happening.” 

“Tell us” Jon commanded. 

Martin took a breath. 

* * *

Sarah pushed her back against the door. She could feel the slam of bodies banging against it, any minute it would give way and she would be overrun. She had been separated from Maggie in the chaos and she could only hope they hadn’t found her. She could only hope she would be the only sacrifice today. The door began to creak as the hinges bent. Another hard slam from the other side and Sarah bit her lip to hold back a sob. 

She was scared. 

She was so fucking scared. 

The scene had been like something out of a nightmare. 

The night had started simple enough. They slipped into the club unnoticed, posing as a couple and had sat at the back table, people watching, until they noticed someone heading to an unlabeled back door. Upon closer inspection, they caught a password phrase and decided to try it out themselves. Maggie seemed to be a very skilled bullshitter, so Sarah had left her take over and had been claimed as a mute. 

They seemed to clear whatever doubts the man guarding the door had and were led downstairs into a basement. Once inside they were each handed a pure white hooded robe and told to prepare for “ascension”. 

They followed the flow of robed faces through a group of tunnels that felt much like a maze into a large room with a table in the middle. There was a body lying on the table, eyes hazy and clearly drugged. Sarah had instantly felt sick. There were too many people for her to get any closer to try and help the poor soul but one shared look between her and Maggie and it was clear they were in too deep. The group approached the altar and began to chant something in Latin that neither girl could follow. Maggie mouthed along well enough and Sarah’s “muteness” gave her a pass so there was no roused suspicion. At least, not until the woman at the head of the group shrieked and plunged a dagger into the chest of the person on the table. 

Sarah felt a loud whimper rise from her throat as she watched the person on the table flail in agony as the knife came down again and again. Blood splattered across the white robes of those closest and they threw their hands up, their chants drowning out the screams of their victim. Sarah covered her mouth with a hand, barely holding back the need to hurl. The body wasn’t moving anymore, she had just witnessed someone being murdered. 

The woman cut across the corpse’s wrists and throat and watched with sick glee in her eyes as the blood ran down the carved altar onto a rune on the floor and filled in the spaces with the crimson liquid. Maggie stared at the floor, swallowing down her fear and forcing her body not to shake lest she give herself away. There was so much blood. It was soaking into her shoes. The group cheered as the body was drained of blood. When the flow stemmed it was dragged from the table and tossed into the corner as another, livelier person was pulled down the stairs toward the table. 

Sarah couldn’t watch. She couldn’t stand to look at someone else being butchered. It was too much. A hand gripped hers and squeezed and she was dragged back to reality. She couldn’t afford to give herself away, if she did, Maggie would be caught too and she would never forgive herself if the other was killed because of her. 

Her musings were cut down by screams as the poor soul who was chosen to be the sacrifice played their role. Maggie’s hand was gripping Sarah’s so tightly she felt it might break but she couldn’t bring herself to care. The cultist carved through her chest and dug in, ripping out the heart of their latest victim. She thrust it above her head like a trophy to screams and cheers from her followers, then she lowered the heart, cupping it in both hands like something precious, and took a bite. 

Sarah was lost to the world. All she could hear was the roar of screams in her ears. It took being slapped to realize they were her own screams. Maggie grabbed Sarah’s arm and took off. She could hear the footsteps behind them and the angry cries as the cultists realized the two women weren’t of their numbers. They screamed of a defiled ritual and new sacrifices to appear their god. 

The girls ran, losing themselves in the maze. Maggie dragged Sarah behind her, but Sarah couldn’t keep up and her sweaty palm slipped free from Maggie’s. Then she was alone in the darkness. She couldn’t call out to her or she would alert their pursuers where they were, so instead, she felt along the walls until she reached a door, and then she ducked inside. 

Everything had led to this moment, following up the case, invading the ritual, the deaths of the innocents she had witnessed, and running with Maggie had all culminated this single heart-pounding moment when the door was finally broken down and Sarah was forced to face her fate. Hands grabbed her and dragged her, kicking and screaming, from the room. She was pulled through the maze. The stone floor scratching her legs was the furthest thing from her mind, no, she was trapped in the hellish knowledge that she would be pulled into that room, held down against that horrible blood-stained altar and her heart would be carved from her, still beating, to serve as nothing more than a snack. 

She didn’t want to die like that. She kicked and clawed and bit but nothing granted her release from the hands that pulled her along. She felt a kick delivered to her side and the air was stolen from her lungs. She couldn’t see, her vision danced before her. Another kick, this time to her head, and her vision went dark completely. 

Sarah jolted awake on the table and sat up, fighting at shadows and screaming bloody murder. They were grabbing her, they were holding her down, no. NO! She wasn’t ready to die! 

Her arms were pinned to her side, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes to find her vision partially obscured by thick curly red hair. The screams stopped. 

“M-maggie?” 

Maggie pulled back, she had a cut on her shoulder that was bleeding heavily and more than a little blood on her mouth and clothes, but she seemed pretty well off, all things considered. There were bodies on the floor but not of sacrifices, no, the bodies of the cultists. One had its throat ripped out, another was lying in a pool of their own blood with several long cuts across their chest, a third had their throat slit by a blade and the woman who had eaten the heart was face down with the ceremonial knife jutting from the back of her head. Sarah realized slowly that she and Maggie were the only ones left alive in the room. 

Maggie had murdered them all. 

The door to the chamber opened and a torch shined through the darkness, landing on them. Sarah flinched and moved into Maggie for protection when a voice called to them. 

“Maggie! Sarah!” 

Then another set of arms was around them, and Terry was pressed to their sides, clinging tightly to them. Martin approached slowly, stepping over bodies to get to them. 

“H-how did you find us?” Maggie asked 

“Martin showed us the way. Shit, you’re hurt!” 

Terry reached out, checking over her arm. 

“You’ll need stitches for that” Martin said softly. “I’m sorry. It seems like all you three have done since you became my assistants is get hurt” 

Maggie snorted “I’m made of tougher stuff than you think” 

Martin sent another look around at the bodies and nodded. 

“I suppose so” 

Sarah didn’t let go of Maggie the entire way to the hospital. They used part of the robe to tie off Maggie’s arm and keep her from bleeding out on the train. It took about half an hour for her to finish getting her stitches and another two to be prescribed some strong painkillers and allowed to leave. Once she was let go, she went to the waiting room where her group sat, half watching some home makeover show on the small television. 

Sarah was the first one up and she was at Maggie’s side in an instant, holding her good hand. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Maggie, she owed her life to her, she owed everything to her, and she hadn’t been able to protect her. She had blown their cover and Maggie had been hurt saving her; she had killed several people to protect her. 

“How far would you have gone to save me?” the question burned through her, hot and red like iron. Her head was lowered, and her bottom lip worried between her teeth as if she regretted asking. 

Maggie reached a hand out, gently gripping Sarah’s chin, lifting her head to look her in the eyes. 

“As far as it took. I left you behind once before. I will _never_ do that again.” 

She wrapped the other girl in her arms, pulling her in and the dam broke. Sarah buried her face against Maggie’s shoulders and sobbed out her fears and pain and let herself be held. 

“shhh, you saved my life last time. Now we’re even.” 

Maggie rubbed her back but did nothing more to stop Sarah from letting it out. 

Terry stood up and moved over to the girls. They opened their arms for him and together the trio stood in the hospital waiting room and simply reveled in the fact that their found family was still around. 

* * *

Martin gave his assistants the rest of the week off after what had happened. It was well into the evening when he and Jon made it back to the Institute but the light in Elias’ office was still on so Martin knew they were expected. 

Elias was waiting at his desk when they entered, Peter standing sullen behind him, further from the door than necessary. Martin held the door for Jon and closed it once they were inside. 

“I see you have your eyes back. How nice for you” Elias sneered. “A gift from the Mother of Puppets, no doubt” 

Jon nodded. “How much do you already know?” 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, actually. While I do like to keep a close eye on my Archivist, and I will admit that I was curious where you went off to, I cannot _see_ inside of the Web’s domain. Whatever you spoke of there, I'm not privy to it.” 

Martin stepped forward, placing a hand on the desk. 

“You want a life with Peter, one where you get a happy ending. You think ending the world will give you that but you’re wrong” 

“Am I? And I suppose the spider told you this. You know how spiders like to weave their stories, don’t you? Why should I believe any of this?” 

“Because you have the power to _know_ same as I do. _You tell me_ , am I lying?” 

“You don’t think you are but that doesn’t mean it’s true. But please, go on, I'm _dying_ to hear your suggestions” 

Martin took a breath and explained everything; the results of ruining the world, the alternatives, the avatars' freedoms, and how the ritual works. By the end, Elias was listening in stunned rapture. 

“So, you’re saying there is a way to end the cycle; cut off the powers and be... human again?” 

“Yes. But we have to work together to achieve it” 

Martin watched, face set in a stern gaze. He faltered when Elias threw his head back and laughed, long and hard. 

“Oh Martin, dear sweet naïve Martin. Why on earth would I want to be _human_ again? I’m an immortal and very powerful being. You think I want to be _norma_ _l_. Why would I ever agree to such foolishness?” 

“because you’re scared of being alone and that’s exactly what will happen when Peter dies” 

Elias’s laughter stopped. 

“How many more years do you think he has on him? Twenty? Thirty? Forty if he’s lucky. Then he’ll be gone, and you’ll be left in that big house of yours, all alone. You'll be able to see the joy and love of everyone in the world and you’ll be by yourself. No one will be left alive who loves you. **_You don’t want that_ **. No, you want a family, you want children who will love you, you want to share your home and your wealth with them and know that you will never be alone again. This ritual is a promise that you will have that. You can have your happy ending, Elias. But you will help me in order to get it. Do we have a deal?” 

Elias swallowed, watching Martin’s outstretched hand with a scowl. He hated the way Martin never ceased surprising him. He could see all, he was so good at reading people and yet the man always managed to show more balls than he thought he had. He hadn’t expected Martin to have what it took to get him thrown into prison, he had been delighted to be wrong but now this time he wrong and it was frustrating. Isn’t that how the saying goes though, fool me once, fool me twice. He would not be fooled thrice. 

He took Martin’s hand in his own. Peter and Jon watched on from behind their lovers as the deal was struck. For better or worse, they were begrudging allies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's here! the team-up is happening. Let me know what you think about this turn of events and hey, quick question for y'all. 
> 
> It's shipping time! Do you want monogamy or polyamory? let me know what you think? Sarah and Maggie are this close to getting together, should they bring Terry in as their third or should it just be the ladies? let me know in the comments what you want to see. 
> 
> See you next chapter~  
> And as always, your local authors are starving for feedback from their communities. you can help stop this terrible cycle. donate a comment to your local author today. send some love, save a fic~<3


	19. Tulip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter mostly deals with Tulip I'm naming it after her. This is mostly fluff but also the starts of a redemption arc because I'm a sucker and want everyone to be happy, even my bad guys.
> 
> If you want to follow along with the podfic version you can find it here https://youtu.be/EhiPTkdYt90 or as a playlist on chapter 1

Martin had never worked with a two hundred plus-year-old evil scheming son of a bitch before, but he decided very early on that he _hated_ it. If he had thought working with Peter Lukas was hard then working with Elias Bouchard was damn near impossible. The man didn’t change anything about himself and Martin felt like he was trying to get a toddler to eat his vegetables every time he reminded the man that ‘he could not be cryptic about markings anymore, they’re allies now’ and Elias gave him the pouting petulant scowl to prove the analogy just about every single time. 

Martin hadn’t signed up for baby-man sitting but that’s what he had gotten. He’d had it. 

“oh my—are all avatars unholy bitch babies or it is just you two!?” 

Elias looked up from his game of scrabble and hummed softly. 

“How rude.” 

“considering how many Avatars I've met I can comfortably say that most of them are unholy bitch babies but these two are a special breed.” Jon piped in, while spelling out ‘xerox’ on the board, much to the chagrin of both Peter and Elias. 

“That is not a legal word!” 

“Oh, but it is. It's a company based in the US and it is, in fact, an acceptable Scrabble word. Don’t be a sore loser, Peter. It’s not becoming" 

Perhaps kicking his ass at scrabble didn’t fix what Peter had been part of but it was satisfying enough to make him nearly bearable. 

“Jon, love, please. We’re supposed to be planning how to get me my marks” 

“Martin, dear naïve martin, sweet summer child mar-” 

“fucking finish that sentence, Elias.” Martin cracked his knuckles and Elias situated himself in his chair. 

“I was simply saying that the marks will come to you, you don’t need to chase them out. Sure, it will take a little time but it’s not as if anyone is attempting a ritual right now” 

“We just stopped a ritual last week!” 

“For the flesh, yes. But that ritual was doomed from the start, they’re not real worshippers. They’re a sect of cannibals who think the flesh grants them special longevity for eating human meat. They're delusional, it’s not even a real ritual” He waved his hand dismissively. 

“They’re still killing people for their god” 

“That won’t change just because we complete the ritual. They are normal people, Martin, doing foolish things. No ritual can save the world from stupidity” 

Martin considered the merits of tearing his own hair out. Would bald be a good look for him? He likely would have to adjust because if he didn’t pull his hair out first it would probably start falling out from stress just as soon. 

Jon smiled and took Martin’s hand. 

“Relax, Martin. Come on over, I'm sure having your arse kicked as scrabble will help you feel better” 

Martin doubted it but he allowed himself to be pulled over into the seat between Peter and Jon and was handed his random letters. He sighed and on his first turn used the ‘o’ and ‘f’ on the board to spell “Fuck you” 

* * *

Elias sat in his office, staring, stone-faced, at the clock. 

“Where the hell is Peter?” Martin groused. 

Jon looked over his shoulder at the clock for the umpteenth time since arriving. It had been half an hour and Peter still had not shown up. 

“Maybe the train was delayed?” 

“Peter has a car to drive him.” 

Finally, after forty minutes the door to the office opened. 

“Sorry I'm late, she wouldn’t let me leave her at home and I couldn’t find where you put the baby carrier.” 

Peter Lukas stood at the door with a baby carrier strapped over his chest and inside of it was a very happy welsh springer spaniel. 

“BABY!” Martin and Elias both squealed their joy at once. 

Elias was on his feet in an instant and over to Peter. He quickly reached his hand out and massaged at Tulip’s ears. 

Jon sat in his chair, kill bill sirens going off in his mind. ‘dog in the archives. There's a _dog_ in the archives’ 

“You’re not mad at me?” 

“How could I be mad when you brought such a cute gift. Hello dearest, daddy missed you~<3” 

Tulip yipped happily, her tail swishing back and forth against Peter’s thighs. 

Martin quickly joined Elias, eyes bright and excited. 

“I remember her. That's the dog who got in the archives on my first day here. You kept her?” 

“Oh, of course. Could anyone say no to such a cute face? Tulip, darling, you remember Martin, don’t you?” 

_“yes, daddy! Hi,_ _Martin! ~_ _ <3” _

Martin felt his world halt. 

“your dog talks” 

“Does she?” Elias grinned, seeming to be in on some kind of joke. 

“The dog. She talks. I just heard her” Martin was panicking 

“ _I can sing and dance too. Listen to_ _this! ~_ _”_ Tulip tilted her head back and howled softly, wiggling in her carrier happily. 

“Oh, that--” Jon waved a hand dismissively. “It’s a side effect of the beholding, you can understand any language, including animals. I had some very nice extended conversations with The Admiral when I was hiding out at Georgie’s. You'll get used to it.” 

Peter felt jealous of all the attention his chest was getting. He reached up and pulled Tulip, effortlessly, from the pastel pink baby carrier decorated with unicorns on his chest and set her down on the floor, letting her bound in circles around the office. 

Tulip wanted to see everything. The whole room smelled like her daddy and she loved it. She was a blur of red, white, and questions as she darted side to side and weaved through legs in her rush to take everything in. Finally, she stopped at the desk and hopped up onto Elias’s crushed velvet armchair, sitting up prim and proper with her chest puffed out and one paw on top of the paperwork, 

_“Look, daddy, I'm a business dog!_ _I'm helping you with your work!”_

Elias felt his heart melt. He smiled softly at her, all the love in his cold shriveled heart for that pup. Martin was busy gushing and taking photos on his phone. Peter removed the carrier and set it down on the corner of the desk, taking the seat beside Jon. 

“Not much of a dog person, I take it?” 

“I... prefer cats. They’re... predictable.” 

“I don’t really like animals at all, too affectionate but... she grows on you. She just loves everyone so freely and is surprisingly considerate. I’ll admit, I would be rather lonely without her around.” 

There’s a ghost of a smile on Peter’s lips as he watches Elias scoop Tulip up into a hug, picking her up in his arms to cradle her like a baby and rock her. She leaned up and licked at his chin, her tail beating his arm all the while as she let him hold her. 

Jon really looked at Peter Lukas for the first time and noticed things he hadn’t before, changes that had been taking place. His eyes were not grey, they were blue and while Jon had been sure his hair was silver all over before now it was streaked with platinum blonde. His skin was a darker color than it had been when they first met. Jon had recalled mistaking Peter for a ghost then. It seemed; Peter was pulling away from the lonely. 

Jon was pulled from his musings by a tiny paw landing on his knee. Tulip warbled and cocked her head as if asking after him. Perhaps she noticed he hadn’t seemed interested in giving her attention. He felt hesitation bubble up in his chest. What was he supposed to do now? 

She waited at his feet patiently, her paw resting on his knee and not moving. Finally, Jon put a hand out slowly and she leaned in, pressing her snout into his palm. He gave her two quick scratches and felt her tail begin to move. Something warm filled up Jon’s chest and he moved his other hand to gently massage one of her silky ears. Her eyes closed and she leaned into his touches, relaxed and patient with him as he prodded at her and explored. Finally, she lifted her second paw onto his knee and stood up on them. She gave him one lick on the cheek before going back to Elias’ side and in that moment, Jon decided that maybe... just maybe. Dogs weren’t so bad after all. 

He still preferred cats though. 

* * *

Tulip was invited to all of their meetings after that and she thrived on the attention. Martin suggested she become their “Let’s _not_ end the world in fire” mascot to which Elias responded required a costume. So there Tulip was, sitting on her own, freshly purchased dog bed that looked like Elias’ armchair but miniature and pink, wearing a custom-made pink sweater that said in cubic zirconia, “All-seeing eye dog”. 

“Have you ever thought that perhaps you spend too much money on that dog?” 

“Blasphemy” Elias responded without looking up from his work. “that is blasphemous talk and I will not have it in my Archives, Mr. Blackwood” 

Martin rolled his eyes and approached Tulip, petting her belly the moment it was offered and accepting the subsequent kisses before she turned her attention from him and to her new chew toy. 

“Elias, did you give your dog a Louis Vuitton to chew on?” 

“She had a refined palate, Martin. I’m sure you know nothing about that” 

“oh my god, you’re such an extravagant bastard” Martin tossed his hands up and went back downstairs to the Archives to check into any happenings that could lead to a mark. 

* * *

The archival staff _loved_ Tulip. Maggie and Sarah spoiled her rotten with kisses and pets the first moment they set eyes on her while Terry sat in the corner with Jon and exchanged pictures of Porkchop and The Admiral. 

“Jon, do you think we should get a pet?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I prefer dogs myself, but I know you like cats and I would be willing to have one. It’s... Well it is the next logical step in a relationship. We’ve been together for a good bit now, haven’t we?” 

Jon smiled and nodded, taking Matin’s hand in his own. 

“I think you’re right. We should visit a shelter after all this is over and adopt a pet” 

“Should we get a kitten or an adult cat?” 

“Kittens are cute but hard to manage and train. I'd prefer an adult. Besides, adult cats are less likely to get a good home than kittens are” 

“I agree. So, once we finish the ritual, we’ll adopt a cat and take them home with us.” 

Martin leaned down and stole a quick kiss on the cheek. 

When he leaned back up, he stopped. Standing in the doorway, aiming a crossbow at him was Trevor Herbert. Martin managed to shove Jon to the ground and tackled Terry down as the bolt came through the window on the door and embedded in a desk. 

“Get down!” Martin called out, pushing a desk over and tugging those closest to him behind it for protection. Maggie and Sarah ducked into Martin’s office, hiding behind the wall so Sarah had time to load her ankle pistol. 

“This time, I'm making sure they don’t come back” She growled. Maggie nodded. 

“Why does everyone and their brother keep attacking the Archives!” Terry shouted in frustration as a bolt went through the desk too close to his head. 

Peter growled low in his chest from across the room where he had pulled Elias out of the firing range. Trevor was opening the door to come in when Elias called out. 

“Mr. Herbert, I would thank you not to kill anyone in my place of employment, if you don’t mind.” 

“There’s a monster in there and I'm not going anywhere until it’s dead” Trevor growled. 

“yes, you are” Elias opened his eyes wide, ready to compel Trevor when the man rounded the corner and aimed the crossbow at him. That’s all it took. Seeing a weapon trained on her dad sent Tulip into a rage, she might be a pampered pooch, but she was a dog, dammit, and dogs protected their humans. She growled and charged at Trevor, grabbing onto his ankle with her jaws, biting through cloth and flesh and tearing at him to get his attention away from her humans. 

Trevor growled, reeling back and kicking Tulip off him, sending her across the small hall until she hit the wall with a yelp and collapsed onto the floor, unmoving. Trevor didn’t get the time to aim back at Elias before the man’s eyes were golden with fury. 

“You dare to touch _my_ family?!” Trevor felt fear coil in the base of his spine. He had known Martin had the ability, but he had been wholly unprepared for Elias’ powers. Peter grabbed Julia as she entered the room, leaving Trevor to Elias. 

Elias whispered in seething rage, question after question, compulsions, commands, overlapping them until Trevor’s mind could not keep up. His ears and eyes bled, and his body twitched unnaturally as Elias destroyed him from the inside out. Then Trevor crumpled to the floor and Julia screamed. Peter wasted no time enveloping her in fog. She would serve the Lonely for the rest of her days. 

Elias was right by Tulip’s side, gently checking her over. She wasn’t moving. Her eyes didn’t open when he called to her. He felt cold terror shake him to the core. How badly was she hurt? Would she make it? Just when he began to give up hope her body shuddered under his hands and her eyes blinked open. She slowly rolled onto her belly and stood on wobbly legs before looking up at him with her big brown eyes. 

_“Are you hurt, daddy? Did I protect you? Did I do good?”_

Elias scooped her into his chest and held her close as he shook from nerves. He felt his worry begin to ease and the rush of relief was too much. He buried his face in her fur and sat there, silently, holding her close to his chest. When he pulled away finally his eyes were wet, and his nose was red. He rubbed at them and set her down in his lap, petting her. 

“you did so good, darling. I’m so proud of you.” 

Tulip curled into him and licked away the remnants of his tears, happy she was able to protect him. Martin helped Jon and terry to their feet, watching the scene unfold. He had never expected Elias to be human enough to shed tears at all and certainly never for someone else. This whole mess was one surprise after the other but at least now he didn’t have to worry about Trevor and Julia anymore. He decided he would thank Elias, Peter, and Tulip for that later. 

* * *

Elias sat at his desk next to Tulip, Peter was busy watching out the nearby window. A knock at the door startled him and he looked up. He hadn’t been expecting anyone. 

“It’s open” 

The door opened to show Martin, Jon, and Archival staff. They carried in two boxes, one large and one small and a tray of tea. Elias didn’t ask about it but cleared a space on his desk for the tray and boxes. 

“So what is all this then?” Peter asked. 

Martin rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“you kind of saved us yesterday so Jon and I decided we owed you a thank you and we’ve noticed you like cake so...” 

Martin opened the small box to show a white cake with tulips on the front. 

“that one is for Tulip, it’s dog friendly, I made sure of it. And this one is for you.” 

He opened the bigger box to show off a strawberry Chantilly cake that simply said “thank you” in red writing icing. 

Elias felt stunned, his staff never did kind things like this for him, he was so much more used to ire and plots that the idea of having anything kind or friendly was not even considered. He hated to admit it, but he was going soft. First, he let Peter in, then Tulip, and now the Archival staff was getting under his skin too. He sighed and looked up. 

“Why don’t you lot stay and have a piece as well, impose a little” 

A flurry of grins greeted him and Elias began to wonder for the first time in a while if this was what it was like to have a family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed the hungry author with your comments. Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see. we're getting close to the end.


	20. Recruitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gearing up for the final act. so long as I don't think of anything else in the way of filler or build up the ritual should be the next chapter and after that is mostly epilogue. We're almost done y'all. this had been quite a ride and I've certainly enjoyed writing this but I'm kind of glad it's ending, my inspiration well is running dry and I want to be sure I finish this for you all.
> 
> follow along here if you want to hear this read to you. https://youtu.be/wFPVJRY9ca0

It took about two more months to collect the remaining marks needed to have Martin ready for the ritual.  Now came the truly difficult part. Recruitment. They needed fourteen people to join their ritual and they needed to be marked by a specific fear. Mu ch as Martin had tried to put it off it was no w time to call in some old friends. 

Jon was busy calling on Melanie and Georgie to ask for their assistance which left Basira and Daisy to Martin. He pulled the rental car to a halt out in front of the safehouse in Scottland and put  it into park.  He swallowed hard and went to the front door, knocking. He put his hands up immediately. 

“It’s Martin Blackwood, please don’t hurt me”

Daisy opened the door and there was a gun to his face before he could finish the sentence. He swallowed hard and tried not to shiver. 

“Good to see you too, Daisy” 

The weapon was lowered. 

“What are  _ you _ doing here?”  Basira asked, approaching from behind daisy. 

“Yeah, how did you find us?” Daisy hissed

“Elias told me where you were. There's a meat and cheese basket for you in the car from me and Jon. He misses you two.” 

Basira  sighed , nudging for the other to move aside. 

“ It sounds like we need to have a long chat,  come in” 

Martin  begrudgingly entered; t his wasn’t a conversation to have in the open. He took a seat at their couch and spilled his guts about everything, his position in the archives, Jon’s sight being returned, the goings-on, and t he ritual  that they were trying to complete. 

“I understand working with you and Jon but I'm... hesitant, to say the least, about working with Elias.” Basira hummed, thoughtful. 

“I don’t want to do that creep any favors. Why is he helping anyway?” 

“He has something he wants from the ritual himself. It suits his needs as well as it does ours. He wasn’t the one who suggested the ritual which is the only reason I'm trusting it at all. ”

“Well, I don’t trust it” Daisy growled, the sound low in her chest. Basira placed a hand on her arm. 

“We will need time to think about it. What fears did you need us to represent?” 

Martin looked thoughtful. 

“I actually don’t know just yet.  We’re trying to get as many people as we can and then we’ll fill in the blanks on who is doing what. The most important part is just to make sure we have one person for every fear. So  far, we are missing: The Desolation, Corruption, Spiral, Hunt, Slaughter, End, Vast, and Dark. We have The  W eb, Lonely, Beholding, Flesh, Stranger, and Buried.  It’s been a slow-going process.” 

Basira nodded quietly. “Daisy is marked by the hunt and I was marked by the dark. If we joined  up, you could cross those two off you r ‘wish list’”. 

“I would appreciate any help you’re willing to give. What we can’t fill with friends we’ll have to fill with Avatars and we’re trying to avoid that as best we can.” 

“Are you still working for Peter Lukas?” 

“Hell no. I threatened to throw him out a window  a couple month back, actually” 

“shame you didn’t go through with it” Daisy grinned. 

“I almost did. I was  pretty desperate . Jon was missing” 

“What happened?” Basira inquired. 

“He got kidnapped” 

“Again?!” Daisy laughed

“Again” Martin confirmed. Basira shook her head in exhaustion. 

“Don’t worry. I've invested in a tracking app for his phone. It's worth the subscription” 

“I’d imagine. So how are things on /that/ front?” 

“We’re together now, actually” Martin felt the pink creep onto his cheeks as he smiled, still adjusting to the idea anyone would want him, especially Jon. It had been months and it still took him by surprise every time Jon called him his ‘boyfriend’. 

“Congratulations” Basira hummed. 

“About damn time. You two were pining after each other like teenagers for months. It drove me up the wall. I knew you were in love with him from the day I met you but seeing him get all mopey because you wouldn’t talk to him right about sent me off  a ledge” Daisy grumbled. 

Martin laughed, a soft thing with too much sadness in it. 

“It took longer than I would’ve liked but we worked it out. I’ll admit though, I doubt we would’ve ended up together if he hadn’t blinded himself. We needed the closeness that came from him staying with me to make up the distance between us. I couldn’t have avoided him if I had wanted to, whic h I did for a bit. I had been avoiding everyone for so long it was overwhelming to have someone in my space so much but the joy of being needed again outweighed that anxiety. It was... nice.”

“I’m glad to see you happy, you remind me of the Martin I met coming to the Archives when I was on the force. He was a sweetheart... bit of a busy body and too anxious though. I think I like this version better. He takes less of everyone’s shit” Basira said, a hand extending to rest on Martin’s shoulder. 

“I’ll help. I can’t promise anything for Daisy, it’s her decision but I'll help you with your ritual... for old  times' sake.” 

Daisy groaned and rolled her eyes 

“you know I  can't just let my partner go alone. I guess I'm in too... but you owe me dinner. I want real food, neither me  or Basira can cook for shit. I’m lucky my stomach is made of steel. Everything is either instant or burnt” 

Basira frowned and crossed her arms. 

“you could always cook your own meals if you don’t like my cooking that much” 

Daisy shrugged. 

“I burn cereal. ”

Basira laughed lightly and nodded to Martin 

“she does. I've seen it. I still question how it’s  possible, but it is. She blew up our microwave” 

“How was I supposed to know you can’t stick cans in there. It's soup. You're supposed to hea t up soup” 

“In a bowl, Daisy” Martin chimed, laughter bubbling from him like a fountain. He had missed them more than he thought. 

Daisy hummed softly, looking him over. 

“that’s the first time I've ever heard you laugh. I've heard anxious giggles and scoffs but never real laughter. I'll admit. It's nice” 

“you’ve relaxed a lot,  y’know . You’re  actually nice to be around now. I think I could even consider us friends if you’d allow it” 

Martin offered a  hand out to Daisy, a soft smile on his face, volunteering himself as her friend if she wants it. She took his hand without hesitation. 

“sure. I could use more of those.” 

“How are you with cats?” 

Daisy cocked a brow. 

“Saw what now?” 

“Cats. Do you like them?” 

“Not really. Basira does, I think , but I'm more of a dog person” 

“No. I prefer dogs too” 

Martin nodded a bit. 

“that’s fair” 

“why do you ask?” 

“Jon and I are adopting a cat and we’re looking for some godparents for them. Georgie and Melanie already have  T he  Admiral, so I figured I'd ask you two.  Y'know , in case the stuff that comes with being the Archivist happens.... we want someone to take care of our “kid” ”. 

Basira snorted and shook her head 

“you know what, why not? It would make life interesting and maybe it will grow on us.” 

“Hey, don’t I get a say in this?” Daisy griped, crossing her arms over her che st . 

Basira leaned up and gave her a qui ck kiss on the cheek before grinning devilishly

“nope~” 

* * *

Jon was having a hell of a time getting Georgie to even open the door. In all fairness, he could’ve worded their situation better, but he was so nervous about seeing her that the words just fell out. 

“Georgie please, you know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. Can you at least open the door? The neighbors will complain” 

“they wouldn’t have anything to complain about if you would leave! I want nothing to do with your creepy institute. Go home, Jon!” 

“Can I, at least, speak with  Melanie about this?” 

“NO!” 

Jon sighed heavily, turning around. He leaned his back against the door and sank down to the floor. 

“I’m not leaving until you talk to me. I'll be waiting out here. Take as long as you need”

Jon sat there for a good five hours before the door opened and he flopped onto his back. Melanie stood over him with a scowl on her face. 

“She said you could come in. Move it. We're going to bed  soon, so you’ll have to make it quick” 

Jon picked himself up and nodded, coming into the flat. The Admiral wove himself around Jon’s ankles and he happily scooped him up to  pet him, gaze softening. 

“yes  yes , I missed you too” 

Georgie sat impatiently on the  couch, but she didn’t interrupt the reunion and Jon set the Admiral down quickly enough. Melanie joined Georgie on the couch and neither girl offered Jon a seat. He  understood their hesitance. He used his time as best he could to explain the situatio n to them including what the  ritual, he wanted their help was for and what it would mean for the avatars, himself and Martin included .

Melanie was the first to speak up. 

“Georgie, I know you don’t like this but... I need to help him” 

“why?” She asked, her eyes slightly narrowed. She held on to Melanie’s hand tightly, as if afraid she would lose her. 

“Jon blinded himself... when he did  that, he freed me. That means  I didn’t have to do it myself , and I would’ve. He made a sacrifice for my freedom and I don’t want to owe him for that anymore. This is how I repay  him. When that’s  done, I can cut all ties with the Institute and everyone in it and  never look back. But I have to do this... and I need you to let me” 

“not alone. If you’re doing  this, then so am I.” Her eyes locked on Jon. “I don’t care what you do after  this, but you stay away from us when this is done. I don’t know how you got those eyes and I don’t want to know but every time  I’ve seen you since you woke up you’ve changed and not for the better. I don’t know you  anymore, but I know I don’t feel safe with you. After the ritual, you’ll leave us alone.” 

Jon felt his chest constrict but he nodded. He would do anything for Georgie, if that meant  disappearing from her life well, she was probably better off without him anyway. 

“I’m sorry and thank you. I’ll... text you when it’s time.” 

With that Jon gave one last loving scratch under the Admiral’s chin as a farewell and headed for the door. The door closing felt so final, the end of  something that had meant so much to Jon, his last friend from when he was just a normal person. He took the train home to the flat and went to Martin’s room. He climbed under the  cover s and curled up against Martin’s pillow. He wished he was  home; he could really use a hug right about now. 

* * *

Elias wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing, humming softly to a song on the radio as he set the brush back in the basin. He turned to look at Tulip

“what do you think?” 

_ “pretty!” _ She exclaimed, standing up on her back paws for a better view. She steadie d herself on the easel and smiled happily, her tail thumping soundly to  Elias's pant leg. 

“It’s someone I knew in a past life. I've been thinking of him a lot lately. I thought that if I got him out of my head and onto a canvas that maybe he would cease hauntin g me.” 

Tulip cocked her head curiously, not really understanding what Elias was going on about but happy to be included in the  conversation anyway. 

_ “daddy. Will you read me a story?” _ She asked hopefully, turning to rest her paws against his side, all but pleading with her big brown eyes.  Elias could never deny her anything. He set his paints aside and remove d his apron, draping it over the nearby chair before he bent down and picked her up, holding her to his side like a  toddler as he carried her to his bedroom. 

He set her down on the bed and pulled out the child’s story he had  commissioned just for her about a welsh springer spaniel named Tulip. She  jumped up  next to him, settling in  eagerly, ready to be read her favorite story. Every time  Elias would say her name Tulip’s ears would perk up and her tail would pound against the mattress. She got up and twirled in a circle before flopping against Elias’ side. 

_ “that’s me, daddy! That's me!” _ she cheered. 

Her tail spun in circles across the bed, her entire  backside wiggling with it from her enjoyment. It made reading a little difficult when she would put her paws on the book to point at  something, but Elias loved her so much that her happiness was infectious. Before he knew  it, he found himself reading in silly voices to  see her laugh and even let her act out the parts she had memorized from previous readings. By the time the book was over all the activity had taken its toll on Tulip and she yawned wide. She hopped off the bed to grab her plush hippo before  climbing back up to situate herself beside her human. 

Elias didn’t recall falling  asleep, but he knew he had been when he startled awake to arms wrapping around him. He looked sleepily over his shoulder at a familiar face and guilt settled in. He had forgotten to get rid of the painting and the look on Peter’s face spoke volumes. He had seen. 

“you’re missing him again. Why?” 

“Peter, we’ve been over this... it’s too late for this sort of talk... or is it early? God, how long was I asleep?” 

“long enough that Tulip abandoned you. She's in the backyard playing on her playground ”

Elias felt a well of  fondness . He had purchased that  playing  equipment for her enjoyment and set it outside of the garden for her to use and so  far, the slide was her favorite toy. She would climb it and slide down for hours if she was allowed. She enjoyed the push swing and  roundabout as well, especially when she could lay down and let her parents push her. 

“Elias, why do you miss him so much? He nearly destroyed you. It took you centuries to let yourself love again” 

“Peter, it wouldn’t be so difficult to let anyone in if I hadn’t loved him so completely. You know that. He was my first and  my only for so long, I could never completely forget him. I just... I suppose I wanted to see his face somewhere that wasn’t my memories. Please don’t take offense to that” 

“I’m not offended. I'm worried. Just thinking about him hurts you and I hate seeing you miserable when I'm not the one causing it.” 

Elias snorted and nudged him away, rolling to face him. 

“I chose you, peter , o ut of anyone in the world it was you I  chose to  let  in. Don’t let some stuffy old memory make you fret. I'm yours, not his.” 

“I know, Love.” 

Peter carded a hand through Elias’ hair, taking in the soft moment

“Elias... when this is  over, I want to say it.” 

“I know. We can’t yet. Your connection is already fading from being here so long and we need you as attached to the lonely as possible for the ritual. We can’t say it yet, but we will soon and once I can tell you how I feel I'll never stop saying it” 

“Elias, are you sure about this? You’re giving up immortality... is it really worth it?” 

“Peter. I'm not afraid of much, I haven’t been for a long  time, but I'm absolutely terrified of death. I know it’s going to come for me eventually if I do this but... I have to anyway.” 

“Why?” 

“because the only thing I fear more than death is living an eternity without you by my side. Maybe I won’t live forever... but I'll live with you. I'll have a family with  _ you _ and that is worth a million lifetimes to me. You are worth dying for, Peter” 

Peter’s gaze softened as he leaned in and stole Elias’ lips with his own. They laid there in silence after that, only one thing had needed saying but they said it in so many other ways that even if they would never be able to say those three words there would never be any doubt about their feelings.

The lonely could keep them from admitting it but it could never stop them from loving each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that the Lonely forbids its avatars from saying "I love you" to anyone because that is the ultimate bond. you can't be in love and serve the lonely. That's why Mordechai left Jonah. 
> 
> As always, your comments fuel me. please feed the author~ 
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	21. Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter. we're right at the end guys. I'm already working on the epilogue. It should be posted tonight or tomorrow. I hope everyone has enjoyed the ride so far. I'd love to talk to you guys about the fic or maybe ideas for the next one i'm going to write. feel free to hit me up on discord. Skype, or Tumblr to chat. I love making new friends!~
> 
> If you wanna follow along with the podfic you can find this chapter here https://youtu.be/5SVkBizwJ00 or go back to chapter one and click the link to the playlist.

It was time. 

They had collected their friends and helpers, Avatar, and human alike for the ritual and it was time to set up for the ceremony. Peter, Elias, tulip, Maggie, Terry, Sarah, Jon, and Martin waited inside the Archives for the others to show up, nerves, and anxiety getting to them. This was important and if even one person didn’t show up it would be over. 

Daisy and Basira arrived first. 

They entered together, Daisy’s eyes locked Elias and narrowed. She was not happy to be seeing him again. Tulip looked at the strangers curiously. 

_“Daddy, who’s the scary lady?”_

“That would be Alice Tonner, they call her Daisy” Elias answered, looking down at the pup. 

Tulip’s eyes lit up and she gasped, perking up right away. 

_“flower name! She ha_ _s_ _a flower name like mine! Oh my gosh ohmygoshohmygosh!”_

Tulip bolted over to Daisy and ran in circles around her legs, crouching down in a playful position, front down, back up, tail fanning in circles before she pounced forward and jumped back to take up the position again, eager to bond with her new friend. 

Daisy’s eyes widened as she stared down at the dog. She crouched in front of her and reached out a hand to play when Tulip dropped and rolled onto her back, wriggling around and showing off her belly. Daisy scratched at her soft fur with a grin growing. Basira watched on, warmth blossoming in her, it was a rare treat to see Daisy so happy. 

“What’s her name?” 

“that is Tulip. She’s a Welsh Springer Spaniel. She is fifty-two pounds of pure love and joy. She’s Elias and Peter’s daughter” Martin smiled, offering out the information. 

Basira could swear she saw stars in Daisy’s eyes. 

“Flower name” 

Tulip yipped happily, licking at any part of Daisy she could reach, knees, arms, legs, it didn’t matter, if she could get to it, she was licking it. 

“Yes, she mentioned the same thing. It seems she is as excited to meet another person with a flower name as you are. She said she would like to be friends” Elias added 

Daisy looked down at the dog who righted herself and offered a paw to shake Daisy’s hand. Daisy took the paw and grinned big. 

“good dog” 

She was rewarded and a lick on the cheek and another round of playful pounces. Daisy spent the rest of the time she was waiting bonding with Tulip. Basira decided internally that they would be getting a dog. 

Basira looked over at Martin, eyes widening slightly. She decided to approach him. 

“Not to be rude or anything but, what happened to you since your visit? It's only been a couple of months and, no offense but, you look like hell” 

Martin could understand her concern. It seemed using his powers more frequently had caused the cracks to expand along his skin. Parts of his flesh were simply falling off to reveal void. Good portions of his skin were now pitch black; and the cracks ran jagged along every inch of him as if he were a porcelain doll that had been dropped. His hair had gone from straw blonde to silvery-white as he progressed, and his eyes now eternally glowed an icy blue. He had done as he was told despite his moral reservations, taking statements from living subjects on the street in the night when he could get away with being outside. 

Martin was certain that the things he had done to get here would haunt him for the rest of his life, but it would be worth it if everything ended after this. He swallowed hard and glanced over at Jon. Should he admit any of this to Basira? What would she do if she found out he was taking live statements? Would she leave? 

Martin simply shook his head and sighed heavily. “This ritual will fix everything... I had to make some personal sacrifices to get this far. My appearance was one of them.” 

Basira nodded and seemed to understand that the conversation was painful for him. She placed a hand on his shoulder in solidarity and squeezed for a moment before she released him. She escaped back to Daisy’s side and Martin watched them together. He reached for Jon’s hand. If his looks were all he had to sacrifice to save the world then it would be worth it. 

Avatars began to filter in, Simon Fairchild, Annabelle Kane, and Jude Perry all arrived one after the other. Helen showed herself in through a door that had not existed moments before right beside the door to the break room. Martin had had to stop Terry from going through it on his way to make tea. Finally, all that was left was to wait for Melanie and Georgie. 

This was where nerves set in. Jon had messaged them, but he had not gotten any response from either woman. He assumed they would show up, they had agreed to help, after all, and Georgie was many things but a liar wasn’t one of them. 

Elias hummed. “while we wait for our fashionably late let’s check over items. What do we have for the humans to strengthen their connection?” 

Jon stepped forward. “I have a can of Crickets, Terry has a jar full of dirt for the Buried, and Maggie has her mother’s locket” 

“And what of the Flesh?” Elias turned to look at Sarah. 

“Aside from knocking some stranger's teeth out, I wasn’t sure what I could bring. I'm made of flesh...” 

Martin looked thoughtful for a moment, not sure what could be offered for the flesh, perhaps the skin book? But they would have to find that, it had been with Trevor and Julia. They didn’t have time. 

“I know!” Jon quickly set aside his can of meal crickets and rushed into the office, he searched through the desk and returned with a bone in hand. He offered it out to Sarah. “Use this” 

“W-what is it?” She hesitated to take it. 

“It’s my rib” 

The room was absolutely silent. 

“Why is your rib in Martin’s desk and not in your body?” Maggie finally asked, breaking the silence. 

“that is a long story, actually. Point is, it’s a connection to the flesh and I have no other use for it” 

“right” Sarah let out a heavy whoosh of air and took the rib gingerly between two fingers. She pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around the bone before pocketing it. “thank you” She grimaced in disgust. 

Daisy stood up. “I brought my gun” She held it up to show it off. “I did a lot of hunts with it” 

“and for the Dark?” Elias turned to Basira expectantly. 

She was silent for a moment before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a set of aviator shades. She flicked them open and settled them on her face, one hand on her hip, the other flipping Elias off. He shrugged, it was as good a tether as any, he supposed. 

Finally, a knock came to the door and Jon rushed over to pull it open. He stepped aside for Melanie and Georgie. 

“it seemed we are all, finally, here. Good. Now, what tethers have you brought for your respective fears?” Elias finished 

Melanie gripped the handle of her knife menacingly, growling at him. He recognized the blade as the one she had used to defend the Institute during the flesh attack. It absolutely reeked of the Slaughter. It would do perfectly. 

Georgie reached for the wallet picture she had brought of her friend from Uni when Martin placed a hand on her arm. 

“You don’t need anything” 

She drew her arm from his grip quickly and stepped away. She didn’t want to know. She held up a hand to silence him and sighed. 

“let’s just get this over with before I change my mind” 

Elias nodded and headed for the trap door that led into the tunnels. 

“Everyone grab a torch and keep up; Peter and I know the way to where we’re going. Keep your items on you and follow us. Peter will go last in case anyone is left behind.” Elias grabbed a flashlight and headed into the tunnels, following the route to lead the group directly to the panopticon. 

Peter put Tulip in her carrier and followed behind the group, making sure everyone arrived safely. Helen took her own door and decided to meet them all there. 

The group was led up into the panopticon. The body of Jonah Magnus had been moved aside and there were Sigils carved into the floor for the ritual in the order of Martin’s exposure to them. 

“Martin, go stand in the center. We're starting. When I call your fear step onto the sigil, I'll be calling them in order. Do not move once you’re in position. If you end the ritual early, it will kill Martin. Let's begin.” Elias commanded. 

“The End” 

Georgie stepped onto her Sigil, eyes widening slightly when it lit up white underneath her. 

“The Web” 

Annabelle sauntered over, standing on her mark, illuminated by the rich purple hue. 

“The Desolation” 

Jude Perry stood on the Sigil, lit up Orange and yellow like flames. 

“The Lonely” 

Peter set Tulip down and slid off his toddler carrier before telling her to stay. He stepped onto his Sigil and watched it light up a deep blue. 

“The Beholding” 

Elias stepped onto his own sigil, glowing golden beneath his feet. 

“The Corruption” 

Jon stepped into place holding his Can of crickets. He set it down on the ground between his feet and swallowed when the putrid sickly green lit up on the ground. 

“The Spiral” 

Helen stepped out of her door and onto her sigil, the ground a flurry of vibrant neon colors that were nearly painful to look at and shifted too quickly to make out which color it was before it changed. Martin thought it looked a little like a rave before he looked away, it gave him a headache to stare at. 

“The Flesh” 

Sarah stepped forward, setting Jon’s rib down before she stepped onto the marking and watched it light up a soft peach fleshy tone. She felt ill thinking about it too much. 

“The Hunt” 

Daisy set her gun down and stepped onto her sigil, watching it light up a blood red that set her skin on edge with the desire to chase. She shook away the way the hunt sang to her, not about to give in. 

“The Stranger” 

Maggie swallowed and gripped at her mother’s locket, slipping it over her neck before she stepped onto the sigil, it lit up a color that shifted from pale yellow to white, making it impossible to tell which it was, it felt like it played tricks on the eyes. 

“The Buried” 

Terry stepped onto his mark, feeling as if his feet were trapped on the stone floor and if he moved an inch he would be swallowed. He didn’t try to move, this was where he needed to be, and he would mess this up. Everyone was depending on him. The ground beneath him was lit up a dull brown earth tone. 

“The Slaughter” 

Melanie took up position, standing within the bright red light. 

“The Vast” 

Simon grinned and hopscotched his way onto his mark, arms out in glee. Sure, he enjoyed his role as an avatar, but he also owed Peter and Elias a favor, and sweet Martin had made it worth his while to join up with a rather nice make-out session. He watched the ground glow sky blue beneath him. 

“The Dark” 

Basira slipped her shades on, it was showtime. She stepped onto her sigil, feeling rather than seeing it glowing black with void. 

“Alright, everyone. We're going to begin the chant, follow along with me, do not move from your spot, and do not stop. It will be over soon. Don't forget, Martin, this begins and ends with you.” 

Martin took a deep breath and began the chant. 

“ _You who watch and know and understand none. You who listen and hear and will not comprehend. You who wait and wait and drink in all that is not yours by right._ _”_

The others joined in, taking over the chanting. Martin was grateful, his body felt heavy and his mouth was almost painfully dry. He was terrified and didn’t think he would be able to do it alone. 

**“** **Leave us in peace.** **_Leave our fears behind._ ** **_”_ **

_take all that is fear and all that is terror and all that is the awful dread that crawls and chokes and blinds and falls and twists and leaves and hides and weaves and burns and hunts and rips and leads and_ **_dies_ ** _!_

**_Leave us forever._ ** **_”_ **

Martin stood at the center of the circle, watching as the group reached out and took each other’s hands, forming a complete circle around him and as they did the colors bled from their sigils, crawling up the host until they were all standing in their colors, bright and glowing and melded into a rainbow of fear. The sigils crawled over the floor, straightening out and connecting into a circle with lines moving in towards him, then the converged and Martin screamed as the sum total of all of the fears merged inside of him and made him a prism of pain and terror. 

All he could do was hold on. His skin began to crack audible, the pieces shattering and falling off as he collapsed to his knees, screeching in utter agony. His back arched as a burning pain shot through it. Wings burst from his flesh, spreading out wide behind him as his skin split into so many eyes. He could hear someone screaming his name, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. It hurt too much. 

He tried to focus; he knew that he needed to hear them to make the pain stop. 

“Martin, please! You must finish the ritual. Say the words! FINISH IT!” Elias screamed, barely able to hold Jon back from going to Martin’s side. 

Martin’s mind cleared and he remembered, he had to say the final words, he needed to finish the ritual himself. They had done their parts. He pushed through the pain, he had to. He needed to do this. This was how he earned a life with Jon. 

Martin dragged himself to his feet, wobbling, and lifted his gaze to Jon. He swallowed, took a deep breath, and thew his head back, letting out a scream. 

**_“I– CLOSE –_ ** **_THE DOOR_ ** **_FOREVER!!_ ** **_!”_ **

Then it was over, the colors that been a blinding inferno of pain faded as the wings on his back burned away to ash and scattered in the wind. Martin collapsed and his eyes slipped closed. The last thing he saw was Jon running towards him, calling out his name. 

The ritual was finally over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the end of the plot. I'm excited and sad to wrap things up. this fic has been a fun activity for me and I've very much enjoyed writing it but I'm ready to end it and move on to the next story. let me know what you think and if you want to see something in the epilogue. 
> 
> I couldn't be bothered to write my own chant for the ritual so i just used the one from MAG160 and changed a couple words. don't kill me. 
> 
> See you at the finish line~


	22. One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> follow along here if you want to https://youtu.be/YFO5ppnTllI

“Jon, are you almost ready to go? We'll be late” 

Martin knelt down in the kitchen of their new flat and gave some attention to Lieutenant Mittens who was yowling at his bowl for seconds of his breakfast. Martin knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help himself he was weak for kitty eyes . H e scooped a little more wet food into the bowl. 

“Martin” Jon stood behind him, hands on his hips expectantly . 

“Uh oh, busted” Martin laughed. It was too  late; Mittens had already inhaled the spoonful of food and was busy rubbing himself gratefully again Martin’s leg.  Jon sighed heavily and  reached down, scooping up the cat and moving him aside. 

“weren’t you the one rushing me? Now, who’s going to make us late?” Jon huffed to Martin who responded by sweeping him into a kiss. 

“What’s Elias going to do, fire me?” 

“Perhaps, now that he can. I don’t think he ever forgot that punch in the face” 

Martin laughed. “He’s best not. Besides, they can’t fire me, we’re their kids’ godparents, remember? Little  Rosie and James would riot if they go t r id of Uncle Martin . ”

Jon hummed. “Fair enough, but I'm not wagering my job on that. Come on, you’re setting a bad example for the others. ” 

“No,  _ you’re setting _ a bad example for the others.” Martin grinned wide. “I’m not the boss anymore, remember” 

Jon sighed and shook his head fondly. 

“Then we’d best go” 

They grabbed their bags and coats and shared another kiss at the door. They spoke on the way to the train station.

“We’re still on for date night, right?” 

“Of course, it’s your turn. this week is the poetry reading at Lockheart Ta vern , yes? ” 

“It is, I think I'm going to join the  lineup this time. My muse ha s given me a lot of inspiration lately.” 

Jon squeezed his hand  “is that so?” 

“It is. Isn’t next week the showing of "the Sound of Music" at the local theater?” 

“Yes. I would really like to go” 

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” 

“You still hate theater” 

“You still hate poetry” 

“Yes, but I still love you” 

“I love you too, Jon” 

They took the train and walked, hand in hand, to the institute. Once inside They sepa rated at the front desk. Jon headed downstairs to the archives and Martin headed upstairs toward Elias’ office.

Jon was greeted when he walked through the door with a chorus of “good morning” and “hi, boss”. He smiled pleasantly at the gaggle of young adults and chimed a greeting to them as well. Terry got up, claiming to make tea and headed for the break room as Sarah and Maggie untangled  from each other and moved to their respective desks to start their work. 

Terry returned to the bullpen with drinks for everyone and knocked on the door to Jon’s office. 

“Come in” 

Jon looked up as Terry entered and set down the cup of tea. Martin had been kind enough to teach Terry how to properly brew tea which resulted in Jon getting to enjoy Martin’s tea even when the man wasn’t around.

“thank you, Terry. Oh yes, Martin asked if you would be joining us for dinner tonight? We’re thinking of playing scrabble  afterward .” 

Terry smiled bright and happy and nodded enthusiastically. Jon and Martin had all but adopted him after finding out he had been disowned by his parents after coming out to them as trans. Martin was even using part of his promotion as Elias’ right hand to help fund Terry’s top  surgery .  Terry had become part of their family as well as part of Sarah’s. He loved his  best f riends and they loved him. He had never been happier. 

“I would be delighted to join you. Thanks for the offer.” 

“Perfect, see you at seven o'clock sharp.” Jon dismissed Terry and began his work. It had been difficult to come back to being the Archivist but when Ma rtin was asked to work for Elias someone needed to fill the position and he had the experience. He had accepted for the kids, thanks to Martin, Jon had bonded with the Archival assistants and didn’t want to leave them to fend for themselves.  So, when offered his old job back he accepted the offer. He only insisted that people refer to him as Mr. Sims-Blackwood, rather than “ The A r chiv ist ”.

* * *

Elias poked his head into Martin’s office. 

“Martin, James has a spelling bee at school today so I'm leaving early. Do you need anything before I go?” 

Martin smiled a bit. 

“I’ll clear your afternoon. Wish James luck for me.” 

Elias nodded cordially in gratitude and shut the door. He hadn’t planned on hav ing an assistant but once he and Peter adopted the  children, he had been a lot  busier than he anticipated. During Peter’s time running the institute , Elias had discovered two things; Peter  was horribl y inept at running a business and Martin was surprisingly competent at Elias’ job. When he had realized he needed someone to pick up the slack for his now having two children he immediately offered the job and substantial pay raise to Martin. 

Martin’s acceptance of the job had been the real surprise. Martin had become invaluable to Elias’ work and he had  actually become a rather good friend as well. He and Peter were known to invite Jon and Martin over for fami ly game night quite often nowadays. 

Elias hopped into the car waiting for him outside and found Peter already there,  Rosie settled in her car seat babbling as she shook her rattle.  Ros e  and James ha d  recently lost their parents to a car accident and were almost separated by the system. Elias hadn’t expected to ad opt two children but when he heard how vehemently  James defended his right to be with his only living  family, he had taken  both of them . 

James was a  six-year-old who fell in love with the knowledge that his new father was a boat captain right away and they would spend hours talking about ships while Elias looked after little  Rosie who was only ten months old.  Elias had learned many things about taking care of an infant, namely, don’t expect to stay clean. The first day one of his expensive suits had been spat up on  and he  had freaked out about it while Peter  laughed at him. Elias  later returned the  amusement the first time he had forced Peter to change a particularly ra ncid diaper. 

The softer times made up for the hassle.  One day,  Peter had passed out  o n the couch with James curled against his arm after a hard day of playing out in the back yard.  Another time, Elias had caught Peter buying a whole collection of comic books for James ; Peter  demanded Elias stop teasing him for getting soft. James would spend hours playing with Tulip and Elias couldn’t tell if the boy had trained the dog or if she had trained him but  both of them would play dead now when  Elias said the command. 

Rosie was a sweetheart but very needy. She wouldn’t let strangers hold her and that made getting a babysitter hell. Martin and Jon were the only ones she would let be around her with out fuss and luckily the two were normally very accommodating when Peter and Elias needed a night out.

More often than not , Rosie wouldn’t sleep in her cradle and ende d up between  Tulip and Elias on the bed. Then James would have a nightmare or get scared of being in a new house. The point was, Elias and Peter were glad to have such a big bed, bec ause between the five in the household , and their constant cuddle puddles,  they needed it. 

Peter and  Elias made sure to get a seat in the front row, as close to the stage as possible so they could watch their boy in the spelling bee. They were excited. Elias took care of keeping Rosie busy while Peter manned the camera. 

James took third place in the bee and Peter and Elias took him out for  ice cream . 

* * *

Elias finished off the place settings in the dining hall and smiled at the doorbell rang. It was  Tulip ’s birthday , celebrating  five whole years since they had adopted her,  and he had invited everyone to celebrate. The Archival staff showed up  together along with Martin, all five waiting outside the door to be allowed in and Elias stepped aside. 

Sarah’s parents had come along with the promise that they did not talk business and Simon was expected along shortly.  Basira and Daisy had been invited per Tulip’s request but had politely declined, seeing as they now lived in  Scotland and couldn’t leave their own dog alone to go all the way to  London . 

Everything was decorated in pink and  flowers, mostly tulips , from the banners across the ceiling and doorframes, to the streamers, to the dishware purchased for the party. Everything purchased for consumption was dog friendly and Elias was happy to let Tulip  d o anything she wanted today. 

James was currently outside playing on the playground with the birthday girl and Elias was pleased to let the others inside and give them a tour of the house, he had hired cleaners to make sure it was immaculate for today.  The others followed and commented on what pretty baubles they spotted that caught their attention, overall it was very nice.  The group settled in by the couch, the table before them filled with presents. 

Elias sent Peter off to fetch James and Tulip while he set Rosie in her bouncing swing. She cooed and giggled and reached out for Jon who took up the spot on the floor beside her, holding her tiny hands in his while she jumped up and down in her seat. He smiled, perhaps he and Martin would consider one of their own eventually. 

When Peter returned Elias called everyone in for the meal. The group all sat together,  Skylar and Dominic Gray beside their daughter  Sarah who sat next to  Maggie , then Terry, Jon,  and  Martin on one side: Peter, James, Rosie, Elias, and Simon on the other . Tulip sat at the head of the table . They ate and talked about the goings-on. Maggie had moved in with Sarah and her parents and were now going steady together, Terry was only a couple months away from being able to get his top  surgery and already had the time off sectioned , Jon and Martin were settling into their new flat perfectly and Martin was happy to be away from the memories of his mother that came with the old flat. Most of them were getting some kind of therapy that the Institute was funding, which was a blessing in itself. 

Once the meal was done Elias stood and headed for the kitchen, he returned with a large vanilla ice cream cake in the shape of a tulip. He set it down on the table and watched as Tulip  turned in circles on her seat excited ly, yipping before sitting down and putting her paws on the table, eager to have some of the treat. The group sang happy birthday to her  and tucked into the cake as soon as all the plates were passed out. 

Then it was time for gifts. James helped tulip open the presents since she didn’t have opposable thumbs, it was a flurry of paper and tissue all over the place and Elias wondered what  Christmas would be like with his children. The idea left him warm inside and he leaned over ag ainst Peter, relaxing. Peter wrapped his arm around  Elias ’ shoulder and smiled as they sat there and watched Tulip ignore her new toys in favor of jumping around in the paper scraps pile. 

Elias couldn’t be happier. He loved his family so much it ached. 

Tulip and  James ran off to play and the adults sat down and chatted together in the living room, chairs pulled up so everyone had a space to sit. 

Martin sat beside Jon, their hands interlocked and looked around the room at the family and friends he had accumulated throughout the last  year and a half and he realized that  a little over a year ago he had been so lonely he thought he could die and no one would notice or care. While th at had been the hardest year in his entire life it had also been one of the best, he has found love in the man he had married, he had made a family in his assistants and had made friends out of old enemies. 

Martin looked around the room and he realized he wasn’t alone. He was surrounded by love and joy and he would  _ never _ be alone again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wrapped everything up nicely into a little bow and gave a perfect idea of what everyone involved is doing and where they are in their lives. I hope this was a happy ending for those of you reading as well. 
> 
> thank you for joining me on this journey, this is the first time I've actually completed a project since 2010 and I'm really glad I was able to summon the drive to finish this. Your lovely comments helped to drive me to complete this work and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Lots of love to you guys from the authoress. Let me know what you thought of the fic in the comments!!~<3 
> 
> thanks for reading!


	23. smut #3 JMart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad, writing a Jon/Martin fanfic and not giving them their own dedicated smut chapter so here it is. enjoy.

Martin had had a rough day. 

His mood was dark and sour, everything was enough to set him off. He was angry and frustrated. The train had taken too long to get to his stop, making him miss his layover so it took him an extra fifteen minutes to get home than normal. He had stepped in dog shit on the sidewalk, trying to get out of the way of some people moving a couch up into a flat. Not to mention how tough his day at work had been. He wished, not for the first time, that Elias wasn't pushing so much of his work onto him. 

By the time Martin walked through the door, he was ready to cry. Jon looked up from his book and pressed a bookmark into the crease, god forbid he dog-ear a page of his precious novels, before getting up. 

“Welcome home, love.” 

Martin was greeted with a kiss and a hug and he felt a little of the stress drain away, replaced by emotion. Before he could stop them, fat tears were rolling down his cheeks. Martin felt shame well up in his stomach. What if Jon was having a good day and he just ruined it? He was a grown man, why was he crying over something little like a rough day? As if he could sense Martin tearing himself a new one mentally, Jon held him closer, shushing him softly and petting his hair comfortingly. He decided then that Martin needed some care. Jon pulled back and smiled, wiping his tears away. 

“Go take a shower, darling. I'll order some takeout from that Greek restaurant you love so much and then we’ll spend the rest of the evening taking care of you” 

Martin smiled, rubbing at his eyes to wipe away the last of his tears. Jon really was too good to him. He didn’t deserve it, but he knew expressing that sentiment would just make Jon more stubbornly insistent on looking after him. After a brief nod and another kiss, Martin was ushered away to the bathroom. Jon stopped him before he could close the door. 

“and Martin, dearest, don’t worry about getting dressed. You won’t be needing clothes for the rest of the evening” 

The way Jon looked at him sent shivers down Martin’s spine; he knew he would be working through those negative feelings tonight with a little help from his husband. 

Dinner went by too quickly and slowly for Martin’s taste. He sat at the table in his bathrobe for decency's sake, picking at his food as he wondered what Jon had in store for him tonight. Once they had eaten Jon stood and put the remainder of their meal into the fridge for later. He slipped behind Martin and slid his hands over his shoulders and down into his bathrobe. 

"This needs to go~" He chimed into Martin's ear, nibbling at the shell with a purr. 

Martin shuddered and undid the tie holding it closed before standing up to face Jon. He wrapped him in his arms and drew him close before the other placed a hand on his chest. 

“We’re starting a scene, love. Hands to yourself from this point onwards. If you want to touch me, you’ll need permission first.” 

Jon was not sex-repulsed, but he did not want to take part in sexual activities. He could appreciate the idea of sex and he certainly liked seeing Martin enjoy himself, but he would never be able to get into the idea of actually having sex with anyone. They had spoken many times, at great lengths, about what Jon was and was not into. During scenes, what they called sexual encounters because it was easier for Jon to have that degree of separation from himself, Martin was not allowed to touch Jon unless he had express permission. He would be obedient and do exactly what he was told to unless he used their safe word. 

Martin gave a quick nod and put his hands back down to his side. 

“Go get on the bed and show me how you stretch yourself. I'm picking what toy you’ll be using tonight” 

Jon’s voice was deep and commanding, it was the voice he had used for compulsions when he had been the archivist and Martin felt the power of that tone go straight south. He stood at attention and quickly rushed off to do as told. It simply wouldn’t do to make Jon wait. 

Martin stripped off the bathrobe as he went, climbing up onto the bed and opening the side dresser drawer to retrieve the lube. He relaxed back onto the nest of pillows that Jon left on his side of the bed, the man would sleep with seven pillows cradling his body and somehow manage to push them all away in the night in favor of octopus clinging to martin. 

The first lubed finger swirled around his hole and prodded at the puckered entrance as Jon entered the room. He could feel those warm brown eyes on him, and it made his skin hot with desire. He loved it when Jon was bossy, and he loved being watched too. 

He sunk his first finger in and let out a soft moan, relaxing to fit in a second finger rather quickly. He rocked them into himself, watching Jon as he looked through their selection of toys. He finally decided on an above-average sized attachment for their Sybian. Martin could feel his mouth water. Jon will get to control the remote, how much the toy moves inside of him, how powerful the vibrations are; Jon has the power to edge Martin as much as he wants and Martin can think of nothing he wants more. 

The size of the toy is nothing to sneer at either; it's nearly as large as Peter is. Martin recalls for a moment the way the man had ravaged them on their last tryst, before Jon snaps a hand out and tangles it into Martin's hair, yanking his head back some. 

“Keep your mind on me. You are mine." 

Martin felt a shudder run through his body and he let out a wrecked moan, eyes locked on Jon. He gave a weak sound of understanding and acceptance before the other tugged him closer by his hair, drawing more moans from Martin. It had been rather difficult to get Jon to accept that Martin liked some pain in his pleasure. Jon had been so hesitant to do anything that could even slightly sting but once they brought in the “scenes” Jon was able to separate himself from the “character” he played during sex and Martin was all the better for it. 

Jon finally released his hair and Martin slumped onto his belly, he pushed himself up slightly onto his knees and shivered. 

“you need to be punished, don’t you? Thinking of others while you’re with me. Add a third finger and fuck yourself on them hard. I want to watch you come undone.” 

Martin didn't need to be told twice. He winces slightly as he pushed a third thick finger into his hole and stuffed himself full on them. He pushed them in to the base and groaned loudly, head falling forward as he rocked into his fingers eagerly. He wanted to be good for Jon. He wanted so badly to hear the words he longed for, the validation he so terrible ached for. 

“that’s a good boy” 

Jon purred, a hand resting on Martin's cheek, stroking his face gently. Martin felt a shiver of pure delight run through him. He loved the way Jon's voice dipped low like molten honey over velvet, silky and warm, rubbing his senses in all the right ways. Martin sped up, abusing his hole at a punishing pace for Jon's benefit; not to say he wasn't thoroughly enjoying it but most of his pleasure stemmed from Jon's eyes raking over his sex flushed form. 

Martin had always been shy about his body growing up, finding himself not too pleasant to look at, too big, too tall, and too soft in the wrong places to be attractive, and, after finding out he looked like his father, that had gotten worse, but his opinion on himself and being seen had shifted after becoming the Archivist. He had the Eye watching him at all times, it was hard not to get accustomed to the feeling of being intimately known when you knew an ageless fear deity was watching you whack one out in the shower to thoughts that it could likely taste they were so drenched in need. 

There was no privacy anymore, only the feeling of countless multitudes of greedy eyes watching him, drinking up all that he was, and wanting more. That knowledge had changed how martin viewed being watched and perverted it into something almost akin to a religious experience. He thrilled at being watched by Jon, by Peter, by Elias, by anyone who would watch him, the sacrilege of showing himself to anyone but the god he was tethered to. He wanted to be put on display like a work of art, viewed by eager eyes that craved him. With the Eye gone he ached to be watched even more; lucky for him, Jon was more than willing to help with that. 

Martin came hard, shaking and nearly stimulated to tears. He collapsed face down on the bed in his own mess and focused on breathing as Jon rubbed his back softly. 

“Normally, I would punish you for coming without permission but tonight is special so I will let you off the hook. Up you go” 

Jon helped him up and moved him over the bed to straddle the Sybian, lining the toy up to Martin's hole so that when he sunk down into the seat it entered him. Martin mewled. Jon placed his hands on Martin’s waist, easing him down so very slowly, controlling how much the other took. When Martin tried to get more Jon gripped his love handles and pulled him back up, taking back control with the 'tsk' of a tongue. Martin let himself be controlled, moved the way Jon wanted him to move. He gave Jon all the power. 

Once Martin was fully seat, the toy pushed in to the base, the nub inside rubbing against his prostate, Jon grabbed the handcuffs, binding Martin Arms in front of him before putting the blindfold over his eyes. 

“You don’t need to see or touch, just feel for me, love. Can you do that?” 

He nodded. He could do anything Jon asked him to. He waited, sitting on the Sybian, for Jon to use the remote but nothing happened. He was about to worry. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when the vibrations turned on high and a startled cry was ripped from him. It turned off as suddenly as it had come on and Martin was grateful, he pressed his hands on the bed to keep from falling over as the toy began to move inside of him per Jon’s command. 

Martin straightened himself on the saddle and shuddered, rocking his hips slightly against the gently vibrating pad that was pressed to his balls. The toy began to pick up the pace and Martin was steadily losing his breath. He could feel Jon’s grin rather than see it and those eyes were burning holes through him. It was an incredible experience. The silicone dick fucked up into him harder and harder still, knocking him forward a little each thrust. Martin fought to keep his balance through the onslaught. Suddenly the vibrations cut up to maximum and Martin swears he yelled. 

Then it all stopped. 

“Can’t have you cumming again before I give you permission, now can we, Darling?” 

Martin swallowed hard. “n-no sir” He responded, the words tumbling free. 

“Sir? Mmm, yes. I rather like that” 

Jon smirked, running a hand down to stroke at Martin’s red and swollen length as a reward for his obedience. Martin let out a wrecked sound and rocked between the toy inside of him and Jon’s hand. It was gone too soon, and Martin audibly mourned its loss. 

“Hush, dear. I'll give you what you want in time” 

The hand came back but only long enough to slip something onto him. Martin recognized the sensation as a cock ring, and he whimpered quietly. 

“Can I touch, please?” 

Jon let out a small sigh and nodded before recalling that Martin could not see. He reached out and pulled the other, so his head rested against his chest. Martin could hear Jon’s racing heartbeat mirroring his own and smiled, calmed and comforted by the familiar sound. After a moment he pulled back and nodded to Jon, smiling. 

“Thank you” 

“of course, my love.” 

Jon turned the toy back on and Martin made a keening noise in the back of his throat and tossed his head back. Jon turned on the vibrations low but certainly enough for Martin to feel while he was getting fucked. Martin dutifully kept his hands off his dick and in front of him, stabilizing himself but it didn’t stop him riding the saddle, or from aching for more contact. 

Jon seemed to sense this and reached out, cupping the back of Martin's neck. The touch was enough for now and Martin happily focused on the warm skin on his and the hard silicone wrapped plastic pounding into his sensitive hole. The nub on the toy was in the perfect position to rub against his prostate with every thrust and Martin was seeing stars behind the blindfold. Time dragged on and moved too fast as he was caught in the bliss of the rough pounding. Then the toy stopped, and the vibrations increased, and Martin was shaking from the edge of his nose to the tips of his toes with pleasure. 

He couldn’t take it. He ached to cum. He needed it. 

“Jon, please”

"Please what, darling?" Jon chimed innocently. "tell me what you need?" 

He was using that tone he used to compel again, and Martin lost whatever vestiges of shame he had left. 

“Please, let me cum. I'll be good. I'll be so good for you. Please please please. Let me cum” 

Jon smiled and gripped his hair, pulling his head back. The blindfold was removed, and Jon was staring down at him intensely. 

“Why should I allow it? You know the answer I want. Say it. Why should I let you cum?” 

Martin shook, he could feel Jon's other hand fiddling with the ring, just waiting for him to speak. He still had trouble with this part but they both knew it was good for him. He licked his lips, wetting them, and forced himself to meet Jon's eyes. 

“Be-because I earned it” 

“close but not exactly what I want, try again. Why should I reward you, Martin?” 

Martin took a deep breath. 

"Because I deserve good things... I'm worth it." 

“That’s my good boy” 

Jon surged forward, kissing Martin hard, then the grip on his hair was gone, as was the cock ring. The dials were spun all the way up and Martin screamed as he came, the rush of bliss hitting him at once. 

Jon was the only thing that kept him from falling. He was eased off the toy and laid down on his side. Jon cleared off the bed, vowing to clean up the messes and toys later but, for now, it was cuddle time. 

“Can I touch now?” Martin asked softly. 

“Yes, love, the scene is over” 

Martin pulled Jon in to kiss him, soft and slow; nothing like the session they had both had. Jon was the best of both worlds, he could be hard and dominating and also so soft and affectionate and Martin knew, lying in that bed, wrapped in Jon's arms, that he was the luckiest man in the world. 

Martin recalled that when he was a boy, he had snuck reading fairy tales inside of his comic books, ever the romantic, he was thrilled at the end by the way that love conquered all. Martin had long since given up the grand illusion that everyone would live happy lives and all problems could be solved... and that friends never died. But he knew that there was one thing he was wrong about. Happy endings still existed. There, lying beside him, was Martin's happy ending. He had his Happily ever after, it went by the name of Jonathan Sims. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd been debating adding on to this fic for a while and finally gave in and wrote the chapter I'd been missing. I hope you naughties enjoyed the PWP. that's three chapters out of twenty-three that are smutty goodness. catch me being horny on main, lol. 
> 
> As usual, comments feed my soul. thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I survive on comments. please tell me what you think


End file.
